Rise From Ash
by Elf under cover
Summary: No one knows Warren. What he hides in the silence and secrets. The truth about his family. The truth about his life. He is the son of a man that played villain to be a hero and lost it all. He's the safety for the broken. He's broken, but on one knows...
1. Just the Beginning

_It was never esey for me. Hunted and beat near death by heroes and villains alike. To be forced to live in their world with no escape but the confines of my own mind. I've been beat, tortured, even burned; I've taken every thing they slam into me in silence. I learned to hide, carry a gun with me for when power isn't powerful, to survive. To take the hits with out braking stride. Still I never dreamed that I'd have to deal with the spawn of my mortal enemy on daily basis. Still I want to reach out and snap the boy's neck, but am held back from tuning him to nice crispy toast by some flicker of restraint. My only question is how long will that cord of decency hold?_

Warren Peace sighed to him self as the bus holding the Stronghold protégé landed. He was still somewhat curious how the ever proud if not idiotic Commander reacted to his son being a sidekick. He still had his little club or whatever. Warren just leaned back against the wall of the school imaging the look on the Commander's face if he ever received a box of little ashes marked 'Wesley' or what ever the boy's name was. The moment passed and left Warren sickened. He would never stoop to the level of a hero. His father had raised him better that that. His thoughts wandered till the shrill beeping of the warning bell sounded out. He shouldered his bag and strode into the school. Terrified students fled in a hurry to not be the one his prestigious temper was made known a pone.

Boomer had a new line of 'fun' for the junior class come fifth period that day. The Gladiator. Old seniors from past hero battles would be set up in the bottom gym. A pair had fifteen minutes to survive and save the citizens. Not surprisingly Warren was chosen to go first in the solo runs. The teenager swore Boomer had something against him, but still got suited up and headed down there with out a word.

The lower gym was covered in grass. Warren stepped out consciously from the stair well and doors he swore had never been there whooshed closed. The lights had dimmed to twilight still there was cold, heavy moisture in the air that made him uncomfortable as he ran towards the sound of battle. The grass was staring to splash out small puddles when he stepped on it. It started to pore down rain, instantly soaking him. Warren blinked away the rain in time to see a car flying at him. He hit the ground with out a second thought, and then sprinted forward tackling the aggressor. Stormwatch was now in jail for life for this particular incident, yet here she was brown hair soaked in her own rain. She turned swinging in to a high kick. Warren dodged grabbing her foot and throwing her to the side.

Stormwatch caught herself and lunged for him again. This time they both were thrown off balance and were left brawling on the ground. All the citizens had fled the area, making it so empty that every hit echoed out. Warren was at a slight disadvantage as his powers were weakened by the water as his fire was not as scorching as he wanted. Stormwatch smirked as she caught him by the neck pinning him down. Warren's flame sputtered in response to the lack of oxygen. He grabbed on to her wrists burning them black. The villainess let go screaming, as Warren rolled over gasping in air.

"Combustion!" she screamed at him, her boot caching him in the chin.

"Ah, no one generation younger." Warren mumbled, dogging the next attack. He brought his foot in a wide flaming arch connecting it with her temple. Stormwatch went fling and disappeared, the illusion vanished leaving an empty football feld sized room with wet concrete floors. Warren turned on his heal and strode out. This year was going to be hell.

O.O

Warren looked up from his book and instantly wished he could shoot lasers from his eyes. Stronghold sat not but a table away from him. If looks could kill he would have dropped dead before the redhead next to him knew what was happening. The gun he hid in his boot seemed to press in to his skin.

"Is he still looking?"

Warren looked down as the redhead turned around. Parsley just wanting to mess with them parsley making sure the safety was still on. Just in case. He looked back up at the same time Stronghold turned around.

"I thought you said he wasn't looking."

Warren smirked. School was going to suck but not as bad. _Keep telling your self that Wren. Sooner or later you'll believe it._

O.O

Warren sat still constraining on his book. Having faced off a rage inducing villain––The Berserker––that had ambushed him the night before he was avoiding people, more than usual that is. That was before food splattered on him. _Oh crap!_ Was about the last intelligible thought he had, as he stood and turned.

It was Stronghold. Rage exploded in him, so that he barley caught what was said to him and what he said.

"S-sorry."

"You think you can do what ever you want just because your name is _Stronghold_!"

"Look I'm sorry my dad threw your dad in jail but––"

Dead to all reasoning now, Warren grabbed Stronghold's shirt. "_No body_ talks about my _father_!" His hands ignited.

He saw the fear in Stronghold's eyes as he let his arms burn.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the entire cafeteria cheered. Warren hurled flame at Stronghold, destroying the lunch table tray that had been lifted for desperate protection. Warren hurled another flaming ball of unconcerned rage at him and destroyed part of the cafeteria line.

Stronghold scurried under a table. Warren jumped on top raining flame down on him. "Where's your sidekick, sidekick?"

"Right here."

Warren looked up_. A hippie, purple Goth, nightlight and orange tec-support. Can't you get something better? Oh well, they want to fight Stronghold's battles then they can take his beatings!_ He raised his arms and felt the fire contort into a ball. Tec-support melted. _A Popsicle…. nice._

"Leave them alone!" Surprise smothered out the flames, as the table lifted. "I'm strong?" Stronghold sounded surprised as Warren was. Next thing Warren knew he was thrown through the air and hit the ceiling then crashed onto a table. It shattered.

Cheering was just under a dull throb in Warren's ears. "Stronghold!" Warren let his arms burn. He almost wanted the laugh as the Boy Wonder uncertainty put up his fists. Warren charged and swung, barely missing but singing several hairs as Stronghold ducked. He turned and slammed his foot into the freshman's stomach; Wonder boy skidded across the ground.

Warren charged again but this time Stronghold scored a hit. It felt like being hit by a train. Warren felt walls crumble as he hit them; an icy flash in his back let him know several 'something's' were broken. Vegly he was aware of Boomer and Medulla gaping at him as he pushed off the dented vent and climb back through the hole in the wall…and several other holes in walls.

"Think I can't take a hit!" Warren's arms exploded in flame as he let out a wild howling yell. He charged. The hippie threw Stronghold a fire extinguisher. _If I can just get to him…._ Warren sprung and was thrown back by white foam. By the time he opened his eyes Powers was standing over him. _Crap!_

"You two fallow me. Now." She glared. Warren picked himself up off the floor and stormed after her. Down the hall and into a room.

"I don't see why I'm in trouble. He started it."

"Your dad started it and I'm going to end it!"

_Click_. Warren's scowl deepened. He could feel the flame just below the surface. Clawing to be free; begging him to let it louse. He tried again. _Click._

"Don't bother, the detention room neutralizes all super powers. Sit." Principle Powers pointed at two seats. Warren sighed and let the flame go. "Here at Sky High we teach you how to use you powers. Now how you use them that's up to you. Living up to your fathers reputation or living it down is a sad waist of talent. Your talent. Try to remember that next time you're about to do something stupid." She turned and walked out.

Warren sighed again and tried guess how his dad would take attempted murder.

"Look what ever happened between out dads it has nothing to do with us. So lets start over."

Warren looked over at him. The boy had his hand extended hopefully. "I say if you ever cross my path again I'll roast you alive."

The hand went away.

O.O

Warren unlocked the door to home. His back was still sore from being thrown through walls. Slowly he pushed it open. And crossed the room to the soft leather couch and child sitting on it. "Stronghold?" she looked up at him. Bright blond curls fell back to reveal topaz blue eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He ruffled her hair. "He's just some other 'Wonder Boy'. Nothing much."

"Sure?"

"No, but it's the best we got right now." Warren sighed. "Life rains on your parade brake out the slip and slides…at lest that's what Mom told me."

"Sure?"

"Don't worry Mushu, I'll make sure it all turns out alright." He crouched in front of her, using her nickname. "Promise,"

She smiled and hugged him. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Mushu." Warren smiled. "Homework done?"

"Yep!"

"Where's your sister?"

"Off destroying some government building."

"Mushu."

"Doing homework."

Warren smiled softly to him self. The Heroes had no idea she or her sister, Alyssa, even existed nor did they know were he lived. If they did…Warren sighed. They would separate them like they had with his twin the day Barron was thrown in jail, accused for mass homicide, and the murder of his wife. Warren and his twin Jason had known the truth, they had tried to convince the courts, but the name 'Battle' got in the way. Then the same court decided that Warren and Jason would go to separate homes. Separate states. That was the last he'd even seen of him. Two years later he'd gotten word that Jason was killed, only to recently find him barley alive, captive in one of the Corrupted hero's 'play grounds'. Jason was alive but broken, terrified to step out side the house. He swore he'd run through frozen Hell before he let that happen again.

Natalie watched her adoptive father. There was a pain in his eyes that seemed to never leave. She saw it all the time, but he never told her completely why yet. He merely said, 'I've just had to go thorough some dark times when I was around your age.' 'What do you mean?' she would ask and only get, 'When your ready to hear I'll tell you.' Natalie sighed; it had to be bad to have him still cry in his sleep some times. Alyssa probably knew; how else would she have settled in so easily? She had come almost as jumpy as rabbit after Warren saved her from a not so nice home. But she'd trusted him entirely after he told her something she'd never repeat…ever.

"Do you have to work tonight?"

Warren nodded. "Sorry Mushu." He walked up stairs tuning into one of the halls quietly opening a door. Jason lay asleep, hiding under the nearly frozen blankets. His ice was almost as strong as his twin's flame, but his control was the same as a child. Warren would take him up to the jail so their father could teach him but any newly taught control disappeared the moment Jason was scared, witch usually happened at the same time something was frozen.

Warren sighed softly; it had been this way since before his freshman year. The house was a home for strays with pained memories, but where Rebecca Piper (Mushu) had come in shaken and orphaned, and Alyssa Jansen had come broken and bruised, Jason had been shattered. At first hiding from everyone even the cats, flinching away when ever Warren reached out to him, to just being broken as he was now. Trusting only those who lived in the house and his father, nightmares giving him irregular sleeping patterns. More than once Warren had awoken from his own terrors to find Jason standing uncertain in the doorway of his room, still dressed for the day. "Jay," Warren gently shook him by the shoulder. "Jay, it time to wake up."

"W-wren?" Jason moaned softly as his dark eyes timidly peaked from under their lids. He frowned "I-I fell asleep?"

"What else would you have been doing in a room by your self?"

Slowly Jason sat up revealing a child's learning to read book. "I was trying to read it by my self…" Jason yawned.

"Come on lets see how far you've gotten." Warren sat down next to him as Jason hesitantly opened the small book, glancing up for approval. "Go on you're alright." Warren smiled gently.

"…This is my…sister. We go to lots of…"

O.O

"Books away class." Professor Harken stood back up one her podium right before the bell rang. "Remember Watcher classes start after Homecoming."

Warren grabbed his things and trekked off to the gym. 'Save the Citizen.'. As usual there was a wide girth between him and the others in the stands. Lash and Speed where moping the floor with hero shame.

"We pick little Stronghold."

"And we pick Peace!"

Warren muttered something lest then polite under his breath and went to suite up.

"Hot Head, Stronghold, you have three minutes to immobilize your appoint and save the citizen. Reedy, set, _Battle_!"

Almost instantly it felt like he was caught in a pinball machine. If pinballs throw people into mailboxes.

_This is going to be hell._


	2. Candle Flame

_**Hay Elf here, I forgot to mention it before but I have progressive dyslexia and disgraphia, so if there is something miss spelled sorry. I am trying, have my sister reading before posting, and spell check is used but sometimes things happen. I'm trying and if any one knows cool tricks to remember how to spell things that'd be super cool. (I got Assassin, therapist, and assume that way.) Now here's chapter two!**_

Warren breathed in the pure oxygen slowly, watching nurse Spandex watching him.

"You can't hide it from me forever, you know." She waved lollypop at him. "I know you can do more that light a few candles."

Warren closed his eyes as the once pounding headache slowly faded away. Speed had sucked the air out of his lungs and then he'd gotten thrown through the air by guess who. They'd won, but Warren would have rather been able to breath, so had stalked off to the nurse as soon as he was sure he could stand, leaving Stronghold to bask in what ever attention the room through at him.

"Are you listening to me?" Nurse Spandex tapped him on the head with the lollypop. "We still need to update your file Mr. Peace, what other abilities have developed?"

Warren shook his head. "None, this," he light one hand, "is all I can do." _Or at lest all you and the rest of the heroes will ever know about._ In all honesty Warren wasn't just a pyro, he was a Foenix. Not Phoenix, Foenix. A person with all the powers and connections of an element such as: water, earth, ice, light…fire was a Foenix. Extremely powerful they were only found in two families, the Battle family and the Peace family. Lucky him, Warren had a parent from each.

He took another deep breath of the oxygen. He knew Nurse Spandex didn't believe him, for as bubble headed as she could act, she was still sharp minded. "I need to catch the bus." He handed the mask he'd been using back to her, and left before she could ask anything else.

O.O

Jason peaked around the corner at the girl in the living room. Warren liked her, but he just…didn't know… He'd seen Warren kissing the brown hired white bangs girl. He knew Warren loved her…he just didn't know.

"Hay Jay." She waved, laughing as Jason ducked back. "You can't hide every time I'm over."

Jason didn't see why not. He peaked around the corner again, tripping over himself as he stumbled back in shock at the girl being right in front of him.

"Sorry," She laughed as he landed on his rear-end. "Here let me help you." She offered a hand to help him up. Jason shook his head scooting further away. "Jay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Jay?" Warren stood in the doorway, Natalie and Alyssa behind him. "Eve?"

"Warren!" Jason was pretty sure his relief was blindingly obvious but he didn't care as Warren crossed the space between them and knelt down.

"What happened?"

"…I…I just…" Jason fumbled.

"I spooked him." Eve admitted with a bit of a grin. "Sorry Jay."

Jason didn't look at her as Warren helped him up. "…"

As soon as he could he was up the stairs to his room. Jason stopped pausing right in front of his door.

"He always hides from me," Eve sighed. "Dose he even trust me?"

"At a distance." Warren answered, their footsteps moving into the down the hall.

"Don't laugh!"

"I wasn't," Warren sighed. "Just give him time, he'll warm up to you eventually."

"He won't even talk to me."

Jason sat down slowly as the silence grew longer. Warren had defended him every time before this…Warren was honestly the only thing that made him feel safe to get out of bed. His younger twin was now the older brother, understanding his lack of words and fears just as easily as he understood a flower needs water. Protecting him, letting him feel safe. _"Hell and back Jay. Nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again. I promise, even if it takes me to Hell and back."_ Jason had seen the scares his brother bore. Hell already had happened.

"…He hid from me too." Warren finally spoke. "You were there when we found him. You saw…he hid from every one when he could move. Would even flinch away from Dad…guess he thought we were going to hurt him." Warren sighed.

"You?"

"When I got out of my hell…I…I would only trust Dad, but I was always so scared that I'd mess up and he'd get taken away for good. That he wouldn't want me." Warren paused. "Just give him time. I better go talk to him."

"I'll start dinner."

"Thanks Key."

Jason pressed closer to the door as Warren walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"Heard all that?" Warren stopped surprised at seeing his twin out of his room. Jason nodded. "Are you okay?"

"S-she was there?"

Warren sat down next to him. "Yeah, she covered my back as I was flying you out…scariest night of my life."

"I don't remember." Jason whispered.

"You were pretty out of it for a few weeks." Warren shrugged "wouldn't expect you to remember much."

Jason thought back. Pain. He remembered the pain…and sounds, much softer than what he'd heard for years. That was it. "When did I wake up?"

"Open your eyes or respond?" Warren bit his lip thinking. "You first opened your eyes maybe about a month and a half after we got you out…but you weren't all there yet."

"All there?" Jason repeated softly.

"You…well we thought you might have gone brain dead. Then maybe about a week later you started making noises, like a hurt dog. Few weeks after that you still made noises but more like you were trying to talk to us. It was slow Jay but it got us here."

"When'd I get here?" Jason frowned. Barron was only allowed out when his kids, and now grandkids, needed him life or death. Jason and Warren both had been privileged in getting their father back for a few months after they got out of their separate hells. But then he went back to Maxville jail. He thought he remembered seeing his Dad by his bed in his room before he really started moving.

"Once you were stable we moved you home."

"From?"

"The jail. I didn't know where else to go." Warren laughed at him self. "Makes since I guess. Dad was there and it was where I was treated after…that damn house."

Jason felt the sudden ripple of fear from his brother at the mention of 'The House'. In a moment it was gone but it had defiantly been there. "Where you out of it?"

"I wish…" Warren sighed, "I was all to aware of what happened to me, what was happening, at lest till they put me to sleep." Jason blinked. "I…they had to do three operations to fix me. It took forever before I started flying again."

"You're wings?"

"Right here and much better." Warren slipped his shirt off and let his wings come out in a streak of flame, stretching the scarlet wonders as he stood, before neatly folding them against his back. "Jay, are you going to eat with us tonight?"

"I-I don't know…sorry."

"It's alright," Warren patted his shoulder. "Take your time. Well I better get down there before Key burns the house down trying to make pop-tarts."

"I heard that!" Eve called.

"It's true," Warren grinned at his brother.

"Wren!"

"Dad, she's turning the oven on!"

O.O

Warren looked around; there was one customer left, who according to Tin her waitress had just been stood up. "See if she needs a to go box." Tin whispered. "…Or some tissues."

Warren rolled his eyes walking over. "You still working on that?" _Oh, it's you…_

"Hay." Layla looked up surprised.

"Hay,"

"We go to school together."

Warren nodded, "You're Strongholds friend."

"Yeah," Layla sighed, apparently she wasn't too fond of Stronghold either at the time.

"Do you want me to heat that up for you?" Warren offered.

Layla looked around and lowered her voice, "We're not supposed to use out powers out side of school."

Warren leaned forward, whispering in equal seriousness, "I was just going to stick it in the microwave."

That got her to laugh. "I was supposed to be meeting Will here, but…do you want to sit down?"

Warren looked back; he didn't look needed. "I think I can spare a moment." He sat down, and light the candle. _She looks almost like Mom…_ The candle wasn't supposed to be romantic, it was something for him to look at. The girl across from him looked to much like his mom for him to brush her off, but she was too close to a Stronghold for him to take his mask all the way off. He couldn't get to close.

Over the next hour Warren learned more than he ever wanted to know about her and Stronghold. How they learned how to ride bikes. How he'd always stay over at her house when Josie took her 'Mom days off'. Warren knew where Josie had really gone on Mom days, but he wasn't talking. Not since backstabbing both the only hero he'd ever trust with in arms reach and himself at the same time. And how they became best of friends over lima beans.

"…and we've been best friends ever since."

"And falling for him, was that before or after the lima bean?" Warren looked at the drastically shorter candle. So Will wasn't so much stuck up, as he was a dork. Maybe he even took a little after his mom. Warren still didn't trust him.

"What! I am not in love with...is it that obvious?" Layla bit her lip.

"Yeah,"

"Great,"

"So why don't you tell him?" He wasn't for Stronghold, but Warren wasn't pitted against Layla. If she wanted that dork, let her have him.

"Well I was going to ask him to Homecoming, but there's two problems. He already likes this other girl and she's gorgeous." Apparently she didn't like Gwen either.

_And you're not?_ "You know what I think. To let true love remain unspoken is the quickest way to a heavy heart."

"Wow, that is really deep."

_Okay, you're getting to close for comfort. _"Yeah. And you're Lucky numbers are: 4, 16, 5, and 49."

She laughed. At that moment Tin's mother yelled at him from inside the kitchen to quit flirting, and finish cleaning.

"See you around Hippie." Warren stood, yelling back a defense. She was cute, smart, and not a bad person, but he was dating Eve, and Warren did not cheat. He didn't even really want to get close to her. The less she knew about him, the less chance she might get hurt.

Warren finally was walking out to his truck when Layla tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I barrow you're phone? Mine just died and I need to get a ride or walk home."

"Are you're parent's active?"

"Yeah, but I can call my Nana, she's only twenty minuets away." Layla kicked at a lose piece of pavement.

Warren sighed, "Get in I'll take you home."

"Really, you don't mind?" Layla blinked in surprise.

"I've seen what comes out at night, you're not going to wait twenty minutes. Get in." Warren opened the passenger side door.

"Thanks," Layla climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. "Why are there _Selena Gomez_ CDs in here?" she raised an eyebrow. Warren didn't answer, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You live in the _Meadows_?"

"Yeah," Layla nodded. "People are wrong about you, you know. You're not some burn-them-all-bad-boy."

"Thanks," Warren answered softly.

"So why act like it?"

"What is life but one big masquerade?" Warren muttered.

"It's a mask? Why not take it off?" Layla frowned.

"You wouldn't know me if I did." Warren turned off in to the neighborhoods, "And I don't know you enough to take it off."

"Well then, since you now heard all about my childhood, tell me three things about you. That way we can become better acquainted."

"Hippie," Warren warned.

"Come on, just three. I swear I will never tell any one else. Not even Will."

Warren sighed, it'd be good to trust someone new, but he didn't want to get hurt. Or for her to get hurt. She looked so much like his Mom, but he couldn't take the mask off, at least not all the way. "Just three things?"

"Just three."

"My dad is innocent. Those CDs aren't mine."

"That's two," Layla nodded, "Come on you can trust me."

Warren ran a hand through his hair. "Josie never took days off, she was taking care of me."

"Your parents didn't?" Layla gasped.

"Ah no. Dad is in jail and Mom…is dead." He never once looked at her.

"Foster parents?" Layla prompted, surprised as every mussel in Warren's body tensed, like he expected to be hit. "Are you okay?"

"Fine,"

"Warren I didn't mean any thing bad…I just…what's wrong?"

"Hippie," Warren shook his head, "that would be four things about me. Where do I turn?"

"On Preston, my house is the third on the left. Are you sure you're okay?" Layla sat back in the set as Warren nodded. Nothing else was said the remainder of the trip. "Thanks again, see you at school." Layla smiled at him as she slid out of the truck once Warren had parked in front of her house.

"See you around, Hippie." Warren nodded, waiting till she got inside then drove home.

O.O

Natalie was asleep, nothing but blond curls were visible from the doorway. Alyssa's feet where up on the pillow, black haired head poking out from under the covers at the bottom of the bed. Warren kissed them both on the head before going back down stairs.

"I still say you should have asked her to go to the dance with you." Eve looked up as he walked in to the living room.

"I thought I was dating you." Warren sat down on the couch next to her, one of his cats leapt up into his lap.

"You are," Eve nodded, "but she just got stood up and if a girl doesn't get hooked in to these dances, she may never go to another one. And her self-confidence probably took a blow, stood up be the best friend and secret crush. Ouch."

"So you want me to take her?" Warren raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know people can go as friends to these things too." Eve countered, "If she asks you don't turn her down."

"Why in the world would she ask me?" Warren shook his head.

"Because you where there for her." Eve smirked, "Just take her as friends if she asks."

"It's not going to happen, she has a crush on Stronghold, I'm the complete opposite." Warren sighed.

"Wren, you're secretly an angel, even got the wings to prove it." Eve winked.

"Jay talk to you when I was at work?" Warren changed the subject.

"No, but he did stay in the same room."

"Told you, just give him time."

O.O

"Hay Warren!"

Warren looked up. _What?_ "Did I do or say anything last night that made this okay?"

"Wow, that's a really funny story. You're really never going to believe it! I was just about to ask Will to Homecoming when, wouldn't you know it, I told him I was going with you instead!" Layla rambled.

_What!_ "I don't remember that being the plan."

"Hay Layla, did you do you history homework?" the purple Goth girl slid in next to Layla.

"What are you doing?" Warren

"It's called sitting." She brushed him off.

"Nobody sits here but me." Warren growled. Purple girl gave him a 'whatever' look and went back to talking with Layla.

"We're eating at Warren's table now, I feel extremely dangerous'."

"Is this guy bothering you Magenta?"

The popsicle and glow stick sat down on either side of him.

"Try the other way around." Warren felt his chest tighten even as his hands clenched into fists. He hated small spaces. "Does any one else need a date for Homecoming?"

Layla burst out laughing, "Warren you are Cra-azy!"

_Are you?_ Warren frowned at her, before noticing Stronghold watching them.

"Please I'll make this as painless as possible." Layla begged once Stronghold was out of earshot.

"So you're not doing this because you like me or anything, you're doing this to get to Stronghold." Warren nodded off Strongholds direction.

"Yeah," Layla nodded slowly.

"Then I'm in." Warren smiled. "But," he added in a strait face, "I'm not renting a tux." _Did Key do something?_

O.O

The next day Layla ran up and grabbed his hand, startling him out of his book. "Hay there cutie! I was just thinking about you. I can not wait for Homecoming…."

Warren waited till Stronghold was gone before lighting his hand.

"Ouch!"

"Never call me cutie."_ Not even Key doe that. _Warren stood walking away. _And if Key doesn't she won't._

"Hay Warren, what's up?" the three sidekicks waved.

Warren scowled storming away. _How is it that Stronghold screws up and I'm the new best friend?_

O.O

Alyssa was covered in flour. "Is this really how you learned fractions?"

"This is really how I learned fractions." Warren nodded. "Now half a cup of sugar,"

"With just the ¼ one again?" Natalie picked up the only measuring cup Warren had been letting them use.

"Just with the ¼ cup." Warren nodded. "Put it in with the dry ingredients."

"What is it?" Jason whispered peering timidly at the bowls on the counter.

"Fraction pie." Alyssa grinned.

"T-the one Mom and Dad would help us make?" Jason stepped closer, but not too close, as Warren nodded.

"We should have it done before I have to go to work." Warren smiled watching as Jason slowly stepped forward again.

"Why are you always working?" Alyssa sighed. "It's not fair."

"I know," Warren shrugged, "When life becomes free I'll quit my jobs." Warren worked at the Paper Lantern, but he also sang. It had started as a small gig for a few extra dollars, and it was becoming something bigger. 'Jaded' was becoming one of the best bands in the business. No one would believe it was really just one high school student and sometimes his brother. He also was working on what his father and mother left behind.

Bringing down the Corrupted.

Barron and Joy Battle where spies, with the cover job of heroes that had cover jobs as music stars. Since birth, like every other Peace or Battle child ever born, Warren had been raised to be a part of the next generation of spies. The 'Godfather' of the family business, Omega, said Warren was one of the best…but Warren wasn't sure that was really a good thing, and had pulled a few strings to get the early part of the year off call. He still would run a few patrols around Maxville, which happened to be one of the Corrupted capitals, as 'Phoenix' at night, but he was not at Omega's beck and call at the moment.

He also worked differently than Barron had. He never when undercover as a villain, but because Phoenix wasn't a registered hero, he was a vigilante, and he preferred it that way. Better to work with 'The Rogues' to bring down the Corrupted. Barron understood. He had even helped train some of the Rogues into better fighters, making the team of four a force to be reckoned with.

"Dad, Alyssa's playing in the sugar again!"

Warren looked over at the sugar; a small tornado suddenly fell apart, the top flying back onto the container.

"Hay I didn't tattle on you when––"

"She's lying!"

Warren smiled softly, "Give it a rest, and mix the dry and wet." He sometimes wondered if raising twin Foenix was any thing like raising two mind-powered girls. Natalie had control over any crystal or glass object, Alyssa could move any thing without even looking.

"Do you want to help Jay?" Alyssa offered, and Jason suddenly aware of how close he was, shook his head backing away.

"Come on it's fun." Natalie promised.

"N-no thank you." Jason stammered, nearly tripping over a cat. "Sorry." He whispered to the offended kitty.

"Oh come on," The girls ran and pulled him back up to the counter handing him a wooden spoon. Jason looked back at Warren who nodded trying not to laugh as the two messy girls showing his timid brother the 'proper mixing style'.

He leaned back watching as Jason forgot his fears and his daughters somehow got messier as the crust was filled covered and baked.

"Told you we don't bite." Alyssa grinned at Jason.

Jason blushed, the faintest smile gracing his lips.

O.O

"There's another person who got stood up." Tin pointed at a brown haired boy. "Go see if he needs more water."

"Why is it," Warren looked at Tin, "That I always deal with the brake ups?"

"Because you handle it better than I do." Tin answered. "Now go."


	3. The Angel and the Rose

"What are you doing here?" Warren paused.

"I'm, ah, I'm looking for Layla." Will Stronghold looked up from the booth. "Do you know where she is?"

"Why would I know?" Warren frowned. Tin had sent him over to see if he needed more water, but one he was a bus boy not a waiter, and two Will had never once been in the Paper Lantern. What was he doing here now?

"You're taking her to Homecoming."

"Oh yeah,"

"Well you don't have to worry about me ruining your night." Will looked completely deflated.

"And why is that?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not going."

"Well that sucks." Warren set the tray of glasses he'd been holding and slid into the booth. "We were only going together to make you jealous."

"Wh-what?" Will blinked taken back.

"Dude you're so stupid," Warren fought the urge to give the boy a smack up side the head. "She's totally into you."

"Not after tonight," Will sighed. "After tonight I wouldn't be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys never wanted to talk to me again."

"Wow, you must have been a real jerk, because no madder what I do I can't get them to stop talking to me." Warren half laughed, he'd tried glaring; snapping at them, he'd even scorched the glowing kid for getting to close to him. Nothing had worked, they still seemed convinced that Warren was the replacement for Will.

"Thanks," Will muttered under his breath. Honestly Warren didn't care how Will felt, he still didn't trust him, still didn't like him. Maybe the urge to roast the over confident reminder of all the Commander had put Warren through was not as strong as before, but no were near liking the guy.

He looked up and saw Tin motioning him over, "Got to go." He stood walking over. "What?"

"That girl from before, she's asking for you." Tin took the tray from him. "Mom says you can leave early, she's a mess." She nodded back to the waiting area.

"Hippie?" Warren walked over. Layla looked up, and flung herself into his arms sobbing.

"Layla? Layla is that you?" Will was walking towards them. "Layla, I'm so sorry, please––"

"No not him! Warren can we go some where else please." Layla begged, pulling Warren towards the door. "Please, any where, I just don't want to deal with him right now."

"If that's what you want…" Warren pulled his keys out of his pocket. Layla nodded already walking across the parking lot to Warren's black truck, ignoring Will calling after her.

"Layla! Layla wait!" Will ran across the parking lot after her. "Layla just hear me out!" he grabbed her arm.

"Ouch!" Layla tried to twist away. "Will let go!"

"Just listen to me."

"Let go of her Stronghold." Warren had a hand on Will shoulder, heating rapidly. "Now!"

"Layla please just here me out." Will begged, and had it not been for the fact that if he got too upset he could crush Layla's arm, Warren might have thought it pathetic.

"Let go of her now!" Warren let sparks jump out and bite Stronghold on the neck. "Layla, get in." he jerked his head at the truck. She quickly jumped in the passenger side closing the door and watching out the window.

"Layla I…if you hurt her I'll," Will turned on Warren.

"If _I_ hurt her? I wasn't the one about to brake her arm." Warren towered over the suddenly uncertain Stronghold. He could be intimidating when he needed to be, and right now he was unleashing all of that on the boy in front of him. "And what could you do? Go run to your daddy? Bring it, I'm more than ready for him. Just because our name's Stronghold you think you can do what ever you want to people, and every thing will be fine with just a half hearted 'I'm sorry'. You are just like your father." Warren turned to walk away.

"Better to be like my father than yours, or do you want to grow up and be a murderer?"

Warren spun on his heal and slammed his fist into Will's jaw sending him sprawling onto the pavement. "Never talk about my father!" Warren growled. "NEVER!" He grabbed the front of Wills shirt. "Don't ever forget this Stronghold, _never forget this_, I could burn you alive right now, I could make you pay for _everything _your family has done to mine!" Warren had to physically shake himself to keep from lighting up. "Tell that media-whore bustard you call dad, he has my dad and his wife to thank for your life." And with that he dropped Will to the ground got in his truck and pulled away.

"Where are we going?" Layla asked after a few moments of deafening silence.

"I have to see someone." Warren replied not even looking at her.

"I still don't think you'll turn villain."

"You're the only one out of the whole school."

"Warren," Layla put her hand on his arm, "you stepped in to protect me, and you could have hurt Will really bad but you didn't."

"It crossed my mind."

"But you didn't." Layla argued, "Warren about tomorrow night, you don't have to show up, I'll just hang out with my friends."

"I won't leave you." Warren promised, as he pulled through a small gate, parking the truck. "You can just wait here." He got out and walked away.

Layla looked out the window, a cemetery looked back at her. "Warren wait!" she leapt out of the truck. "Sorry Cemeteries creep me out."

_Funny, I always felt safe in them. Cemeteries and jails, the two safe places outside of home._ Warren let her walk closer fallowing him back to the cliff at the back of the grave yard.

"What's that building way out there?" Layla looked out at the faint light far out in the middle of the lake that waited at the bottom of the cliffs.

"Maxville high security. It's where my dad lives." Warren glanced over before kneeling down next to a white marble angel under the shade of a cherry blossom tree. "Hi Mom," he whispered softly.

O.O

Layla watched as Warren almost silently whispered to his mother. Next to that tombstone was a smaller little boy angel, the name 'Jason Dane Battle' engraved on the nameplate. Warren had once had a brother. "This is your family?"

Warren nodded slowly a hand rested on the angel's shoulders as he stood. For a moment his mask was gone. Layla saw every ounce of pain and fear behind those dark eyes, all the tears he'd cried over the ones he loved, and all the tears he'd held back. "The one place I can see them all." Warren whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Layla hugged him, feeling his shoulders shake but never once did a tear fall. "She'd be proud of you."

"How do you know? I'm barely scraping by some months, trying to provide for…everyone. The world is convinced I'm the devil's child, and I still don't have enough evidence to bring Dad home." Warren turned away.

"Because," Layla smiled at him, "Moms are always proud of their kids."

Warren allowed a ghost of a smile to grace his lips before saying goodbye to his mother and leading Layla back to the truck. Right as they were pulling out Layla's phone rang.

"Who was it?"

"Daddy, he and mom are out on a call and wont be back till tomorrow, they want me to spend the night at Will's said they already called. Will's okay with it." She sighed frustrated. "I'll tell you the way."

"Hippie, if you don't want to go, I can take you some place else." Warren turned onto the highway.

"Magenta has too many siblings for me to just pop up, Ethan's parent's work late and Zach's dad would never let a girl stay the night." Layla shook her head. "I'll just lock myself in the guest room at Will's and get up early to sneek out before he can bother me."

Warren hesitated before, "You can stay at my house…I can trust you right?"

"Yes, of course you can trust me, why would you…" Layla looked at the CD's that had fallen off the dash and into her lap.

"Those are my…daughters'. No one knows about them, and it needs to stay like that or they'll get taken away." Warren turned off the highway. "I don't know why Hippie, maybe you just remind me to much of someone, but I'm starting to like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just when you see Jay, don't jump around." Warren nodded.

"Are they _your_ daughters or did you adopt them?"

"Adopt." Warren turned into his neighborhood. "Oh, Key's still here."

"Key?"

"Eve, she's my girl friend." Warren smiled as he pulled up into the driveway and into the garage.

"And she's cool with you and me going to the dance?"

"She knows I wont cheat on her, and Hippie, you're too much like a little sister."

"Uh, thanks." Layla slid out of the truck and fallowing Warren up the steps into the house.

"Dad's home! Dad's home!" Two small girls nearly knocked Warren over as they ran to hug him.

"Mushu, Scamp, this is Hippie." Warren introduced them "Where's Jay?"

"He's sleeping on the couch." Eve walked over. "Hello, you must be Layla." She held out a hand. "Wren been nice to you?"

"Oh, yes, he's giving me a place to stay since my parents are out of town." Layla shook her hand.

"Told you Wren, you're nothing but a secret angel." Eve laughed.

Warren shook his head. "What would that make you?"

"Very lucky, to have such an angel love me." Eve kissed him. "Now come on Layla, let's get you settled."

"Are you really okay if he takes me tomorrow? I don't want to cause an issue between you two." Layla whispered as she fallowed Eve up the stairs and into a guest room.

"Oh no, I made him promise to say yes if you ever asked him. He needs to trust more people." Eve tossed her a pair of shorts and t-shirt. "Here you can barrow mine. I always leave some spares here just incase I end up staying the night." She sat down on the edge of the bed. "Now remember that lump under blankets in the living room we passed? That's Jay, Wren's twin. He was rescued from a Corrupted hero's playground after Warren and Barron both thought he was dead. He's really jumpy and shy, just so you know."

"Warren never said any thing about that…" Layla murmured.

"I know he didn't, and that's all I'll say. If you want to know more, you'll have to wait for Wren to tell you." Eve hoped off the bed. "Now I got to go, have a house to clean, and you better call and check in with you're parents let them know you found a place." Layla waited a few moments then walked out peaking over the banister to find Warren and Eve kissing goodbye.

Good that Warren had someone. Everyone needed someone, even people with masks. Layla walked back into the guest room looking over the top of the dresser at the photos that sat smiling in their frames. A father sat on the banks of a lake, fishing with his two sons. Two small boys ran chasing fireflies in the park. Two small infants crawling around their parent's egested sleeping bodies. The father and mother sitting together on a porch swing. Grandparents, family friends, the twins playing with a dog much larger than ether of them.

Layla smiled then froze. The little twins where there, smiling by laughing parents, but across from them in the frame was a younger but still unmistakable Steve and Josie Stronghold. Laughing and smiling with the Battle family. Josie's stomach swollen in late pregnancy. "What happened?"

She frowned picking it up, there was a smaller photo behind it, Warren, only a few years younger his arm around a pretty blond girl.

"That's Lucy." Warren whispered, and Layla spun around. He was right behind her, looking sadly down at Lucy's smiling face.

"First love?"

"Yeah," Warren smiled softly.

"What happened?"

The smile vanished, "She died."

"I'm so sorry," Layla gasped. "This is your brother? You look identical, except the streaks." She pointed at one with Warren and Jason learning some martial art in what looked like their grandparent's back yard.

"We are." Warren nodded.

"You had more streaks back then."

"I didn't have to hide back then." Warren murmured. He turned walking out the door, "Scamp and Mushu are going to bed soon; stay up as late as you like just be quite up stairs."

Layla sat down on the bed pulling out her phone. She got voice mail on her mom's phone and left a message. She took a deep breath and called the Strongholds.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi Miss. Stronghold. I was just calling to say I'm staying over at someone else's house." Layla fell back on the bed in relief.

"Who's house?"

"…Warren's. I just didn't want to deal with Will…Will tell you what happened?"

"Yes he did. Both of them made mistakes, Warren and Will. Well I'll go tell the boys, have a good night, see you tomorrow." Josie hung up the phone.

O.O

"Layla is with him!" Will and Steve exclaimed.

"Warren wants to kill me! How could she be with him?" Will paced.

"Not to worry we'll just go get her, we can't leave her there with that _boy_. Come on Will." Steve stood walking towards the door.

"Do you know where he lives?" Josie raised an eyebrow. "And that young man is better than you give him credit for. Nothing bad will happen to Layla."

"I'm going to go walking." Will stormed out the door.

O.O

Layla peaked out of her room, the house was silent, the sound of steady rain drummed on the roof. She tiptoed out into the hall, trying to guess which door was the bathroom. She grabbed a hold of one doorknob, it was freezing cold. The door opened up to a bedroom, simply furnished with old scrapbooks and photo albums scattered on the bed next to a sleeping body that lay curled, clutching and old wedding photo to his chest. Quickly and quietly Layla snuck back out.

The next door was to the little girls room. More pink, plush, and sparkles than she ever expected to be under the same roof as Warren. The next door was a closet full of blankets and towels. The door after that finally opened on to a bathroom. Relieved a few moments later Layla crept out of the bathroom. Right across from her was a door she had yet to open. The knob was warm…and there were sounds coming from behind the door. "Warren?" she cracked the door open, "Warren, are you okay?"

One the bed Warren grounded rolling over. Wings stretched and fluttered in a nightmare as Warren kicked trying to push away some unseen danger. "…no…no please…"

"Warren?" Layla crossed over cautiously. "Warren, it's okay." Warren moaned shaking his head, eye's fluttering under their lids. "Warren wake up." Layla shook him by the shoulder. "Warren, wake up." She shook him harder, but was not ready for him to bolt awake; one wing knocked her over onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" Layla picked her self up.

Warren's head jerked over to her, he was drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. "…Yeah, I'm fine. Did you get lost looking for the bathroom?"

Layla blushed. "So um…how long have you had wings?"

"Since I was two. Just don't tell any one." Warren ran a hand through his hair.

"I won't…bad dream?" She sat down on the edge of the bed. Warren nodded slowly, stretching his wings their full eighteen and a half foot wingspan. "Hay, it's over now." She smiled at him. "It was just a dream."

"I wish." Warren muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." Warren shook his head. "Look it's three in the morning go get some more sleep." He got out of bed. Layla looked at him in surprise, His body was fit, but covered in scars. Whip and blade marks decorated his torso; a burn scar marked the left side of his stomach. "Are you alright?" he caught her stare.

"I thought you had invincibility."

"I do." Warren frowned.

"But you…you've been…"

"Invincibles can still scar if it's bad enough." Warren folded his wings against his back hiding the marks of his past. "Come on," he lead the way out of his room.

"Why do you hide so much about your self?"

Warren sighed turning around in the middle of the hallway. "Because unlike you or Stronghold or any of your friends, heroes _and_ villains hate me. There are maybe one or two heroes I can trust with in spiting distance of me. The rest of them…even if they had known would never have cared."

"Know what?"

"…What the Corrupted do." Warren shook his head; a hand ran absently over a long scar that ran from the bottom of his left shoulder to his left hip. "If I don't hide, people I care about get hurt. If I don't stay silent then we all die…they'd make me watch."

"…" Layla stood in shock. Before she wrapped her arms around him. "You have to turn them in. Then you won't have to push every one away."

Warren stepped back. "No, Hippie, look at me. I'm the villain's son. I'd be accusing some of the most respected, popular heroes alive." He shook his head. "There'd be no trial and the next day any of us stepped out side…there's no way."

"There's always a way." Layla smiled.

"…You really are like her."

"Who?"

"Mom." Warren turned around opening Layla's door for her. "See you in the morning."

O.O

Layla smiled at Jason, as he looked up startled from her sitting down across the table from her. "Good Morning." _He looks exactly like Warren…well more vunarbul, and the blue instead of red, but…_ She tried again as the boy stared at her blinking amazed. "My name's Layla."

"Wow he must like you." Alyssa skipped into the kitchen holding a stuffed pink and purple tie-dye bunny. "He's usually upstairs in his room by now. Hi Jay!" She scrambled up into the chair next to her. "Dad said he was making breakfast burritos today, we get to make the drink."

"The what?" Layla blinked.

"If you want something other than milk you got to make it." Natalie shuffled in with fluffy pink princess slippers.

"Let's make a smoothie!" Alyssa jumped off the chair and ran over to the counter that a blinder sat on top of.

"Why is he staring at me?" Layla whispered as Rebecca dragged her over to the counter to help.

"Probably 'cuz you look like her." Alyssa shrugged, "See," she pulled out a small blue orb from a basket of similar orbs on the table in front of Jason and spun it. Instantly a girl almost identical to Layla was standing in the room. Her hair was more of a flame red and thicker, and she was a bit taller with blue eyes, but there was no mistaking the resemblance. She was dressed in jeans and boots with a white tee shirt on top.

"_I'm up next? Okay prepare you self for the _karaoke goddess_!"_

"_What song Joy?"_

Joy smiled at the shadow of a person to the left of her as she picked up a microphone. _"Surprise me, Steve!"_

The image expanded to show a young Steve and Josie sitting across from Barron and Layla's own mother, Dawn, who had her arm around someone who was not her father.

"That was their senior homecoming after party." Warren stood in the doorway, eye's like Jason's locked on his parents. Smiling as Joy burst out singing with a radio.

"…_Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know. Something I don't know. Like how many inches in a mile, what it takes to make you smile, baby…"_ She was smiling as she danced around the room. Every one was laughing. Every one was friends. Every one was alive.

"Who got those down?" Warren murmured as Alyssa closed the orb. He looked down at the basket in front Jason. "Oh, well just keep track of them." He shrugged crossing the kitchen, pulling a skillet out from the cabinet below the stove.

"Sleep well. Warren?" Layla watched as the two little girls ran back and forth from the fridge to the blinder with cartons of fresh fruit in their hands.

"No, I went running." Warren shook his head, smiling as six eggs flew out of the refrigerator and landed gently on the counter next to him. "Thanks, Scamp."

Jason sneezed sending ice across the floor and a pair of frost blue wings arched out of his back. "S-sorry." He took his basket of orbs and backed out of the kitchen.

Warren shook his head letting heat roll off him, melting and evaporating the ice. He cracked the eggs in the skillet, mixing them with a spatula adding in salt and pepper. "Make sure the lid is on this time." He warned, as Natalie was about to hit the blend button.

"We mess up one time…" Alyssa grumbled.

"You did? With what?" Layla looked over as a short chuckle was heard from Warren.

"Pancake batter." Warren pushed the eggs around. "I was cleaning the ceiling for the rest of the week."

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Natalie protested. "We were going to make him pancakes for his birthday…but it got messed up." She explained to Layla. "And we cleaned the guitars."

"Guitars?"

"Yeah, Dad had left one of his acoustics and a bass guitar out the night before."

"You play?" Layla blinked surprised.

Warren nodded turning around. "Do you eat eggs, Hippie?"

"They weren't…"

"The eggs in the store weren't going to be chickens any ways." A man in the doorway smiled at them. "Warren." He nodded greeting. "Who's this young flower?"

Layla extended her hand, "I'm Layla, and you are?"

"Omega." The man shook her hand firmly. His black hair was going gray, his eyes were the color of steal, and his posture was dangerous. "Warren, I need to speak with you and Jason."

"I have at lest a few more weeks and Jay's not active duty." Warren frowned.

"It's about Barron." Omega gestured for Warren to fallow him to the other room. "That's a new one." His eyes settled on a scar on Warren's back.

"It's nothing." Warren brushed it off.

"You're one of my best men, I'd like to see that training go beyond the missions." Omega's eyes narrowed. "Or you might find one day it's gone beyond your control."

"It was never in my control." Warren muttered.

"Get it that way." Omega snapped. "That's an order." Warren lowered his eyes.

"Yes Sir."

"Warren if you need help, Battles never leave a man behind." Omega added more gently.

"No I've got it. Now what about Dad?" Warren looked back up, turning the stove off.

Omega smiled. "Like I said, Battles never leave a man behind."

O.O

"So…" Layla looked up as Warren and Jason walked back in the kitchen.

"Dad can come home now?" Jason looked up at Omega, his wings twitched.

"Not to stay, but this should give his a bit longer leash. He might get to come home for the weekend once a month or something." Omega pulled two small boxes out of his pocket. "Here you go," he handed them to Natalie and Alyssa. "Now I must be on my way, have to give Barron these files." he nodded to the present company then turned and left. No one move till the front door closed behind him.

"You work for him?" Layla whispered.

"It's a family business." Warren answered transferring the eggs over to a plate and grabbed sausage out of the refrigerator.

"He's very…" Layla searched for the right word.

"It's fine, that man has saved more lives than you can count, mine included." Warren dumped the sausage on the skillet. "So what'd he bring you two this time?"

"Glass animals!" Natalie picked up the small figurines carefully.

"I got a star!" Alyssa had the small brightly glowing star hovering in front of her. "Oh there's a note. _'Madison made this, she said just put it in a glass case, and to take it the next time you go camping.'"_

"Who's Madison?"

"A cousin of ours." Warren shrugged. "When are your parents getting home?"

"I don't know." Layla sighed. Warren nodded, turning back to the food. Jason hovering near by as if the conversation before had made him need his twin enough to stay in plain sight. They were identical opposites. Both had dark eyes, and tanned skin. Both were tall but they were completely different. Warren was an avenging angel with his wings out. His scars and motions around the house made him appear to be the angel that would be sent to punish the sinner, and defend the faithful. Jason's own timid movements and soft-spoken voice gave him still and angelic appearance with his wings, but not the type that would ever leave his Lord's side. Where Warren was the warrior, red wings powerful and strong, Jason was the child follower, snow wings soft and long.

"Stay as long as you need." Warren said over his shoulder.

"Warren…if Barron Battle is innocent…what about all those videos and the old news film?" Layla asked looking down at the table.

"…c-can we tell her…?" Jason whispered.

"I think so." Warren murmured back. "Dad was a double agent. He went undercover to bring the Corrupted down from the inside. Mom would have gone with him but there was us and she was pregnant. Omega would have never let her." He turned around with a plate full of sausage links. "As for all the people that every one thinks died, they were actors. Mom and Dad would practice their fights and Dad would practice his 'kills' in the lair. Jason and I would watch so we'd understand that as soon as the news stopped all those people were still alive."

"How?"

"Mostly clones, intangibles and copycats." Warren set the plate on the table. "If you still don't believe me go back and look at when Combustion turned into Inferno. The number of Corrupted arrested spiked…" Warren trailed off looking out the window.

"Omega was in charge of it? What kind of family work are you in?" Layla shook her head.

"...Espionage…Dad and Mom were two of the best, no one could have predicted what had happened."

"Your Mom dying and Barron getting locked away for really good acting?" Layla tried to smile but the look on the twin's faces stopped her.

"We lost three members of our family that day. Dad was arrested…Mom died and they couldn't save our sister. She was just too small to live outside of the womb and the womb she was in was dead." Warren whispered.

"Sister?" Layla blinked in shock.

"I think Jay has the sonograms in his room somewhere, he likes to hoard photos." Warren shook his head, the mask back in place. "So, eggs or no?"

"I'd feel to guilty…I guess I just go with the smoothie. Are they putting ice cream in it?"

"Suite yourself." Warren shrugged. He wasn't giving away all the details of the day his life fell apart or the time his father went under cover, and Layla wasn't going to push it. She sat and watched the make shift family around her. The cats weaved in and out of the legs of the two fairy-tail princesses, pawed at the dangling bare feet of the shy seraph, and rubbed purring against the angel that guarded them all.

O.O

"Daddy's getting fancy!" Natalie and Alyssa sat on the edge of Warren's bed watching as he pulled the jacket on.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Jason whispered from the doorway.

"Few hours, it'll be okay Jay, the security system is on and there's movies down stairs." Warren ran a hand through his hair to make sure that most of his streaks were still colored out. He really had as many streaks as Jason did but, hair was like tattoos on the neck, easily identifiable. Had to be hidden.

"Popcorn too?" Alyssa grinned as Warren nodded.

"But no soda, and I know how many are still in the fridge." Warren tied his shoes and headed out the door.

"Wh-when will you be back?" Jason fallowed him down the stairs.

"As soon as it's over, promise Jay." Warren hugged him reassuringly, then hugged each of the girls as the jumped into his arms. "Be good, and lock the door behind me." He stepped outside and walked down to where the buss would pick him up.

_**That song waaay up there was 'Tell me something I don't Know' by Selena Gomez. Got to love the little sister CDs! Ah the perks of being a family of 12. **_


	4. Coming Home

Layla smiled as Key finished. "You really didn't need to do the make over."

"Ah, it was fun, I never had a sister to do this with." Key smiled back. "You are going to steal a heart tonight. Now go get in your dress so I can fix your hair."

"So…what are you doing tonight?" Layla asked as she got off the bed and headed to her closet.

"Oh, I have some plans." Key shrugged. "Going to be a surprise, and a chance to test out one of Barron's inventions."

"What?"

Key blinked. "Wren didn't tell you did he. Barron Battle is an inventor, apparently right up there with the tecnopaths."

"What are you testing?"

"This." Key held up a silver armband. "Stylish isn't it. And like all Battle toys made for spies so it doesn't even look like any thing more than a pretty band."

"What's it do?"

"Well, It should let me barrow a flame or ice from some one and be abul to use it later, with out freezing or burning my self." Key explained. "I'm trying ice tonight, going to get some off of Jay. Now as soon as you're dressed I'm going work my magic. "

O.O

Warren scanned the crowd once again before finally spotting her.

"The guys at this school are jerks." Layla told Mr. Boy.

"Thanks a lot." Warren came up behind her.

"Hay…" Layla turned her eyes widing as she saw the lack of black leather jacket. "I thought you weren't going to rent a tux."

Warren had to lean closer and speak up to be heard over the roar of bouncy pop music. "It's my Dad's. He doesn't have much use for it in Solitary."

Layla didn't know how to respond, groping for a conversation she reached behind her and pulled up a "Cheese cube?"

"Nice save." Warren smirked. "You look nice."

"Oh, thanks the dress is my mom's, not much use for it in active duty." Layla twirled, putting the cheese cube down.

"Looks good on you." Warren nodded, "Will's loss."

Layla sighed walking over to a side where they wouldn't have to yell to be heard. "Then why do I feel bad about it?"

"Its just life," Warren shrugged, "but trust me hippie, there are other guys out there. One's that will recognize what a gem you truly are. It's Will's loss, you can do so much better."

"Key's right, you are an angel." Layla smiled. "To bad know one else knows."

"They don't need to." Warren shook his head. "I have no interest in their approval."

Layla raised an eyebrow at him.

"They're a bunch of power happy teenagers, they've never known war, or death, or the stress of having someone else's life in their hands, some call them selves adults but can only clame it by age. Most of them will grow in to the tight rubber boots their parents leave them and once the cape it put on they'll never admit a mistake. Why would I bother with them?" Warren turned to see what the sudden cheering was for. His hands clenched at his sides as he saw the Commander and Jet-Stream stroll in to the gym. "Why would I want the approval of _that_?"

"It'd make life here not a stressful on you." Layla offered.

"Let's just not talk about it." Warren muttered.

"So how is every one?" Layla asked.

Warren smiled, "Same old, same old." He frowned as Layla gasped staring in shock at the stage.

He couldn't say he was sorry to see the Commander go down but he felt a twinge of panic as Jet-Stream was turned into an infant again.

"Hot head find an exit! I'll slow her down!" Coach Boomer tossed his plate of food aside as the gym ran about in panic. Warren grabbed Layla's hand and lead her over to a vent, flaming up and blowing the cover off. The sidekicks that had once fallowed Will scrambled in first, and then Layla, Warren crawled in last. He had plenty of experience crawling through vents in the dark, he knew they couldn't have.

"Where are we?"

"Hay Warren how 'bout a torch?"

Warren rolled his eyes. "Only if you want to get barbequed." Layla glanced back at him, and Warren shrugged to the best of his ability. So maybe he had used that tactic on a mission, the building had to be destroyed and he'd lost the explosives.

"Ladies if I may." Glow stick crawled to the front.

"And then all the reindeer loved him."

Warren closed his eyes trying to listen to the air currents, breathing slowly through his nose. "Turn right, it leads to a hall."

"How do you know?" Popsicle looked back.

"Trust me and move." Warren growled.

O.O

"Do you even know where we're going?" the girl named Magenta called up as Warren reached down to help them up the vertical shoot.

"Yes, now give me your hand."

"Can't we have just stayed on one floor?" Zach huffed caching his breath.

Warren shook his head, pulling Magenta over the edge. "That's were Royal Pain is." He reached down for Layla.

"So how do you know where we're going?" Magenta raised an eyebrow.

"The air is cooler up here, and it smells different, and if you all would shut up, you could hear where the fans are and where it echoes." Warren snapped, this wasn't a team of Battles and Peaces that could have each navigated on their own, crawled through silently, communicating though short gestures and looks, this was four high school kids. And he was responsible for them, and possibly their lives.

"You've done this before?" Layla smiled.

Warren sighed, "The closest exit is right around that corner, try and be a little more quiet before you give away where we are if you haven't already." He'd never been so glad to just be dealing with a teenage villain, if it had been one of the rival families like the Blades or the Swifts, they all would have been dead by now.

"You really have done this before." Magenta crawled after Zach and Eathen.

"Family bisnus?" Layla whispered.

Warren sighed looking after the others as the sound of an air vent being ripped off reached him. "Crap."

"Hay Will's here." Magenta called

_And now every one knows that._ Warren rubbed his temples. "Come on," he motioned for Layla to go first.

O.O

"Way to go Popsicle." Warren high fived the geek. He still wished that they had been quieter in the air vents, and then maybe, just maybe they wouldn't have had to deal with the three in convinces. "Come on let's find the others."

"Are you going to leave him there?"

Warren glanced back at the flaming rear-end sticking out of the wall. "It won't burn him to bad."

"Cool."

Warren nodded jogging off to find Layla, the freshman Popsicle close on his heals. It didn't take long before they almost literally ran straight into Layla.

"She sabotaged the antigravity!" Layla gasped. "We'll fall in ten minuets!"

"We got to tell Will!"

Warren shook his head; "He can't hold it in the air. Any idea where Royal Pain would have hid the device?" Layla shook her head. "Who told you?"

"Penny."

Warren nodded. "I'll talk to her."

O.O

Warren walked out of the lab to see the small group of freshmen eyeing him sapaishously. "Here." He hand then a roll of blue prints.

"Do we even want to know what you said?"

Warren glared at them, "Just fix it quick." He leaned against the wall. "She sealed off the main vents." He rubbed his side. "How much anger did you put in those vines?"

"Did they get you?" Layla blushed.

Warren scowled, closing his eyes blocking out the conversation, concentrating on the hole in his side. Thorns on vines, never would have expected that from hippie. He opened his eyes to see a small rodent looking up at him.

"Not one word." It squeaked. "Just blow the cover off that vent and not _one word._"

"Alright," Warren shrugged and 'blew the cover off that vent'. "Hippie you're with me, let's go find Wonder Boy, you two stay here and be back up for Maj." He turned and jogged off in the direction they had originally came from, Layla close behind.

"Warren?"

"Yeah?"

"What happens if we don't stop her in time?"

"We will." Warren nodded, turning and sprinting towards the sound of crashes. "Hippie, it a family rule, even if all else fails, we don't. Come on sounds like Wonder Boy could use so help."

"You'll be the one in need of some help!" a Penny clone jumped on Layla's back, pulling her down by the hair.

"Warren!"

Warren grabbed the clone throwing it off of Layla. "Back off bitch." He growled pushing Layla behind him. Penny ran flipping at them. Warren pushed Layla down and out of the way before reaching up and grabbing Penny's ankle, mid-flip, spinning her around and into a wall. The clone crumpled and vanished. "You all right?" he offered a hand to help Layla up.

"Fine, thanks. Let's go find Will now." Layla started off towards the gym again. "So where'd you learn to do that?"

"Grandpa, for my fifth birthday." Warren ran after her. "Sometimes the oldest tricks are the best."

Layla nodded and shoved the doors to the gym open. Will was about to deliver a punch to Royal Pain. "Will!" She called. Will made the mistake of looking up, giving Royal Pain her chance. The tecnopath charged her suit and before any one could move had punched Will across the room…and though the window. Warren felt a rock hit his gut, even if he left at the same time, there was no way to catch up to Stronghold. He was falling to fast and flew to far out. The closet Warren would ever get, even if he could reach his top flying speed, would be just close enough to hear the splat. Will was gone.

"Nooooooooo!" Layla cried. Warren cringed; no fortune cookie could make this feel okay.

"And there goes you last chance of stopping me." Royal Pain stood.

"We'll see about that!" Layla snarled, marching forward.

_Down hippie! Not now!_ Warren put his arm out. There was no way Layla was thinking clear, and that was the fastest way to die in the field. Will was gone, nothing he could do about that, but he sure as hell wasn't going to lose Layla. _What the…_

Royal Pain saw Warren's surprised gaze and spun around to see Will floating outside the window. "What the!"

"Surprised? So am I." Will looked like a younger, much dorkier, Superman as he pulled one fist back and charged through the air.

"But that's impossible!" Royal Pain cried as Will lifted her up and dropped her, finally landing that punch.

"You did it!" Layla smiled running up to hug her new boy friend. Warren clapped him on the shoulder. Looking back at the once homecoming queen. She was moving…and pushing a button on her suit…

All at once the school just dropped.

"The school is falling?" Layla looked at Warren. Did Magenta make a wrong turn?

Will ran out the window and dove under the school. "I'm giving him ten seconds before I carry you out of here." Warren looked out the window as the clouds whizzed by and disappeared altogether.

"What about the others?"

"I'll save who I can!" Warren gritted his teeth. There was no way he could save them all. He had grabbed her ready to bring out his wings and fly when the school slowed down, stopped, and flew back into the sky.

"We did it!" The other three ran into the gym as Will flew back through the window. Magenta looked around, "So where's every one else?"

"The front yard! Pain and Stitches were loading them into a bus!" Will took off.

They didn't have to worry. Ron was telling stories and making faces at his audience of newborns, the villain's sidekick was sprawled in the grass.

"Come on let's get them out." Warren opened the back door and Ron handed him down a baby.

"So now what?" Layla sighed after a while.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance," the baby Warren was holding spoke up. Warren blinked surprised as his teacher went on. "It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the pacifier. Mr. Peace, would you please carry me to the Mad Since lab?"

"Sure," Warren answered, still a little shocked at the talking baby.

"And Mr. Peace,"

"Yeah?"

"Regrettably I have made boom-boom."

_Ah no. I am not changing you._ Warren scowled carrying his teacher off into the building.

O.O

Warren had left the group earlier to secure Penny, Lash, Speed and the two villains that had code names, Royal Pain and Stitches. All it took was a few threats, that were more like promises, and a swift kick to the temple (on Royal Pain, as she tried to escape) to get them all to walk into the detention room. Warren then welded a few bars over the door, just incase. Sure he'd have to take them off later, but he needed to let out some flame any way. The group stopped as stared at him as he walked back to them. "What?"

The group was sitting out on the front steppes, watching the babies crawl around, and talking amongst them selves, or at lest they had been. "So are you like a secret ninja or something? Cuz those moves weren't taught in gym." Zach looked up in awe.

"What are you talking about?" Warren's eyes narrowed.

"We saw you re-take out Royal Pain, and Layla told us about the Penny attack in the hall, and the air vent thing." Magenta shrugged, "Where'd you learn it?"

"Field work." Warren sat down next to Layla. Some of the babies crawled over to him, and pulled on his pants leg. Warren sighed and sat on the grass letting them crawl over his legs.

"Aw," Layla giggled.

"It's because I'm warm." Warren huffed. "It's the same thing with cats, they like warmth, so they stay near me, or any other pyro."

"So…what field work?" Will tried to hide a smile.

"I'm still not sure if I like you or not Stronghold." Warren shot a warning glare up at Will.

"Why do you hate my dad…is it because of…you know?" Will asked getting down to sit beside him.

"Not just that, it's complicated Wonder Boy." Warren shook his head. "That one is your mom." He pointed at a little baby girl that was chewing on Zach's shoelace.

"How do you know?" Will blinked surprised.

"I've seen photos." Warren leaned back looking up at the stars. "Our parents used to be best friends. Steve and Dad were the Best Man at each other's weddings, there's photos of Josie and Mom making mud pies at your grandma's house in this old album at home."

"I've never heard that." Will looked back at Layla.

"Didn't expect you to." Warren muttered. "It's just complicated."

"I've done it!"

The gang looked up at the triumphant mad scientist. He tossed down Jet-Stream's costume. "Now which one are you?" he peered at the babies.

Magenta pointed at the baby Josie. And a moment later, Jet-Stream was re-caped and ready to go. "And you didn't even call your uncles." She smiled at Warren, giving Will a tight squeeze.

"They'd never let me hear the end of it." Warren stood.

Josie laughed, "Knowing them,"

"Wait, do you two still talk to each other?" Will blinked.

"Of course I do…do you mind?" She glanced at Warren who sighed and nodded his head slowly as if to say, 'might as well'. "Will, Warren's our godchild."

_Thanks Miss J. _Warren nodded thanks. Josie could have said so much more, she was the one hero he trusted close to him, and she earned that trust. So what if Will now knew, there was still so much more he didn't. He didn't know about Jay, and how he now had used Josie to fill the hole in their life where a mother should be. How Josie took care of Warren when Barron couldn't be there. There was much Will didn't know, and Warren liked it that way.

"You're my godbrother?" Will gasped.

"What of it?" Warren challenged. "Come on we should get some sort of system set up so we don't have a bunch of naked people running around once they're de-babyed."

O.O

Warren shook his head as the annoying loud bouncy music turned back on. Layla and Will were making out miles above the ground, and the flashing lights were starting to hurt his eyes.

"Hay, a little help? It's kind of cold."

Warren looked over and smiled, lighting his hand and melting the ice, leading Key away. "Where'd you get the wig?"

"Oh, you're not the only one with connections." Key grinned as they left the building, walking out on to the grass.

"Are we going somewhere?" Warren smiled.

"Oh, you might want to come home early." Key grinned. Stepping to the edge she looked back, "Can you catch me?"

Warren picked her up, "Every time." He took off, feeling the fabric part to let the wings out. He loved his dad's inventions, like this one. Once the heat/wings were gone the suit would mend it's self. "So what's going on at home?"

O.O

Warren yawned awake, rolling out of bed. He almost ran down the stairs praying he hadn't been dreaming.

"Morning Wren." Barron smiled at him from over a mug of coffee. Jason sat right next to him, his breakfast untouched. Charlie, the guard that would have to come with Barron on his trips home, was helping the girls make chocolate milk. "Sleep well?"

Warren nodded speechless; his father was home. He didn't care if it was just for a few days per month. Barron Battle was home.


	5. All in the Cards

_**Yes! Now it is all my story! I guess I should do the disclaimer now ***__**ahem**__*** If any names/persons have made a formal appearance in the movie Sky High then I don't own them, this includes places such as the school. Okay then, read on and enjoy, feel free to review!**_

Steve watched the boy from across the hall. He looked just like his father. The boy stopped looking up from his book he'd been reading. Steve had never seen that much hate in someone's eyes before. Burning rage, concentrated solely on him.

"Commander?" one of the kids he was guiding through the halls of Maxville High Security spoke up. The school was being repaired but had giving all students an extra long weekend…with a price. All those with a B- and below had to take a short class with a hero. Steve couldn't imagine that the boy across the hall had good enough grades to get out of the classes. In Steve's mind it was just a madder of years maybe months before he joined his father for life, living inside the plain white halls and bare cells of the jail. "Is something wrong?"

"Warren?"

Steve pushed the group of high schoolers back as Barron Battle came out from behind a door. He had one guard with him, a dusty brown haired man. Only one?

"Warren, what's…oh, hello." Barron nodded towards the group. "You can quit the act, I can't do any thing even if I wanted to." He held up a wrist showing a power neutralizer, eyes scanning the kids behind the hero. His black, red streaked, hair was pulled back into a short ponytail. He had nothing but an orange prisoners uniform with M.H.S. across the back of it and a pair of white shoes.

Steve hear the whispers behind him, they all saw it too. Nearly identical. Just a madder of time.

"Come on Warren," Barron nodded back down the hall. "Hope is waiting to deal us in."

"Hope?" Steve frowned. Warren sent another glare his way. "What is he doing here any way?" Steve pointed at Warren like he was something disgusting, something that needed to be wiped away.

"I'm allowed to see my son." Barron stepped closer. "Or is that to much? Are you going to take him away again, oh powerful Commander?" he turned walking down the hall, an unspoken threat hanging in the air. To face Battle again would to be burned.

Warren fallowed with out a word or look back.

"Th-they look just like each other." A girl behind him whispered.

"Hum," the guard stopped mid stride turning around. "Those two?" he gestured down the hall. "Oh he's the splitting image of his dad alright. Close family that one is, and if I where you Mr. Commander, I would leave that family alone before you hurt then again." He turned back around, "Now if you'll excuse me."

O.O

"Hay Dad." Will looked up from the movie he was watching with his group of sidekick friends as Steve walked through the door. "How was the jail?"

"Good." Steve peered at the TV. It looked like Layla had brought over Phantom of the Opera again.

"Did you see Warren?" Ethan looked up. "He said he was going to visit today, something about poker." He looked at Layla. "Right?"

"Why are you asking me?" Layla blinked.

"Cuz, he tells you every thing!" Zach ran a hand through his hair. "Why are they singing _again_?"

Only Steve noticed Layla's blush. "Layla?"

"He plays blackjack and poker with his dad and a few of the inmates every Sunday." Layla muttered. "Said it became kind of a tradition after…some stuff."

Steve saw Josie nod knowingly. "Do you talk to that boy?"

"He doesn't say much." Magenta shrugged grabbing the popcorn bowl. "Ever."

"He's secretive?" Steve frowned. Secrets could lead to plots. Good honest people had nothing to hide, the boy had secrets, he was fallowing his father.

"Well…yeah," Will looked up.

"Oh for pity's sake Steve!" Josie cried. "Warren has lived a hard life, you can't expect him to lay every thing on the table to every one he meets! Now you leave him alone, if ether of us will deal with him, it'll be me."

"But I––"

"No Steve. I can talk to him with out treating him like the devil's child." Josie shook her head.

_But he IS the devil's child._

O.O

Jason looked up as Warren and Barron walked back through the door. "Wh-who won?"

"Charlie." Warren shook his head. Jason looked over at the guard that had fallowed his father and brother inside. The old fear crept back into his mind, but it seemed to vanish as soon as Barron sat next to him. Jason nodded slowly.

Charlie however had noticed and quietly left the room. He found a comfortable chair in the den and settled into the book he'd brought along. Barron had told him about Jason's fears and timid ways. He didn't mind too much, after all he'd seen Post Traumatic Stress Disorder up close and personal. The Battle boys had a bad case of it. Warren was just better at hiding. Jason was coming out of his shell bit by bit, and Charlie would be damned if he pushed the boy to far somehow and sent him even further back into it. That was why Charlie was Barron's guard. He knew how to act around people like Jason, when to leave a room, when he could truly help by speaking and when to shut up. Barron had hand picked Charlie just for those resions, he didn't care how stiff or relaxed Charlie was with him. He cared about his sons, and that was something Charlie could respect.

Jason fallowed Barron around the house like a puppy. It was the first time Warren had heard Jason laugh in ages. Natalie and Alyssa hadn't even believed it, and they'd been in the same room. Jason was more relaxed then any one had ever seen him. To Jason he was the safest he'd ever been, both Warren and Barron where looking out for him.

"Jay, do you want to learn how to play?" Warren paused his hand on a card deck he'd forgotten was in his pocket. If there was ever a time to try and get Jay to learn a fairly social game now was it.

Jason looked up from his book. "P-play what?"

"Blackjack." Warren sat next to him. Barron looked up from the game of Candy Land his grandkids had pulled him into. From the looks of it, Natalie was winning. Jason hesitated then nodded. "Hang on I need to find some more cards."

"Here," Charlie tossed him a deck. "Always keep one in my pocket, some of the little kids that visit like to play go fish or build houses when they wait for their parents." Barron also fished one out of his pockets; he kept his for games of solitary. With only one deck left Warren went to find it in his room.

"Aces." Jason murmured going through the cards. "Mom liked aces…" he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

"Jay?" Warren reappeared. "Jay what's wrong?" he dropped the last deck on the table.

"Mom liked aces too…" Jason whimpered, more tears racing after the first. Warren dropped next to him, pulling him close, rocking him like a child. He knew. Warren knew what it was to miss someone so much it physically hurt. He knew what it was to be so alone you were sick. Warren knew that sometimes to worst hell was after you'd escaped but still felt the guilt of the scars. Warren knew helplessness. "Momma…I-I…"

"I know," Warren whispered as his twin sobbed on his shoulder. He didn't try and hush him. Jason needed to cry it out.

Jason didn't know where the bowl he was suddenly throwing up in came from, he didn't care ether, his stomach burned and the taste it left in his mouth was horrible. Warren was holding his hair out of the way rubbing his back. "That make it any better?" Barron asked softly when Jason had finished. Jason nodded weakly. "Still want to play?"

"I-I guess…" Jason moaned.

"Go brush your teeth first, it'll get the taste out of your mouth." Warren suggested gently as Charlie pulled the bowl away. Jason stood swaying on his feet, his head spun and he sunk back onto the couch. "Here," Warren helped him up, supporting him. It did no good; Jason couldn't help support himself, and sunk to his knees out of Warren's grasp, ice slipping from him. "Jay, when'd you sleep last?" Warren and Barron helped Jason settle back into the couch.

"I-I don't know." Jason blinked as his wings let them selves out, ice ran down his back and he shivered. Barron nodded to him self and left the room.

"You're cold?" Charlie asked amazed as Jason continued to shiver. Warren gave a half shrug and nodded, sitting next to his twin, pulling his jacket off. The tee shirt underneath was made just for people with wings, so his own had no problem stretching out. He'd found that for whatever resion, Natalie, Alyssa, and Jason liked to hold on to one of his wings when they where upset. If the girls ran in to his bed after a nightmare, they snuggled close and hugged a wing. Jason held on during check ups, bursts of fear, and when he felt sick. Just like now, Jason had a grasp on the end of the closest one, his eyes staring down at his free hand that ice crystals fell from like a snowstorm.

"Here," Barron came back in the room, "chew on these." He helped his ill son who was becoming more uncoordinated by the second.

"Is Jay sick again?" Alyssa asked but stepped back as Jason's wings frosted over.

"Looks like it." Warren sighed; caching a glance of the chewables his father was practically hand feeding to his twin. Light sea-foamy blue. "Sleep tight." He murmured as Jason's eyes began to droop and he yawned. The grip on Warren's wing relaxed some, but Jay didn't let go, as he curled like a puppy next to his twin, blanketed by soft, frosty wings.

"I thought you both had Invincibility." Charlie carried the bowl out of the room to be washed. Invincibly meant that they weren't supposed to get sick, the concentration of the power that ran unbroken down their family tree should mean that normally fatal wounds were paper cuts by the end of the day. Barron said that Warren had been thrown through walls and just stood right back up. Jason was never in the place to be thrown, he almost never left the house. Still he shouldn't be sick. Then again, he shouldn't have scars, nether should Warren. He frowned rinsing and scrubbing out the puke.

Hell. The one word Warren and Barron ever said about it. A Hell heroes had put them in.

"Jay can still get sick." Warren mumbled, his eyes on a scar across the back of his brother's neck, guilt heavy in his eyes.

"Not your fault." Charlie shook his head, returning a now clean bowl.

"I never said––" Warren's head snapped up.

I forgot to tell you," Barron smiled, "Charlie can get glimpses of people. Emotions manly, but every now and then a thought or memory." He laughed as Warren leaned away from the guard suspiciously. "He can't control it, it just happens Wren."

"Now that Jay is sleeping…can you teach us to play?" Alyssa fiddled with a deck. "We could deal him in when he wakes up."

Warren smiled and nodded.

"Are we playing for money?" Natalie's eyes light up.

"No," Warren answered a bit to quickly.

"You taught them poker didn't you?" Barron laughed as Warren nodded. "How bad?"

"We got forty dollars!" Alyssa grinned.

"They're a bit too good at it to play them for big money." Warren advised. "But if you want to risk it…"

Charlie looked at Barron and nodded grinning. "Well then let's see how good these poker princesses are. Warren?"

"I'll sit this one out." Warren shook his head; Charlie was playing his girls in poker for _money_.

"You're a goner Charlie." Barron took his place up on the couch.

O.O

"Told you." Barron laughed at a now broke prison guard. The joyful noise seemed to startle a groggy Jason as he jumped, his grip tightening on the wing. With a few soft words and a gentle hand rubbing the spot between his wings he slipped back in to his protective sleep.

"Want to play again?" Natalie grinned as Alyssa counted out their winnings. "We'll take checks."

"Ah, no thank you." Charlie stood, "I think I'll stop before you get the deed to my house." He glanced over at the Battles on the couch, Barron and Warren both looked highly amused. Warren how ever also looked uncomfortable. It might have something to do with his brother's habit of freezing in his sleep. Warren's left leg was covered in ice, as was a good deal of the bottom of his wing. "Doesn't that hurt you?"

"No. I just needed to cool off a bit." Warren deadpanned, causing Barron to let a small chuckle escape.

"Truly?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "In that case I can go get some ice out of the freezer."

"Oh you're a riot." Warren winced as the ice on his wing crept up. "It's fine, I just flame up once Jay's awake and the limp goes away in a few minutes."

"How close is he to wakening up?" Charlie frowned as the ice around Warren's thigh thickened, especially the area the top of Jason's head touched.

Warren grimaced, "A few minutes, Dad didn't give him a full dose. So," he turned to his daughters, "how much did you make off of him?"

"Ninety five dollars and three cents!" Alyssa held her hands up as their piggy bank came flying down the stairs and into her arms.

"I did warn you not to play for big money." Warren chuckled. Jason stirred blinked slowly up at his brother. "Feel better?" Warren asked as Jason rubbed his eyes. Jason nodded, slowly sitting up. "Still want to play?" Warren sighed in relief as he melted the ice on his body, warmth finally back in his limbs. "We are not playing for money." Warren looked over at the floating piggy bank that seemed to be watching the cards.

Jason nodded, watching as Barron unpacked every deck and shuffled them. Maybe next week he could go with Wren to play with Dad…just as long as he could convince himself to walk out the front door.

O.O

Warren looked up surprised to see Will and Layla walking through the Paper Lantern's front doors. Even more surprised that Ethan, Magenta, and Zach fallowed in.

"Hay Warren." Ethan waved.

"What are you doing here?" Warren frowned.

"It's called eating." Magenta smirked. "So you _do _work here."

"I told you." Layla smirked. "Do you have a brake soon? You could join us."

Warren shook his head. "Sorry," he finished wiping off the table and headed back into the kitchen.

They watched him go before being seated. "Maybe he just doesn't want to deal with us." Zach suggested, "I'm okay with leaving before I get barbequed."

"Warren won't do that." Layla protested. But after thirty minuets with no Warren in sight, they asked their waiter where he was.

"Said something came up at home, had to leave early." The man shrugged.

"I think he just didn't want to deal with us." Zach mumbled, spinning his noodles.

O.O

Charlie looked up as a cry reached his ears. He shook his head, knowing that it was his powers again, gracing him with random insight to the bathroom upstairs. Quietly he climbed the stairs, and walked down the hall, hesitating at the door. The cry had been in pain, old and new. It came again, louder, pitiful. Gently he pushed the door open. "Hay,"

Warren looked up startled from where he was sitting on the edge of the tub in nothing but his boxers. Blood ran down his back and legs, spinning with warm water down the drain. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" he was shivering, as if his heat was fleeing his body as quickly as his blood.

Charlie knelt next to him, Warren was pale, and his eyes were sliding in and out of focus. "Care to tell me what just happened to you?" he pressed a towel against a large slice across the pyro's back, hiding the blood and bone. Warren clenched his jaw as his hands wrapped around something protruding from his right calf mussel, taking a deep breath he yanked it out, biting back the scream that wanted to fallow. A long mettle splinted slipped from his fingers and clattered on the bottom of the tub. "Warren, what happened to you?"

"N-nothing…I-I'm-m fi-ne…" Warren moaned, shivering worse, his eyes fluttered.

"B.S." Charlie supported him as the boy as he slumped, his head falling forward reveling another long slice across the back of his neck, hair already matted and tangled. "Warren, talk to me."

The youth managed to look up, blinking slowly.

"Warren," Barron stood shocked in the doorway for a second before crossing over and holding Warren's chin in his hand. "Fallow my finger." Warren could hardly keep his eyes open; it was impossible for him to force them to fallow a finger that moved. He just wanted to sleep so badly… "Warren!" Barron shook his son. "Stay with me." He cleaned the wounds, wrapping gauze around them.

"S-s-o-o-o c-c-cold." Warren shrived leaning in to his father's body, trying to pull some heat back into his broken frame.

"We'll warm you up, just give me your arm." Barron picked Warren up. One arm under his son's knees the other on his back. Warren had one arm around his fathers neck the other just dangled. He shivered and coughed; droplets of blood sprinkled his lips and chin. "Open the door to his room."

They got him settled, and Charlie left to go get a bowl of broth. "Stay with me Wren, just a little longer." Barron stroked back the hair out of Warren's face. His son shivered pitifully under the blinkets, his unfocused eyes looking in the general direction of his father's voice. "Heroes got you again didn't they?" Barron muttered. Warren moaned softly, his eyes fluttered. "Hay, stay with me. Come on Wren. I promise I let you sleep, just not yet." Charlie came back with a bowel of broth, Barron heated it to near boiling, mentally thanking that his neutralizer was a fake. "Sit him up." Charlie nodded, gently supporting the dazed youth in his arms. "Open up Wren, please." Barron put the bowl to his son's lips. Always waiting for Warren to swallow before letting more broth pass his lips.

"Hay, stay with us." Charlie shook Warren gently and Warren's eyes cracked open again, but the men could see there was no thought behind them. He was just conscious enough to swallow what flowed into his mouth, but once the broth was gone, so was Warren. Nothing would wake him.

Barron finally sat back and sighed. "Damn heroes."

Charlie shook his head; Warren was shivering but not as violently as before, there was still no color to his skin, and he was in pain. Each breath rattled his chest. "Heroes did this?" Barron nodded, focusing in making the air next to his son as warm as possible. "The Corrupted?" Barron nodded again. Charlie swore. "I've seen the training you do with him. I've seen him kick a bloody rock in half. Why doesn't he stop it?"

"Learned helplessness." Barron sighed. "When I was thrown in jail, Warren was separated from his brother and giving to two of the most respected heroes of the time. That man and his wife completely broke him. Warren became a thing to be screamed at, hit, kicked, a thing that needed punishment for things beyond it's control." Barron stopped taking a shaky breath. "They did every thing to him, even raped him. He was never allowed to see me. Never allowed to speak at the house. He went to school where he was bullied and hazed for being the son of a villain by other heroes' children, and then went back to the house to be punished for it. There was a group of heroes that would get together and take the stress of the day out on him. There wasn't any thing Wren could do to stop them. He thought he disserved it." Barron stopped again running a hand through his hair. "They twisted his mind so much he thought he disserved every hit he got. He believed he was just a thing." Barron looked sadly at his son lying in the bed. "Those thoughts, the thing mind, comes back every time a hero hits him now. He just freezes."

Charlie looked back at the youth as Warren groaned, frowning in his sleep. "How'd you find out if he couldn't talk to you?"

"Josie was visiting Joy's and now Jason's graves. Saw Warren about to jump of the cliffs. He had skipped school and was going to kill himself." Barron whispered, "She brought him to me." The man shook his head. "I'll ever forgive Steve for that."

"The Commander, what'd he do?"

"Before I went undercover, I made him promise if any thing happened to me he'd take care of my family. Joy did the same thing with Josie, just to be safe. Steve was the one that separated my sons, the one that gave Warren to that monster and never bothered to check back in to see how Wren was doing." Barron's hands were flaming. "Now that man thinks he has the right to treat my family like the scorn of earth."

Charlie nodded. He knew about Jason not really being dead, but trapped in a Corrupted playground. He knew about the nightmares that plagued at three Battles in the house. He knew that Warren hardly ever trusted any one. And now he knew why. "Why not turn them in?"

"He can't. They have something over him that keeps him quiet. Even if they didn't I don't know if Warren would turn them in, after all who would listen to a villain's son?" Barron sighed. "If Omega ordered him maybe…or as Phoenix but Warren Peace can't."

"You're saying he as split personalities?"

"Not really, but it is a mindset issue." Barron shook his head. "On missions with the family he's Warren Battle and all that training is ready and waiting as soon as he puts on the Kevlar, same with patrols as Phoenix. Once the mask is on, he's not afraid, and between the two he's brought a good number to justice. But Warren Peace is a helpless thing as soon as they grab him." He stroked Warren's hair soothingly. "There's nothing I can do about it. No one would take a villain accusing heroes seriously, and I know Warren hasn't told me every one that ever hurt him."

"Damn," Charlie shook his head again.

"That about sums it up." Barron nodded. "He'll sleep in late tomorrow, but hopeful he won't be in pain any more."

Charlie nodded; he knew Barron wanted him not to be in pain _now_. Not now, not ever. He could feel the inmate wanting to wash away every last scar on his sons, even the ones deeper then skin. The need for the monsters that dared hurt them to be punished. Barron wanted their heads on platters. Charlie glanced back at Warren; he could see Jason lying nearly dead in chains and filth on a cold floor where Warren found him. Shaking the image form his mind he couldn't help but agree. Some heads just needed to roll.


	6. Wolf Song

_**As I will now confess I can't write songs very well, so most of the songs 'Jaded' sings, that Warren for all points and purposes of this story wrote, are in fact someone else's. I'm not taking any credit and at the bottom of every chapter there will be a complete list of who sang it, name and album if possible. Again songs are not mine, and I'm trying to do this legally. So, let's go! **_

Warren groaned softly as he stood. The girls were gone at school, Key was working, and Jason was asleep in his room. He still had till tomorrow before Sky High was back in action.

He ran a hand through his hair, as if trying to wipe away the nightmares that had woken him earlier then he, or his father for that madder, wanted. Lucy. Why did it have to be about Lucy? He knew it wasn't his fault…but still… Warren sighed picking up an old photo of her from his dresser. He had loved her, truly, completely loved her. He still did in away. It had killed him to see her go the way she did. Driven insane when she was a hostage by a villain, becoming too much for her parents to handle till they shipped her off to a…better place. Warren had still visited her nearly every day, tried everything he could think of to help her, even blood transfusions, but his invincibility couldn't help her insanity. She'd scream in hysterics at him, other days she didn't even seem to see him. Very rarely had he been able to hold her, rocking her singing the old Rainmaker songs she loved. She'd been like that for weeks before she seemed to come back, just a little at a time, but enough he'd begun to hope.

Warren sighed, she'd been recovering, and then the day she was supposed to come home… He took a shaky breath. He was the first one at the crash, and there was nothing he could have done to save her. It was just too much, and he was just too late to even start. Warren could still remember just how she felt as he held her, promising her every thing would be okay, cursing himself for not driving her home. "It's okay," She'd smiled at him, "you're a good person, you'll find someone." Move on, be happy, for her. Warren had begged and prayed, crying as he held her, but it did no good. Lucy was gone.

He shook his head, pushing the memories away. Lucy. Sweet, selfless Lucy. He couldn't match her to Lucy in a crash, or Lucy in a hospital. Her smile, her sunny hair, her heart, her laughter. That was Lucy. Slowly he reached for his boots and jacket. He was going to see her again.

O.O

"You should be sleeping still." Barron frowned as Warren trudged down the stairs. "Where do you think you are going?"

Warren pocketed his keys, "I have to see someone. I'll be back soon."

Barron sighed, and nodded. He had a good idea what this was about. Warren still talked in his sleep. "Be careful."

"I will."

O.O

Warren had a dozen white roses in the passenger seat. Lucy's favorite. He was sure he'd seen Magenta at the florist, but wasn't sure. He didn't really care as he pulled up and parked. Slowly walking through the cemetery. Sweet, sweet Lucy.

"_When snow melts what dose it become?" Lucy grinned at him from the other side of a snowman she'd dragged him into making. _

"_Slush?" Warren raised an eyebrow, looking at some of the already melted snow in the naborhood. The weather was heating up, the snow was going away._

"_No, Spring!" Lucy laughed and hit him with a snowball. Giggling as he chased her…_

Warren smiled sadly at the polished rock in front of him. "Hay Sparky." He knelt down. "How've you been?"

O.O

Barron walked around the corner; Warren was at the old piano. Once music, instruments it had been something for fun or part of a cover story for missions. Now it was an escape, maybe even a therapy. "Was wondering when you'd write one for her." He smiled, as Warren looked up. "Wha'cha got?" He prompted.

Warren smiled softly handing him a spiral, turned to the page titled 'Lucy'. Barron glanced over the words, "Well then let's hear it." He handed the papers back. Warren nodded slowly, not much for talking right now. He took a deep breath and let his fingers move over the keys.

"_Hey Lucy, I remember your name._

_I left a dozen roses on your grave today._

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away._

_I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today._

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday ._

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name._

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance,_

_But all I got are these roses to give,_

_and they can't help me make amends._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today. _

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_I never wanted anything so bad._

_Here we are for a brand new start, ._

_Living the life that we could've had._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_Just another moment in your eyes,_

_I'll see you in another life in Heaven,_

_Where we never say goodbye!_

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._

_Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her._

_I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today._

_Here we are, now you're in my arms._

_Here we are for a brand new start._

_I got to live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today._

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand._

_Me and Lucy never wanna end._

_I've got to live with the choices I've made, and I can't live with myself today _

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name…" _

Barron smiled as the last note died away. "I miss her too."

O.O

"Hay,"

Warren looked over to see Will standing at the end of his truck. "Hay,"

"Do you always work this late?" Will yawned.

"What do you want?" Warren frowned.

Will paused a little unsure, "Well…uh…you kind of disappeared last night. We were a bit worried."

"Something just came up." Warren growled. _More like five something's, and they came from behind when I took the trash out but…_

"I know," Will hastened. "I…uhm…you were limping...just now when you were walking to your truck…"

Warren cursed in Chinese.

"I think I'm the only one who saw, but what happened, maybe I can help."

"I don't need your help." Warren snapped. "Fly back home."

Will blinked surprised. "I just wanted to…"

"I. Don't. Need. It." Warren stepped closer. "Back off."

"Oh…okay…" Will turned to go. "If you need any thing…just call…we're kind of family right?"

"Just because you're my godbrother doesn't give you any right to barge into my life!"

"I-I know…uh I never said thanks…for what you did with Layla and at the dance…and I take back what I said about you…you're not like your dad." Will looked at his shoes. "So I'll, ah, see you tomorrow?"

"Whatever Stronghold." Warren sighed opening his truck door. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Will blushed, mumbling something about sneaking out.

"Go home now Wonder Boy." Warren shook his head, getting in and starting his truck. He heard a whooshing noise that he took for Stronghold's disappearance. "Don't need help." He muttered under his breath, pulling out and driving home. His limp wasn't that bad any way. He'd hid it his entire shift, he was just…tiered.

O.O

Barron came down the stairs in time to see Warren collapse on the couch. "Long day at work?" he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked coming down right after him.

"Fine." Warren answered with out opening his eyes. He knew Charlie wasn't used to seeing something that was worthy of an ICU go to hardly visible bruises in a day. He was bone weary, which he supposed was a good thing less nightmares that way, but was dreading the walk up the stairs.

Charlie nearly jumped out of his skin when after a short good-night the teenager on the couch morphed into a red wolf that padded sleepily past them and up the stairs. "What was…I thought he was just a pyro, with, ah, wings."

Barron chuckled. "Sorry, Wren and Jay are Foenixes. Long story short they are Fire and Ice, or at lest what we interpret to be the closest thing to a human incarnation of a pure element."

Charlie blinked, "Okay, one that was a wolf not a flaming thing; two, why didn't I know this?"

"Well, first when would I have told you? There are a lot of cameras in prison, and a lot of heroes that can get to those cameras." Barron paused and Charlie nodded. "About Wren being a wolf, all Foenixes have at lest one what they call Pureblood out side of the shape of a Foenix bird. Wren and Jay both happen to have the 'Wild Guard' as their second Pureblood."

"Wild Guard?"

"Old family legends. It's how we found the name for most of these quirky little pop ups." Barron sat down on the couch. "The Foenix of Earth has the 'Vengeful Hunter', and Light has 'Weeping Death'." Barron shrugged. "Five bucks says he's still a wolf when we check on them."

"I don't have five dollars." Charlie rubbed his temples. "None of this is on file." Barron knew it wasn't a question but nodded any way. What could he say to that? In a family of spies, one learned how to keep secrets. "Why are the names all dark sounding?"

"Legends just turned out that way, 'Wild Guard' and 'Vengeful Hunter' aren't as dark as you'd think, and there are others, 'Honorable Thief', 'Whispering Moon', 'Mournful Scout'…" Barron trailed off. "Plenty of legends."

"Any special name for the bird shape?"

"'Immortal Dying'." Barron smiled down at the cat that had leapt up into his lap. "Hay Smores." He petted her as she purred.

Charlie sighed, "Is there any thing else that could pop up?"

"Always." Barron grinned, "We are Battles after all."

O.O

Warren was still the Wild Guard when Barron checked on him later that night. Curled on top of the covers, tail hiding his nose. His fur was a burnt red with white, a pure white belly. "It turns scarlet if he's on fire." Barron explained over his shoulder. "Now if you're still like this then I wonder if Jay…" Barron looked back down the hall. He glanced back as two cats darted in, leapt up onto the bed and curled up contently close to Warren and his warmth. Laughing softly Barron left the room, his granddaughters had made some kind of a tent out of blankets between their beds and where sleeping in that.

"So what about Jason?" Charlie finally asked.

"Well, the Foenixes all have a connection to each other. Almost like telepathy. That link is stronger in siblings, and even more so among twins." Barron paused at Jason's door. "So in theory if Jay was relaxed enough, like maybe asleep or something, Wren shifting might have caused his own Wild Guard to," he opened the door, "come out."

Poking out from under the frozen blankets was a tail, the fur a light gray and white.

"You told them you have to leave tomorrow?" Charlie asked softly.

Barron sighed and nodded, "They don't like it, but they also know I'm coming back in three weeks." He looked sadly at the ball in the covers, "Drives me crazy sometimes. I'm never there when they need me, and I can't do any thing about that. I didn't even do what I was arrested for."

"You where there yesterday for Warren."

Barron shook his head sadly, "Had I not been taken away it would have never happened. I wouldn't be lying unable to sleep every other night wondering if my kids are okay, praying that the Corrupted don't get a hold of Wren again. Begging who ever is in charge up there," he made a gesture to the sky, "that they'll just let my kids be happy."

"Maybe one day they will, now come on and get some sleep." Charlie walked away, yawning.

O.O

Warren stepped off the bus, already counting down the days to when Barron would be allowed a trip home again. Barron had only left that morning but still, three weeks, and tomorrow it would be two weeks and six days.

"Warren," The Homecoming group waved him over.

"What?" he frowned, walking up to them.

"Nothing," Layla gestured for him to sit on a piece of wall next to her.

"Layla thought you might be lonely by your self all the time." Magenta rolled her eyes as Warren's narrowed. Still the Goth girl didn't seem too worried of getting torched, at lest if she was, she was hiding it well. Unlike Zach and Ethan who both ducked behind Will and Layla. "Her words not ours."

"I don't need––" Warren started but Will interrupted him.

"Did you hear about the changes?"

A course of "What?"s and "Hua?"s answered.

Will looked around, "None of your parents told you? Layla your mom was ecstatic when Dad told her." Layla shook her head confused. "Well, they're changing the classes and stuff…it's going to be more groups and less sidekicks." Will tried to explain, "Mom said that Homecoming was like a slap in the face to the high and mighty. They're getting rid of sidekick classes."

Layla let out a squeal of delight. "I knew one day they'd see! I knew!"

"You knew?" Warren raised an eyebrow as Will tried to add something about an assembly, only to be drowned out by the former sidekicks. They almost didn't notice Warren walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Zach called.

Warren didn't even turn around as he stalked up the steps.

"Warren?" Layla ran after him. "Warren, come on, just stay with us." She grabbed his arm.

"Hippie, your bunch back there are too loud and too…much." Warren ran a hand through his hair, ignoring the looks from passing students. There wasn't as much fear in them as normal but they still kept their distance.

"Much?"

Warren sighed, Layla was really like his little sister to him. He could tell her. "I don't like being closed in."

Layla blinked. "You're claustrophobic? Is it because of…the stuff that happened?"

_First cheese cubes and now stuff. You are just a well of witty saves. _"Part, and part my powers. Flame doesn't like being trapped, It's not real bad like I always need a window and door open, but I don't like feeling trapped, and they," He jerked a thumb back at Zach and Ethan, "have no idea what personal space is." They group was loud in a happy way, but they were all hero's kids, and if they, unintentionally or not, surrounded him Warren didn't know if he would be able to keep his breathing under control…or keep from wincing if one of them got closer…or for all the world keep from having flash backs.

"Oh…okay. See you at lunch!"

Warren watched her skip back, and bonk the glow-stick and popsicle on the head. Not hard, but apparently underlining a point. He shook his head walking towards his locker. He wasn't didn't have as bad a phobia as Jason. Then again Warren was more afraid of being cornered, because that's when he was hurt. Jason was terrified of being trapped in any way, but especially cages and chains that was when his pain was the worst.

"Will all students please report to the gym, thank you."

Warren shook his head, locker first. Powers could wait.

O.O

Warren had his jaw clenched as Principle Powers showed the tapes of what had happened during Homecoming, cursing who ever had installed the micro cameras in the air vents. He felt the eyes drilling into him when Layla had mentioned 'family business'. The Battles and Peaces would never really care if you knew they were spies. You still wouldn't be able to point them out in a crowd if they were working. They were the best at what they did, but still they never broadcasted it. Warren couldn't decide if he was more concerned as some higher up using the slip as a resion to dig through his head, or a rival family attacking.

The first was the more likely of the two. Blades worked for whatever power held the biggest stick, and never believed in walking softly. Risking war, or at lest a load of bad media between two powers over one Battle wasn't worth it. Swifts were modern mercenaries. Had more loyalty to their employers then some do to their spouses. But again what could any employer gain from one Battle? And why would they even bother sending a Swift or Blade, when Battles and Peaces would fight to the death for one of their blood, and raise a heck that made hell look like a paradise resort in the process?

The first was the more likely. Warren had combat skills that were far more advanced than what would ever be taught in gym, and the way he'd lead them up a level and out of the vents. And family work. Heroes didn't think much of the name Battle. They didn't know any thing other than what they thought about Barron and a few far-flung rumors, but they hated the name all the same. They already thought Warren was going to grow in to a psychopathic murder, adding the fact that he hadn't shunned his Battle relatives would confirm that to them. That paranoia would be all it needed to get Warren pinned down in the middle of Mad Since class tomorrow with a team of at lest five mind readers tearing at him.

"_So where'd you learn to do that?"_

"_Grandpa, for my fifth birthday."_

"That _was_ a cool move!" Warren heard Zach whisper behind him.

They were fallowing him, or at lest it felt that way. Usually no one sat any where close to him in the gym. Now the group sat around him, not closely, he still had maybe a two-foot space, but closer than any one else had dared. Warren glanced over at Jet Stream.

Many parents where also in attendance as well. The Strongholds were at the front of the, at lest, twenty couples and board from the National Bureau Counsel. Commander look peeved that he'd been taken out so easily, and his frown tightened every time Warren did something. Jet Stream on the other hand gave a small smile, and nodded knowingly when it showed Warren's kick to Royal Pain's head.

Warren did allow a bit of a smirk at the gasp from the crowd. The kick had been air born, and brought him in a full circle before he'd even landed.

"Think we could learn that?" Magenta murmured to Layla.

The film ended when all attackers where locked away.

"He is a secret ninja!" Zach thumped the bench seat. "I knew it!"

Principal Powers stood up again, addressing the crowd. "As some of the Counsel has already pointed out, Mr. Peace and Mr. Stronghold played critical roles in the defiance, but the actions of the students formerly in Hero-Support can not be ignored. Had there not be a shape-shifter then the school would have crashed. Had she not had a team behind her, all would have been lost. With out vines, more than one clone would have be left free, at lest for a while.

"The times are changing, and in order to prepare you for life outside these walls, we must change with it. From this day on students of any power level will be taught on even grounds. If you or your parents have a complaint feel free to speak with me at a later date, and please remember that there is another super school, but they are also changing their curriculum today."

Warren knew the other school was Key's and that they had changed their curriculum at the beginning of the year. Not to get rid of the Hero-Support class as they would be doing today, but as they had already started pushing teams more, it wouldn't be as big a jump. He didn't see what every one was so upset about any way. His family tended to value the ability to melt or turn into a mouse over being able to punch a wall down or turn into a bear. The first two where more subtle so worked better in spying; but apart from that a mouse was actually hard to beat. He knew, his cousin turned in to a field mouse and he had a bit of a friendly rivalry with her. For the moment he was in the lead, but it never lasted long on ether side. He swept his eyes over the crowds again, every one looked shocked, except one couple in the corner. Nicely dressed but not so nice as to attract attention. Their hair wasn't quite brown, or blond, or red. They were _blending_. Warren sighed.

He had to have at lest one more week off call.

"Are there any questions?" Principle Powers asked.

A sophomore girl raised her hand. "Are we going to learn how to kick like that?"

Warren doubted it, Boomer focused on the power of a student. He'd had to learn all of his 'moves' with out the aid of powers first before fire was added.

"Peace was won with Battle. Battles are won by how you train in times with Peace." The woman smiled at the girl.

"Is that a yes?"

"Self defense classes will be expanded. If you have your heart set on learning a serten style, then you'll have to speak with Coach Boomer." Powers nodded, glancing up at the woman.

Jet Stream was also looking back; she then looked at Warren with a raised eyebrow. Warren couldn't answer. Peace and Battle instructors had trained Josie by request of Joy. She was considered an off call member of the family, handy if she showed up, but not to be leaned on for repeated attendance. Josie knew that all sayings had two meanings to them, especially if said in cover. But other than 'Train hard and maybe then you to will last five minutes in our world', or, 'Your senior students couldn't even stand against our fifth graders, but nice effort', Warren was having a hard time guessing what it would mean for Sky High. To him and Josie and any one else in the family it could be any thing from 'We never stand alone' to 'Your work ethic right now looks as bad as your form on that last drill. Shape up, do it again and do it right, or get off call before you get someone killed'.

They took training very seriously. It truly was a madder of life and death to them. A child was trained from the time they were born till they died, or went permanently off call. It was hard but it paid off. You spoke as many langwiges as your age, and could read twice as many. You became deadly, whether you were using powers or not. If you breathed you sang and played instruments, all instruments. Singing was another ting entirely, like dance; no one was above or below any form. Rock, opera, country, pop. All had to be mastered. Not all would be used, Warren couldn't go under cover as a ballerina, nor did he want to for that madder. He'd still had to learn every thing under the grounds of it helped with body control, and how could you impersonate some one like Yo-Yo Ma and not know how to play cello or hide among the royal courts if you didn't even know what fork to use.

"Any thing else?"

The other questions all seemed to fallow the same lines. How would teams be formed? Who would lead the team? Was solo work now an option?

Warren closed his eyes. Solo work was stupid. It was also almost never allowed, because it was stupid. You couldn't keep watching your back and your front and sides all at once. Wingmen at the very lest were required for all fieldwork. Teams were formed around strengths, and what the mission needed. Personal preference could shove it. In a family the size of the Peaces or Battles, there was going to be someone that you just didn't care for that day, regardless, you could keep each other alive long enough to stop another world war. Leadership was put manly in the hands of the most experienced, with a second in command that had the same if not more field experience.

He opened his eyes and looked over at the couple. They didn't seem impressed ether.

Warren hung back as the assembly let out, walking over when a third of the crowd was gone. There was still enough white noise to provide a cover for a conversation. "What are you doing here?"

The man grinned and shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. "Something wrong?"

"Did Omega send you?" Jet Stream appeared behind Warren.

They shook their heads. "Just passing through. Wondered how you were doing, thought we'd stop by and see the, ah, improvements."

Warren glanced them over again, finally recognizing them. "Anthony, why aren't you in Russia?"

"Mission ended early, I had to go bail him out." The woman punched Anthony on the shoulder. "Success in the mission, but not a clean get away."

"Truly?" Warren smirked "Almost like you and Paris, Anna?"

"Oh shut up." Anna punched Warren in the shoulder. "Why do you even come here? I've seen their standards and well…"

"Sate law." Warren shook his head, "And no, I'm not going to move in on base."

"Suite yourself." Anthony shrugged. "We got to be going. Jet Stream, pleasure as always. We'll tell Omega hello for you…oh and Warren, it's looking like trouble Europe again, we may be needing you back soon."

"Figured." Warren sighed, watching them as they left, almost vanishing in the crowd.

"What's been going on in Europe?" Jet Stream whispered.

"World War four." Warren muttered.

"What happened to three?"

"It was all underground." Warren shrugged finally fallowing the tail ends of the crowd out. "Lasted about nine months, started at the tail end of my freshman year."

"Who won?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Jet Stream chuckled softly, "No, I suppose I don't. Have a good day." She called after him.

O.O

"Hi Warren. Wow I still can't believe it finally happened."

Warren looked up as Layla plopped down at his table, Will right next to her. The others also sat around him, at more of a distance then before, each offering a "Hay", "Yo", or "Sup".

"So uh, did you know those people?" Will tried to start conversation.

Warren sighed and went back to his book.

"Sorry it's just…your not that bad a guy…and I never knew I had a godbrother…so I…ah…" Will stumbled.

Warren looked back up. "Just because you're my godbrother dose not mean I instantly like you."

"I know…I just…" Will sighed. "Look can we start over, you know with out the baggage of what happened?" He stuck his hand out, "Hi, I'm Will."

Warren looked him over, till Will pulled his hand back. He turned back down to his book; the entire table was silent for a few moments.

"Warren." He said with out looking up, but still knew Will had that dorky grin on his face.

"Hay man, I'm Zach!"

"Magenta,"

"My name's Ethan."

"My name's Layla, pleased to meet you"

_What have I done?_

_**Alright as promised, the song way up there was 'Lucy' by Skillet, and can be found in their album 'Awake'. I didn't plan for the names to line up so well but was extremely happy when I found it. I suggest you go listen to it; it's a beautiful song. **_

_**Most songs won't be just there by them selves in the coming chapters. **_

_**So good, bad, in the middle? Please review! Thanks!**_


	7. Pets and Therapy

"Pet therapy?" Warren repeated, wondering how he had been dragged into the conversation. "You think I need pet therapy?"

Layla shook her head blushing. "Not you."

"Then why are you trying your sale pitch on me?" Warren put his book down. The rest of the group was watching them over hamburgers and fries from the lunch line.

"Just incase you knew some one a little…blue." Layla tried playing with her hair.

"Blue?" Will blinked the same time Warren raised an eyebrow. "I thought that it was for people with trust issues and depression."

"It is!" Layla nodded, "My mom meets them and finds a good match, and then goes and introduces them to the pet, and she checks in very now and then. She has one of the highest success ratings, she could find the right match for him."

"He doesn't know your mom." Warren shook his head. "There's no way he'd do it."

"Who?" Ethan pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Just think about it. Maybe if you're there with him, or someone else he trusts."

"Hippie, I don't see it happening." Warren opened his book back up. "And you said your mom dose her work in costume, take a wild guess why that's a bad idea."

Layla sighed, "Oh, right."

"I feel out of the loop." Will sighed. "Who are you talking about?"

"You're not getting in the loop." Warren shook his head.

Layla pushed her salad around. "What if…what if mom didn't come in costume?"

"He. Doesn't. Know. Her." Warren ran a hand through his hair. "Heroes and us just don't mix well." He wasn't getting any further in the chapter.

"Well…mom would like you…because of, ah, the cats…they uhm, tell her about you." Layla tried. "They said you never turn away strays."

Warren didn't even look up. Little back stabbers. Sad thing was, he'd feed them again tonight.

He'd had one friend in all his hell. Secret. A stray black cat that he would hide under his bed. She'd let him hold her and cry when the night was done. He'd sneak her out in the morning so she was never trapped. He still couldn't figure out how that monster found out about her, but he'd returned to The House on day to find his precious Secret hanging by the neck from the ceiling fan. Dead.

He shuddered; no he couldn't turn away strays. Secret had been a stray. Barron said it might be a mixture of trauma from what he went through mixed with his own Foenix soul. Feeling a need to protect those of his nation, those he was Locked on. Feeling the same hopeless need to be safe he had for years, the same need to belong to somewhere, someone.

Strays had helped lead him out of his fears. He had someone that deepened on him. Someone to be strong for. Someone that needed him. In the first week after Barron had been forced to go back to the jail, Warren had taken in at lest three stray cats, one of which was pregnant. Those three had grown into six cats that stayed in the house, and any number of stray cats and dogs that would show up on his back step for food, water, and kind words. He never could turn away strays.

"Hippie, he'd freak out."

"Can you talk to him about it?"

Warren sighed, "No promises."

O.O

Kay smiled as Jason stayed in the chair he'd been settled in when she plopped down on the couch. He watched her from over the 'Biscuit' book he had in his hands, but he'd stayed put. "So, how was your day?"

Jason blinked startled. "…G-good…W-wren might have to…have to go soon."

Kay nodded; Warren was upstairs explaining the potential World War and his call to arms to his daughters. Warren hadn't said much, other than if the war did in fact brake out; it wouldn't stay underground, or be short like the last one. The way he said it, she knew that war was almost here. She also knew he was afraid.

Afraid of what would happen when he left. What would happen to him, if he'd get caught and made a P.O.W. again? What would happen to the innocent people that would be in the wrong place at the wrong time? What would happen to his squad?

She knew he was afraid for who he left behind. How Scamp and Mushu would take it. How Jason would take it. Would they all be safe with out him personally there, who would be sent to watch them? Would Key herself be safe?

It was in the middle of the last World War he'd lost Lucy. He'd scrambled for leave to come back. Gotten it, but lost her all the same. The way he held Key now she knew that was on his mind. She knew he still mourned Lucy, she knew he was terrified that he'd louse Eve too. She knew if she died it could break him.

Barron had explained it. He was Locked on her. His Foenix soul was Locked on her. He'd been Locked on Lucy. It was like a balancing act, a perfect counter weight for his powers, and a perfect match for him. He couldn't look anywhere else if he wanted too, and it worked so he never would want to. He'd loved Lucy, and had she not died they'd be engaged. He loved Key and it was almost enviable that they would be married. Unless she said no. Warren would give up everything just to make her happy. If she didn't want it, he wouldn't even ask. Key knew he was taking everything at her speed, and wouldn't ask unless he was sure she was ready and loved him the same way back. She knew that he didn't compare her to Lucy. He said he couldn't as they were two different people. She knew that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Lucy. As Barron had told her, _"It's like having your spouse die. After a while you may move on and remarry. That doesn't mean you love ether wife any less. And as Wren may still miss Lucy, he loves you. Trust me I've seen it happen, you not just a Click, you're a Lock."_

Clicks and Locks, strange names, but useful. Locked was a spouse love or a love between parents and imdeate family. Clicks where friends that became like family. That girl Layla was most likely one.

Clicks and Locks. Clicks and Locks.

And she was his Key.

Jason sighed, "He said I could get a pet…a do-dog…maybe."

Key nodded. Hippie's pet therapy.

"I-if I wanted t-to…said a h-hero-o w-w-would…" He pulled his legs up to his chest, as if trying to hide.

"I herd she's nice. She's Layla's mom." Key encouraged. "The hippie." She answered the unspoken question. "Warren would be here with you the whole time…I'd be here too if you wanted."

Jason nodded uncurling and slipping away up the stairs with out a back glance, moving as if he was afraid at any moment she'd jump off the couch and tackle him.

Key sighed. She may be Warren's Locked, but Jason still had a hard time around her. It was slowly getting better. That was the longest conversation they'd ever had.

She looked up as Warren trudged down the stairs, looking as if he'd been drained of everything: thoughts, emotions, and strength. All gone as he collapsed on to the couch next to her. "How are they taking it?"

Warren glanced over, "Okay, I guess. They want to know who'd be watching them, how long I'll be gone…I just don't know."

He didn't look like he had enough in him left to even think, much less know. He closed his eyes, resting his head on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alight?"

"Humm?" he cracked one eye open.

"Are you okay?"

"…Yeah, just tiered." He let the eye close again.

"Omega call you yet?"

Warren grunted softly. His shoulders relaxing as Key ran a hand through his hair.

"It will be okay." Key kissed the top of his head. "You should probably go up and sleep in your bed. You look dead on your feet." She tried to help him up.

"No…just stay with me." He sunk back down. "Please Key."

Key nodded, pulling him up to his feet again. "I won't go, but I will make sure you're sleeping in a proper bed."

Warren leaned on her as his feet stumbled. He made no resistance to lying down on his bed, one hand still intertwined with Key's.

"Warren is something wrong?" Key brushed the bangs out of his face.

Warren sat up; the pain in his eyes was frightening. With out warning he scoped her in to a tight embrace. "I will come back," he whispered, "please…please just be carful. If I lost you…" he buried his face in her shoulder, rocking slowly. "Promise me you'll be carful."

"Warren, it'll be okay."

"Please…just promise me." He begged, holding her closer.

"Warren, I'll be fine I promise." Key smiled, "I'm a big girl, tie my own shoes and everything." She wiggled out of his grasp. "Now lay back down, I'll stay."

In the end Key ended up laying beside him, one of his arms protectively over her. She could feel the warmth sink into her, and her own eyes grew heavy till both of them were lying on top of the covers, fast asleep.

O.O

Warren sat in shock, wondering if he was still sleeping. "You'll do it?"

Jason nodded slowly. "…I…I want to t-t-t-try." He paused, "Y-you'll be th-there?"

"The whole time."

Jason sank down on to Warren's bed, shaking.

"Jay if you don't want to, no one is forcing you." Warren whispered.

"…I…I don't w-want to be af-afraid any more…I-I j-just…" Jason broke down sobbing. "P-please…I d-d-don't want to…"

Warren pulled Jason close, rocking him like a child. "It's your call Jay. I'm not going to think any less of you ether way."

O.O

"He'll do it! That's grate! I'll bring my mom over––"

"Hippie, you didn't let me finish. He'll do it, but you'll have to meet us up at the jail, and no capes. Bring just your mom." Warren cut her off as he wiped down the tables.

"Oh…well that's no problem." Layla nodded.

"Hippie," Warren stood, "he could still call it off, just be ready for that."

Layla nodded.

O.O

"So you two are the nice young men those cats tell me so much about." Dawn smiled at the two Battle brothers. Her red hair was back in a bandana, and her clothing looked like she stole it off the cover Hippie Weekly. Jason scooted closer to Warren and Key. "So we're just waiting for your father now? Good, good, I like having the whole family at these things."

Jason bit back tears at 'whole family', he wasn't sure his family would ever be whole again. Key squeezed his hand reassuringly, as the door to the small interview room opened, Barron and Charlie walking in.

"Dawn, it's been a long time, and this must be Layla. Wren's told me about you, good to meet you in person." Barron greeted, sitting on the edge of the table, leaving the two chairs for Dawn, Layla or Key to take. Jason seemed to be debating if it was worth it to cross the few feet to his father's side, as doing so would mean leaving the safety of Warren.

"So are we finding one for each of you then?" Dawn sat down in a chair, as Layla moved to stand next to Warren and Key.

"No, just Jay." Warren blinked surprised.

"I see," Dawn leaned forward, her many beads clinking together. "I need to explain something. Along with talking to animals, I can read people like they do. That is to say I can tell when something is…off." She glanced between Warren and Jason. "There is something definitely off with _both_ of you, and even if you can hide it behind a door, or a mask, you can't hide it from me."

"I don't need therapy. Its just Jay we're helping." Warren's eyes narrowed.

Barron and Charlie sighed. Yes, yes he did need therapy. Any one would after the amount of blood and pain Warren had been through. Warren was just too preoccupied with being strong for others to admit it, or accept help.

"I see." Dawn nodded softly. "Well now Jay, what do you like to do?"

Jason looked blankly at her.

"Do you like to play video games? Walk in the park? Come on I don't bite." Dawn reached out for Jason's hand, but he sought back tripping over his feet and crashing to the floor, where he scooted into the far corner away from her before anyone could move. He stayed there, hugging his knees to his chest, eyes wide and wildly fearful.

"I-I-I can-can't…jus-jus-just can-n't…" Jason sobbed. "S-sorry…I-I…"

Warren and Barron knelt beside him. "It's alright Jay. We can call it off."

Dawn watched them like a fed cat would birds. Cirous but not hungry. "What did I do that upset you?"

Jason shook his head, curling into his father, hiding behind the orange prison uniform.

"Jay, please I just want to help you." Dawn tried again.

Warren sighed, "You're a hero. We haven't had the best experiences with those people."

"I'm not a hero right now. Now I'm just Dawn. I promise Jay, I will not hurt you. Do you want Warren to answer the questions for now?" Dawn smiled softly. "What dose he like to do?"

Warren ran a hand through his hair. "You like looking through old albums, right? And watching the home videos from when we were kids." Jason nodded in his father's embrace. "Read some too, right?"

"So mostly inside?"

Warren nodded, and the questions went on. How active was he? How much energy could he handle? Did he have powers? What where they? Yes it would be kept off file. How much did he sleep? Did he have any thing that made it hard to settle into a normal routine? How big an animal could he handle? What was the routine at home like? It went on, and on.

Finally Dawn stood smiling. "I think I know who to get for you. If it's possible I would like the two of them to meet at your house, but Jay if your more comfortable here that's fine too."

"No promises." Warren muttered.

O.O

Warren loved flying. In the air he was safe; no one could hurt him. In the air he was free; no one could cage him.

"Phoenix do you copy?"

Warren came back to reality. "Roger White Blade. Wisp and Race in place?" He glanced down at the building below him as he spoke into the com. A Playground. He felt the rage burn through him. Finding Jason like he had…hell and back, hell and back. The black Kevlar covered his vitals, his streaks, all of them, glowed in the night. No Spandex. No bright colors. They were the Rouges. They left the flash and ribbon for the day shift.

"We're all set."

Warren dove lower, "Remember our priorities." He could see Wisp on the roof, White Blade was hiding in the tree line, and Race was nearly impossible to find when he was shifted.

"Roger Phoenix." Race answered. "Make a door for us would you?"

"I'd be only to happy too." Warren grinned circling, picking his spot. The furthest away from the captives, the closest he could get to the Corrupted. He shook out the fear, the 'Thing Mind' as he beat his wings soaring upwards, aiming. He was Phoenix. He was Fire. Nothing could cage him now.

Fire. He was Fire.

He let his body burn as he dropped, kicking the air so that he spun in a tight ball.

Inside the Playground Corrupted looked out to see a flaming vengeance seconds before it crashed though what they had thought was indestructible glass.

O.O

Maria cowered back in her dog crate, as the crashing got closer. _No more. Please God, no more!_ She could see the other toys cowering in their own crates. _No! Please! Don't let them touch me again!_ She closed her eyes turning away as the door smashed open. There was a roar. A smash. A defeated moan…and nothing but silence.

Such noisy silence. She could hear her heart racing, the heavy breaths in the room. The panicked whimpers of the other toys.

Then footsteps, the sounds of her crate being opened. She pushed her self as far away as she could go, sobbing as a hand brushed her hair out of her face.

Then words. Soft, gentle words. She couldn't understand them, but still…

"What do you want with me?"

"You speak Spanish?" The voice had almost no accent. "What is your name?"

Maria slowly opened her eyes blinking. "A-angel? God sent an angel to save us?"

The angel smiled, offering a hand to lead her out of the cage. "What is you name?"

"Maria…are they angels too?" She saw others run in the room, they called to the angel and he answered back in the strange speak. She stopped frozen as her eyes fell on one of the men that had kidnapped her…that had been playing with her. He was sprawled on the ground, but coming around.

One of the angel's friends stepped forward, placing a gleaming blade at the monsters neck. Her voice low and threatening.

"I wouldn't say we were angels…" the angel smiled sadly as he crossed over to another cage, melting the lock and gently coxing the next toy out.

Again and again.

Till the last crate. Maria grimaced. The perfect toy sat there, the pet, just sat looking up with glazed, lifeless eyes. Not responding to the gentle words, the soft comforts. She heard the angel trying different languages, more than she ever thought possible for someone to know. Still the toy sat unmoved.

"She won't leave with out the leash." Maria slowly walked over, looking down at the naked toy that now played idly with its collar. The angel looked sickened, repeating what she said over his shoulder to his questioning friends. Maria handed him the red, dog leash. He took it slowly, disgusted.

Maria watched as he crouched, trying soft words again and getting the same result. He looked up at her, "She has to have a leash? There's no other way?"

"Could grab it," Maria suggested softly.

The angel shook his head. "You all have been throw around, and grabbed at enough."

He was an Angel. The way he looked at them. Not disgusted, or lusting, or at their bodies. He looked at their faces, never once glancing down at the skimpy provocative costumes they'd been forced into. He spoke to, not at them. Maria turned at looked back at the other three. None had wings but still moved and treated them the same way. The girl had white bangs and was rocking a pair of sobbing children. One man, the blond haired one was sorting through a bag, as the brown haired one kept a gun pointed in-between the eyes to the monster. They were Angels. They were saving the toys.

The angel then sighing offered the leash to the pet, still speaking softly. Slowly the pet crawled out, making small whimpers, eyes on the leash. Slowly it crawled into the light, pressing its self against the angel, moving like a cat. Tilting its head back for the leash to be clipped on to the collar. The angel searched the pet's eyes and looked back up at Maria. "She really thinks she's some animal?"

As the pet heard the disgust in his voice it rolled onto its back, like a dog, whimpering. The angel looked back at the leash and flung it flaming as far as it would go. The blond haired man striped the shin sheets off of a small bed in the corner and crossed over covering the pet.

The angel held the pet out of the cage as it tried to crawl back inside. Rocking it, speaking more soft soothing words, till standing he carried it over sitting it down among the toys.

"I'll be right back." He promised standing.

Maria's eyes never left the door he'd exited in till he came back, dragging more monsters. They were tied and bruised. His words were no longer soft or gentle as he barked at them. Forcing them to kneel down by the other monster. The two men took over. One monster tried to run but only succeeded in angering the angel, who now snarled and snapped as a wolf, alight with flame. The blond haired man looked about and counted them nodding to himself he closed his eyes and the strangest spin ran through her spine.

Maria blinked as several surprised person looked at them. Then the angel forced the monsters forward.

O.O

Warren watched as Race and the other doctors tended to the people they'd just saved. "So what happened to her?" He whispered as Charlie took his hand off the girls shoulder.

"She was made into an animal, through mental and physical torment." Charlie sighed. Warren looked down at the girl. She slept soundly, her head resting on his leg. "She thinks you're her alpha now…or at lest that's what I think she's thinking." He shook his head; his powers had a will of their own picking and choosing what he could know.

Warren ran a hand through his hair. The Corrupted had all been taken away. Locked up in some other prison. They couldn't stay here. For one they'd be killed, too many enemies. Two, Maxville High Security was a cover. The sentences could be for life or a few years, but here was where you were sent for knowing too much. For being in the wrong place in the wrong time. For being a scape goat. No one who was confined with in the wall had committed what they were charged for, and someone on the judicial board knew that so put them here for safe keeping till the evidence could be gathered to set them free.

It was more relaxed, safe, and understanding. When the Rouges started, the 'jail' offered their infirmary as a place to bring the victims for treatment, where they'd be safe from other capes and prying eyes.

The group they'd just brought in had been giving proper clothing and food. They were being cared for. There was one that worried him. The ex-pet. "Could you find her name?"

Charlie shook his head. "You may need to call you uncle in for this one."

Warren nodded, smiling gently down at the girl that blinked up yawning. Smiling she reached up and licked his chin like a puppy. Frowning when she realized that her collar was no longer with her. "It's okay." Warren soothed her and she snuggled closer to him. "Tell Dad we're going to need help." He whispered.

Charlie nodded walking away, passing Wisp. "Hay, how is she?" Wisp looked down at the girl that had become preoccupied with her clothing and wiggled about as if uncomfortable in the pajama pants and shirt.

"Well…" Warren thought, "She's not hungry or cold any more."

"Hard to be that close to you and be cold." Wisp took his visor off his eyes. "If there's any bright side, I've got more than enough evidence to get sentences on those…people that make Barron's look like a visit."

Warren allowed a grin. "Nice how our miss-matched jobs work so well with this, isn't it?"

"And Mom was always so worried I'd be wasting my gifts as a lawyer." Wisp shook his head grinning. "Race on the other hand became a doctor to avoid being a sidekick. White Blade works at a coffee house, and volunteers at a center. You…I don't even think I know every thing you do: tables, spy, sing, father…do you have a trucking industry in your back pocket or something as well?"

"Or something." Warren shrugged. "No leave the pants on." He pulled the girls hands away from her waistband. "So till Uncle get's here what are we calling her?"

"Jane Doe." Race came over, rubbing his eyes. "I have a late shift tonight on top of this."

"Don't call you tomorrow?"

"Oh you can call, I just won't wake up to answer till five in the afternoon." Race laughed. "All these kids where from outside of the country." He added straight-faced. "The one little boy is German, some French, a few from Spain but mostly England."

"The family will look into it." Warren nodded as Jane peered at the new comers.

"Got to love that family of yours." White Blade walked over and kissed him, or at lest tired to. Jane jumped at her hissing. Drawing back to snuggle closer.

"Uh, Charlie?" Warren called. "What exactly is an 'alpha' to her?"

"Well…" Charlie felt his ears turn red. "I think it's like a dominant lover."

"Uncle better hurry."

O.O

Omega let his eyes wander over the company. So many frightened young faces. He looked back at Theta and nodded. His abilities were needed.

"Uncle?" Warren looked up from the girl that had curled herself in his lap. Theta reached forward her mind didn't feel right. It didn't look right either. None of the children's did. The ragtag bunch of vigilantes had the taint of fear, hate and disgust on their minds. He leaned back, washing away the fear, letting them feel safe. "As these are minors," he glanced over at a guard, "I suppose someone not related to me needs to monitor this?"

O.O

"I suppose someone not related to me needs to monitor this?"

Charlie nodded, his eyes widening as the room just relaxed, their eyes all slipped closed.

Theta glanced about, and then closed his eyes. Nothing moved. The man standing in the corner began to pick his way towards Barron. Kneeling down he shook him lightly on the shoulder. Nothing happened. The man slept soundly, more relaxed than Charlie had ever seen him. "What just happened?"

The man looked up, "Trance." He moved around repositioning people into more comfortable positions. "Six trains could all crash in here, not one of them would stir."

Charlie glanced around. At the very least there was thirty that slumped over. The man in the middle had all of their minds in his grasp…at once…that wasn't something even the most powerful mind benders he knew could do.

"No new marks…maybe you are handling it." He laid Warren on his side, the youth's body so relaxed the man had to manually fold his wings against his back.

"Handling it?"

The man looked back. "As many times as we offer, or try, Warren won't take our help. Thinks maybe he brought it on himself or something…any way he said he'd get it under control, and maybe he is." He shrugged laying White Blade beside him. "Maybe."

O.O

Warren let his hands strum as his mind wandered. Jane turned out to be an Alice. A very humiliated Alice from London that had been missing for two years. The Battle family had come in to take the freed back home. He'd wandered home to find Jason determined to see the dog idea through…at home. Now that's all they were waiting for.

"Dad! They're here!"

"Coming." Warren put the guitar aside walking to the front room. Jason was asleep on the couch. "Wake up Jay, it's time." Warren shook him gently as Natalie and Alyssa lead in Dawn and Layla. A large dog weaved in-between them ad up to Jason.

"I say he looks like Balto." Natalie scratched the dog behind the ear as Jason blinked awake, jumping back before slowly reaching forward and rubbing the dog's head.

Warren watched as the dog climbed up onto the couch, laying his head in Jason's lap. Dawn sat next to them explaining how things would work. Jason didn't even seem to care how close she was, as he rubbed his new dog's belly.

"He's from up north. Likes the cold." Layla whispered, "So it'll all work out between them."

Warren nodded watching.

Perhaps every thing _would_ work out.


	8. Blood and Brothers

_**Hello, Elf here. Time to introduce some more family, but like all good spies, they have a code. Jabber is a language written by the Battles and the Peaces. It's like the Navajo code from WWII. So when they are speaking Jabber the words will be italic. Also a Foenix is like a prince to the Families, with people like Omega and Theta as kings if you want to look at it that way. There are queens but not in this chapter. **_

"Did you hear Galaxy is charged with being…?"

"…Crystal Queen can't have done all those thing right?"

"…The Rouges just know I guess…"

"Dog crates? No that can't be true!"

Warren closed the lunch chatter out of his ears, focusing down on the book in his hands. Strange how with out ever staying around for photo's or press, Rouges where one of the most famous teams. He shook his head, vigilantes had become idles for the young glory hounds. Sighing, he let himself wander through the words on the page.

"So how did they hold up for the rest of the weekend?" Layla sat down next to him.

Warren closed his book. He'd leaned from the past week that reading at lunch was no longer an option. "Good."

"That's all I get?"

"For now." Warren murmured as Will sat on the other side of her. "Are the cats not spying for your Mom?"

"…Well….She did get a report on the first night out of them…but apparently _someone _asked them not to gossip." Layla giggled. "Mom's a bit put out over that."

"Sup guys!" Zach flopped down on the other bench. "Do all heroes have to go through the basement thing?"

"At lest three times a week." Will nodded.

"Ah, man…Ethan and I barley made it out alive!" Zach moaned.

"Not surprised," Warren looked over, "Boomer never did teach how to work as equals on a team. You'll probably trip over each other the first few times, just..." he trailed off as a girl entered the cafeteria. Black hair streaked gold. The Foenix of Light. And she was blood stained.

She spotted him and hurried over. "Warren,"

"Warren?" the rest of the gang said at the same time. "How do you know her?"

"Family, Mom's side." Warren stood as she skidded to a halt. _"What on earth are you doing here? Who's blood it that?"_ He ignored the confused stares; they weren't supposed to understand Jabber anyway.

"_It's Jumper, he's dying."_ She grabbed his hand dragging him to right outside the cafeteria doors, shoving the crowds apart. _"I gave him a donation and it got him here…but…"_ She shoved harder, frustrated as no one seemed to move out of the way fast enough, rather they stared shocked at the dying boy that bleed onto the floor.

"_I got it."_ Warren knelt down in front of the youth slumped against the wall. Blood escaped from his mouth and chest, his right arm was hanging at a strange angle. _"Hay Jumper, look up at me."_ Warren lifted his chin, clouded eyes looked blankly at him. _"Hang on, you'll be alright."_

"_Swifts, he was keeping tabs on a power's family. He checked in once before this to tell us that his subjects had hired Swifts. They must have found him, and thought he was…"_ She pulled the fabric of what was left of his shirt apart so Warren could better see the wound.

"_Spying?" _Warren searched Jumper's belt till he found what he was looking for.

"Warren?"

"Mr. Peace!"

"_Keep them back."_ Warren wiped the pocketknife off on his pants before cutting deep into his wrist. Gritting his teeth he held his bleeding wrist to the bloodied chest. Jumper moaned as Warren's Invincibility worked on his body, stopping the blood flow, repairing torn flesh and splintered bone, setting the fading, irregular heart beet on a strong steady coarse. Jumper's hand twitched as his shaky breaths evened out, his eyes rolling back and slipping closed as his mind shut down to let his body heal. Warren's eyes closed as well, his Invincibility guided through his blood ran through the weak body in front of him. Jumper belonged to his Nation, but his skin was too cool to be right. Warren's blood ignited in Jumper's veins, causing both donor and recipient to groan softy. Color came back into Jumper's cheeks as Warren paled, finally unable to hold the bond any longer; Warren let his wrist fall to his lap. Vertigo struck him as soon as the adrenalin of healing left and he slumped over.

"Warren? Warren! Say something!" a voice caught him.

"_Quit shouting."_ Warren moaned.

"What?"

"Lower your voice." Who was she again…his cousin…oh yeah…she was a Peace…or Battle…maybe…

Warren groaned as his thoughts slipped around his mind like toddlers on a slip-and-slide. How long had he been kneeling there? He felt cold. How much of his blood had he given away? What if it wasn't enough? He moaned trying to open his eyes, get back to Jumper. He had to make sure. He had too…he just couldn't move. His body was too exhausted. Warren involuntarily sunk back into who ever was holding him. He didn't feel the Bond between Fire and Light on contact…he had enough mind left to tell that who ever held him belonged to the Earth Nation…he hoped it was Hippie.

"Principal Powers!"

"What happened here?"

"Well uh…she came in and then Warren did some…weird thing with a knife to save him and then he fell over…kinda."

"Great job Zach."

"Is that _your blood?_"

"Mostly Jumper's, Principal Powers, if you don't mind I need to get them home now."

"That's out of the question! Not till I'm positive they are one hundred percent recovered, till that time you may accompany then to the nurse's office."

Warren fought the urge to throw up as he felt the ground leave him.

"It's alright I've got you." The voice carried him, and as much as he tried to fight it, the sound of steady footsteps and the slight sway of the walk lulled him to sleep.

O.O

Will looked down startled as Warren sighed, the last of the tension leaving his body, and he went limp in Will's arms.

"He's just sleeping." The new girl assured him as she carried the boy, back from the dead but not awake. "It's normal."

"So you're…ah…?"

"Madison." She looked striate ahead. "How tight a guard will she put on us do you think?"

"What?" Ethan blinked.

Layla shook her head. "Just hang here for a bit. Besides I don't think they can go anywhere anyway."

Magenta peered at the two limp bodies, "So what exactly was that?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Principal Powers looked over her shoulder as she opened the door to the clinic. "What happened?" she asked again as they bodies where laid gently onto beds and Nurse Spandex moved in.

"Donation." Ethan piped up. "It's an ability with Invincibility." He explained the questioning glances, pulling out a book. "The power of the donation is proportional to the level of power in the donor."

"So that was just a blood transfusion?" Magenta frowned.

"Invincibility is concentrated highest in the blood." Madison hovered close to the beds, watching their chests rise and fall with steady, sleepy breaths. "That's just a trick we use if one of us is dying."

"Could you donate?" Layla asked gently.

Madison shook her head. "Not yet, I'm still on recovery."

"From?" Will blinked.

"A camping trip." Madison smiled, lying through her teeth.

O.O

Jumper moaned softly as light hit he eyes. His body felt warm, and sleepy. He turned his head to see Warren sleeping like a rock in the bed next to him. Strange…he was pale…and… A sudden dizziness stopped all other thoughts.

"_Here,"_ gentle hands put a cup to his lips and he drank greedily. _"Slow down."_

"_Wh-what happened?"_ Jumper's voice was weak and raspy.

"_You were discovered."_

"…_How?"_

"_I don't know."_

Jumper could finally focus on the face in front of him. "Madison?"

"The one and only." She smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?"

Jumper moaned as he moved his right arm, it felt stiff and heavy. His whole body felt heavy.

"That bad?" Jumper blinked up at the white haired woman that stood over him. "Hello." She smiled at him.

His eyes where so heavy…he yawned fighting to keep them open…but…

O.O

Will rushed back into the clinic as soon as school was over. Warren and Jumper still lay sleeping. That was all it looked like. Jumper's hospital gown covered the small amount of bandages on his chest. His hair was combed out and he had been cleaned. Warren still had his own clothes on, save the jacket and boots, which sat waiting in a chair beside his bed. He face was still a bit pale, but his hands where warm to the touch, and the once deep slice on his wrist was nothing but new, pink skin.

"Any change?" Layla crept in behind him.

Madison came in behind her, light streaking out of the ground forcing Will's hand back. "Don't touch them." She glared, "Your father did enough damage with out you adding on to it!"

"What are you talking about?" Will backed away.

"Where have you been?" Nurse Spandex interrupted.

Madison looked back as Barron Battle stepped through the door. "Fetching someone."

Barron nodded polity at Spandex, sitting down on the edge of Warren's bed. "Maddy, did it ever occur to you that you could have brought Jumper to me?"

"There where heroes there." Madison mumbled, taking Jumpers hand, the entire time still glaring at Will. "His father was there."

"Ah, well next time you should bring Charlie with you when you kidnap me." Barron nodded. "Come on Wren, wake up." He turned back to his son, fingers pushing down at the back of his neck. Warren's eyes flickered open, he blinked slowly sitting up. "Morning sleeping beauty." Barron smiled.

"Dad?" Warren murmured, his eyes wandering around the room.

"What's wrong with my dad?" Will demanded.

Barron glanced over. "Ask your mother, as for you," he turned back to his son, who leaded against him, "how are you feeling?"

"Do I have to answer?" Warren mumbled, watching the world around him through half closed lids. "How's Jumper?"

"Sleeping like a rock." Madison stepped in.

Warren nodded closing his eyes for a moment_. "Help me up"_

"_Should you really be moving?" _Barron whispered. _"Do me a favor and relax your feelings a bit, before Maddy bites Will's head off."_

"_I don't eat junk food."_

Warren sighed; it sucked sometimes the way all the Foenixes were connected. His own deep-rooted fear and mistrust for anyone that paraded around in patriotic tights had seeped into the others, just as Lucian's (Foenix of Earth) love of getting dirt between his toes, or that Cleo's (Foenix of Shadow) favorite spots to think where on the tops of trees on full moons, had weaved their way into his own personality. _"Be mad at the one that commits the crime, not the generation left in the rubble."_

Madison shook her head. _"Do you fallow your own advice? Tell me how many of them call you a friend? I know Warren, you act and dress to push them away."_

"_Shut up."_

"_I speak the truth, and you know it. Old sins are hard to forgive for you."_

"_Children."_ Barron chided them both. _"It is no fault of theirs what happened in the past, and so close to war we should be gathering allies, not making enemies."_

Warren let out a long sigh, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"What language is that?" Ethan watched amazed as Warren slowly stood.

"Jabber." Barron smiled looking him over. "You wouldn't happen to be Roger's brother would you?"

"How did you know?" Ethan gasped.

"You look like him, and if I remember correctly only three people in your family have glasses, the other would be your sister, Melody." Barron chuckled at the amazed stares, reaching out to support Warren as he wobbled. "Take it easy, Jumper's fine now what ever the flames say."

"He's still weak."

"He's alive Wren. You don't think I'd let you slice your wrist open again?" Barron pulled Warren back to sit on the bed.

"Fire talks to you?" Magenta raised an eyebrow.

"Can't you tell if another shape shifter is in pain if you're close?" Barron questioned. "Warren and Jumper are both of the same Nation, thus can feel each other's struggles easier than the average person."

"_Are going to give them the pass codes to home as well?" _Madison snapped, and Warren bolted up right, growling out a defense in his father's name.

"_Who was it that blew all of our covers? Who brought Jumper here instead of home?"_

"_He would have died before we we're even insight of home's borders! Bringing him to his Foenix was the safest option I had! If it was so uncalled for why did you not sent us away to the next safe spot!"_ Madison hissed back.

"_You know why I couldn't turn him away!"_

"_But in the hall, since you seem to know it all? Do you swear safety for your people against those you can't even defend yourself from?"_

Warren flinched back as if she'd physically hit him. _"I'm handling it."_

"_Handling it?"_ Madison crossed the room, pulling his shirt up so all the world could see the scars that decorated his body. _"That's __**handling it**__!"_

"_Maddy,"_ Barron warned.

"_Sorry if I shame you! But for all those years where you sat safe at home, I was trapped in a Hell you can't even imagine! Is Jay a shame to you as well? You want him to answer the call to arms! Don't forget how long it took you to recover from––"_

"_Don't even speak of it!"_

"_Oh Maddy gets as long as she wants for two weeks of frights! But us no! We should be on the front lines of __**every fucking battle**__ after all those __**years in Hell!**__"_

Madison slapped him hard across the face. "Don't speak of what you don't know!"

"You have room to talk?" Warren snapped towering over her. For those watching it was hard to tell who looked more hurt, and who looked more intimidating.

"Stop it both of you!" Barron pulled Warren back down to sitting, and Madison on his other side. "Warren, give me your phone, please."

Numbly Warren obeyed, not looking at his father, or the ones that stared in shock at him, visions of the marked flesh hanging in front of their eyes. Their heads reeling from trying to fallow the words that had been shot back and forth. Most of all he couldn't bring himself to look at Madison.

"_It was Lucian and Cleo. A Berserker got a hold of them; they'd still be trying to kill each other if they weren't locked in separate rooms, dizzy from sedatives." _Barron hung up handing Warren his phone back.

Warren groaned hanging his head. Their connection sucked royally sometimes. He could tell Madison was thinking the same thing. Maybe even cursing her self, like he was, for lowering her guard so much as to let someone over hundreds of miles away affect her emotions. _"Sorry, didn't mean it."_

"_No, it appears Lucian and Cleo did…and even that will fade in time."_ Madison mumbled.

"What just happened?" Will frowned. "Are you two alright?"

Warren shook his head. "Maybe later Stronghold."

At that moment Jumper opened his eyes, gazing blankly up at the ceiling, blinking slowly.

"How are you feeling?" Nurse Spandex stepped in.

"_She didn't call any one you?" _Warren murmured amazed.

"_Vitoria is a smart woman, who likes to keep her clinics under control. How much control do you think she'd have with a bunch of heroes running around here. Add two invalids to that, and no, as long as sit quietly like a good little boy, I can stay."_ Barron nodded. Warren sighed and leaned against him, watching the nurse tend to Jumper. After a while he was awake enough to answer simple questions with out switching languages halfway through sentences or words, he could move just the arm, hand, foot, or leg he was asked to, but both activates seemed to tier him.

"He's still…I thought the donation…" Will blinked.

"He will be till his body doesn't rely on Warren's blood." Barron replied to the jumbled question as Jumper's eyes fluttered.

"So…for a few days at lest he's going to be like this?" Layla murmured as Jumper's eyes fell closed once again.

"Days?" Madison frowned. "This time tomorrow he'll be fine."

"We should get him home." Warren stood, still not looking directly at Madison.

"Shouldn't move him to much." Barron cautioned. "Warren you could let him rest at your house."

Warren nodded slowly, "Is the late bus here yet?"

"But won't it look weird with you just carrying him down the street from your bus stop?" Will frowned.

"Maddy can drop him off." Barron waved it off. "She has to take me back anyway."

Madison scoped Jumper off the bed before anyone could protest.

"Warren I need to talk to you." Barron beaconed him over and lead him into a smaller separate room. _"You need to let the others in."_

"_What?"_

"_Listen to me, I had never told Steve what I was doing. For that resin your mother could never tell Josie. Look where it landed us." _Barron sighed shaking his head. _"I know it'll be hard, but there's a war coming, if nothing else look at it as a way to protect the ones you leave behind."_

"_With Wonder Boy out there?"_

"_Yes, can you argue that he won't grow up to be the next poster boy for do-gooders every where? Having someone of influence watching your back saves a lot of paper work and keeps certain things out of paper work." _Barron raised an eyebrow. _"Besides that you have a group of kids close to your own age, that aren't family, that want to spend time with you despite what they were told about you."_

"_You're telling me to play nice and make friends?" _Warren gaped at his father.

Barron chuckled softly. _"You are the __**only**__ person I know that__** needs**__ to be told. Just do it. Maybe let them come over to your house one at a time so Jay can get used to them."_

"_Dad I––,"_

"_I'm not saying give them the pass codes to the Russian base or tell them ever secret you've ever had."_ Barron cut him off. _"Take the bus home, and talk to them. Trust me."_

"…_If you say so."_

Barron smiled softly, _"Remember, he's Josie's son too."_

O.O

"Still he recognized me!"

"We get it Ethan, he could tell who you where. Surprise." Magenta rolled her eyes.

"How did he know?" Ethan peered at Warren.

Warren would have shrugged him off, but Barron had said to talk. "Dad's just good with matching names to faces he's never seen…he probably already knows all of your names." He looked out the window.

"So what was with the talk of Nations?" Magenta turned in her seat to face them better.

Warren hesitated. "All super powers belong to an Nation, like Air, Water, Earth…Jumper and I are both of the Fire Nation."

"So Layla's Earth and Ethan's water?" Magenta guessed, looking mighty pleased with her self when Warren nodded.

"And so are you."

"Earth? Well I guess that makes since…" Magenta pondered.

"No, you belong to the Water Nation." Warren looked back at them. "Shape shifters belong to Water, Shifts belong to Fire. The only other Earth Nation in here is Stronghold, and he has ties to the Air Nation as well."

"Dude, no one ever mentioned the Nation stuff. Is it a upperclassmen coarse?" Zach leaned in, Warren leaned the equal amount back against the window.

"Too close, and no it's not something they teach at the school." Warren breathed a sigh of relief when Zach slouched back in his seat.

"Family?" Layla guessed.

Warren nodded, deciding he had talked enough, and pulled his battered paperback book out.

"So, Zach would be….?"

"Light Nation." Warren looked up surprised. "Sun and Shadow are elements, Sun is just usually referred to as Light." Could they have not figured that out, or did they not think to include Sun and Shadow?

Layla nodded, "Are the Nations lead by any thing?"

"The Foenixes." The words escaped his lips before he'd realized it.

"What are they?" Will blinked.

"Said too much." Warren mumbled going back to his book.

"You hardly said anything." Magenta grumbled.

"Warren?" Layla reached out touching his shoulder as the bus touched down.

"Peace, you're off first!" Ron called from the front. He clamed to be using bus driver as a cover job, but Warren was sure it was for the thrill of diving a rocket powers bus. Not that he blamed him.

"Do you mind if I get off with you?" Will asked so quickly the space between words seemed to disappear.

Warren stared at him. "What?"

O.O

"So you really do live this close to us!"

Warren sighed, not sure how he'd been talked into letting the _all_ come over. Hippie. Heaven help them if she ever went into law. Jason nearly flew off the couch in surprise, and would have run had Balto, as he had now been officially named, not walked up sniffed each of the strangers and walked back tail wagging as if to say, 'it's alright, they don't bite'. Still he clung to his dog.

"Daddy!" The girls came dashing around the corner, nearly knocking Warren over.

"Daddy?" All but Layla gaped like a fish out of water.

"Who are they?" Alyssa scrunched her nose thinking. Warren knelt down whispering into her ear, watching her eyes grow wide. "Oh!"

Standing Warren crossed the room to Jason, speaking softly. The others could here bits like 'I could send them away', and 'no I don't think they'll hurt us', but not anything to base a firm grasp of what the conversation was on.

"My name's Alyssa but you can call me Scamp!" Alyssa grinned up at them, "This is my sister Natalie!"

"But Dad calls me Mushu. How ya d_ooo_ing?"

"Homework?" Warren looked over his shoulder.

"Almost done!" They paused and looked up the stairs. "Grandpa came by, he dropped someone off up stairs."

"That's Jumper, just let him sleep." Warren nodded, heading into the kitchen, Jason and Balto close at his heals.

O.O

Will hadn't been sure what to expect Warren's home to look like, but he hadn't expected it to be this peaceful looking. He hadn't expected the two small girls; he hadn't expected the teenager that nearly leapt out of his skin at the sight of them. He hadn't expected the cats. He hadn't expected Warren's hose to smell like something was always baking. He hadn't expected all the photos on the walls, shelves and mantles. He never expected to see pictures of his parents, or pictures of him and Warren together as babies.

"Why have I never seen these?" Will fallowed Warren into the kitchen photo in hand.

"They've been at my house Stronghold." Warren looked up, "Oh, those ones." His face went blank and he turned away, focusing on the slow cooker and it's delicious smelling contents. "I think your mom has a few." He mumbled.

"So when do your parents get home?"

"After four life times. That's the sentence they gave my dad remember?"

"No one takes care of you?" Ethan blinked as the others came in eyes wandering around the room Layla crossed over to Jason talking to him cheerfully, distracting him from the group of strangers.

Warren didn't answer.

"Do you have to work again tonight?" Alyssa walked in handing Warren a sheet of math homework to check.

"No they forced me to take a night off…take a look at number ten again."

"Stupid fractions." Alyssa grumbled.

"Try again and if you still don't get it I'll help you." Warren ruffled her hair.

"So, ah are they _yours_ or…?" Will blushed as Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Adopted." Warren shook his head. "I'm going to go check on Jumper, don't get into any thing." He then disappeared around the corner and up the stairs. Will thought to him self that adoption made more since. Mushu with her curly blond hair and blue eyes looked nothing like Warren, and Scamp was definitely Hispanic not Asian.

Will turned to the boy left, who shrank away. "What's your name?"

The boy shook his head, somehow pulling further away.

"He's shy Will, give him time." Layla intervened, allowing Jason so escape to the other room, where he sat watching them, knees pulled up to his chest, curled in a large reading chair.

O.O

Law, politics, anything. Warren was convinced Layla would be unstoppable. They were staying for dinner. Magenta was helping set the table as the others called their parents, simply saying that they 'were at a friends house'. Warren had pointed out that none of their parents would be too happy with the idea that they were at his home. He'd also gotten them all to swear secrecy. Some how he knew they understood that this wasn't a secret you told your best friend or even your stuffed animals. This was something you took to the grave.

"So how am I Water?" Magenta looked over as Warren set the slow cooker in the center of the table.

"You change your shape but not who you are. And you can only change your self."

"So the Fire Nation one?"

Warren sighed running a hand through his hair. "You change minds, keeping very little of 'your self' or you can change other people." He looked back as Jason crept slowly into the room, Balto ever present by his side. "Hay Jay, eating with us?"

Jason nodded slowly, sitting as close to Warren as possible, Natalie on his other side. Saying grace struck the new comers as a surprise, but Warren had been raised one way, and refused to give up any lesion taught.

"So, you cook too?" Will grinned shaking his head in amazement.

"Wonder he's still single." Magenta smirked.

"I'm not." Warren shook his head, taking some mashed potatoes and passing them on.

"What?"

"Another time." Warren brushed it off. As the night progressed the conversation never once touched powers or heroes or his past. It was always light hearted and joyful. _So this is what it's like to be accepted…_

That acceptance didn't last till tomorrow.

Too many had seen him slash his wrist open, and heard that Barron Battle had come up to the school. The fact that he'd helped save the school didn't matter any more. He was the Villain's son again. Still it was not as lonely as before, the gang popped up when he least expected them. When the eyes of the crowds seemed to bore through him Magenta popped up to ask if he could teach her any 'moves'. When the whispers were almost deafening, Layla was there, asking about 'his friend that had been blue'. At lunch people stared, but more because Will Stronghold and company would sit with him. Wonder Boy and the Son of a Villain at the same table.

Wonder some people didn't get whiplash from their double checks.

Worse where the gaggles of girls that stalked him. Warren knew what was on their mind and even if he didn't have Key he wouldn't go near them with a ten-foot cattle prod. He wasn't interested in becoming some girl's 'project'. Some made moves, acting stupid or clumsy, or helpless, or overly sweet. Did they ever think that would work? Key was intelligent, had her moments but all else was grace and flow, she didn't stand being babied and could very well take care of her self, and could tell it like it was. That was what he liked. Key could be sweet, and liked the old fashion chivalry like him holding a door open for her, but she had a mind and was her own independent person.

He tried not to look too relived when the bus dropped him off and he was able to detach himself from the new cheer captain, that was convinced 'she' and 'he' were a 'we'.

Jason was sleeping soundly on the floor of the living room, Balto waiting patently with his head resting on Jason's chest. An old home video playing on the television. Warren set his backpack down and went up the stairs to the guest room. Jumper looked up as soon as the door opened.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, just getting walking mastered again." Jumper smiled. "I suppose I have you to thank for my life."

"Don't get all mushy on me." Warren warned. "I'm your Foenix, it's not like I would ever turn you away."

Jumper shrugged, and went back to the tricky act of balancing on two feet.

"You're hungry. Sit." Warren turned heading back down stairs. Jumper obeyed with out a complaint, not even slightly amazed that Warren knew. Foenixes always knew; it helped them care for their Nation. Still he nearly inhaled the warm plate Warren brought back up so that his Foenix had to force him to eat slower on the next helping. "Better?" Warren handed him a water bottle, which was gone almost instantly.

"Much, thank you." Jumper grinned standing again slowly placing one foot in front of the other.

"Have Beta cook you up something when you get back home." Warren leaned back on the bed, watching.

Jumper chuckled, Beta's food, five star home fixin's. "Good enough for you?" he looked back at Warren.

"As long as you don't go out into the field for a few more days." Warren nodded.

Jumper's face fell and he looked away. "I really was dying wasn't I?"

"Was is the key word." Warren stood.

"It didn't really hurt…not after a bit…I just quit feeling."

"Would you have rather been in pain the whole time?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

Jumper shrugged. "It was just strange…I don't know…"

"Talk to Theta."

Jumper's trademark grin jumped back into place, "I think _you're_ next in line."

"Don't even."

Jumper laughed. "I'd go see him, before he just walks into your dreams one night unexpected." He picked up a candle from the dresser, holding it out for Warren to light. "The one in my room is already light, I called earlier."

Warren nodded as the candle sparked to life with just a glance. Jumper set the candle down, gave a bow that was respectful and teasing all the same time and got a running start from the other side of the room, waiting for the last moment to jump into the flame. Warren watched the candle for a moment, usually only he could travel by teleporting between flames; Jumper's abilities were rare. He waited till he felt Jumper leap out of the flame on the other end, landing on his bed before he let the candle got out.

"Hay,"

Warren looked up and smiled, Key was leaning against the doorframe.

"I heard you tied to kill a kid yesterday, Stronghold had to stop you so you slit your wrists to avoid being taken alive."

Warren rolled his eyes. "Bloody roomers."

"I love roomers, they tell me things I never knew about my self." Key laughed. "Come on, Jay'll wake up soon." She held her hand out. Warren took it and she lead him out of the bedroom. "So what's this I hear about Stronghold?"

"Depends, who'd you hear it from?" Warren glanced over at her.

"Scamp and Mushu."

"Oh," Warren ran a hand through his hair. "I…Dad told me to play nice."

"Dinner?"

Warren sighed. "I suppose I was giving my godbrother a bit of a chance."

Key nodded grinning, "Now is it so bad you're theologically related to him?"

Warren allowed a ghost of a grin to sneak onto his lips. "I suppose it's not."

_**Whoo! So with classes and homework and all post time might slow down but don't worry! I shall finish this! **_

_**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, and please if you have the time, make a comment or suggestion. Every bit helps.**_

_**Thanks again! **_


	9. Cracked

Jason jerked awake, shaking as sweating. For one long heart stopping moment he was in his cage, and he kicked struggling against the hands on him.

"Jason! Jay, wake up it's alright!"

"W-wren?"

"You're home, you're safe now." Warren assured him as his eyes darted around the room again.

"I…I…" Jason choked, then vomited.

Warren had the bowl ready, holding his twins hair out of the way till the heaves died out.

"They…they said th-they'd k-k-k-killed you." Jason whimpered.

"I'm fine Jay, they were lying." Warren rubbed Jason's back as Jason clung to him.

"I-I saw it…you-you where…gone…th-they'd-d caught m-m-me ag-again."

"It was just a nightmare." Warren promised. "Hell and back Jay. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again."

Jason broke down again, "I hate myself," Warren blinked shocked as Jason sobbed. "I-I can't ev-ven lea-leave t-t-the house…I-I c-can't he-help y-y-you… an-and you get h-h-hurt…I-I-I try b-b-but…worthless."

"No," Warren pulled him close rocking him. "Never think like that."

"I-it's true!"

"Jason, I don't go out of my way for worthless people. Me still getting hurt is _my_ problem; it's okay, I'll take care of it."

"Y-you can't…I kn-know what it's l-l-like…" Jason shook his head against Warren's chest.

Warren sighed, "I _will_ take care of it Jay, don't worry about me. I couldn't leave the house either for the longest time, and we found you years after me."

Jason said nothing.

"I promise Jay, it'll be alright." Warren whispered kissing the top of his twin's head. He didn't mention that Jason had also been kidnapped after Warren's hell began, so they had roughly the same amount of time. He knew that if Barron had been allowed to stay home, Warren might not have gotten 'strong' so fast. The mask he wore to protect himself and his loved ones was a heavy one. Jason could take his time; drop the mask before ever picking it up. What progress his twin made would be because Jason wanted too, not because he had too.

"C-can I stay with you?" Jason whispered. The night hadn't gotten to old yet.

"Any time." Warren nodded, "Just let me clean this out and we'll get back to sleep."

Jason nodded as Warren wiped the last few tears away and stood. He fallowed his twin down stairs watching him scrub the bowl out, all the time clinging to a sleepy Balto. Nearly stepping on Warren's heals as they went back up stairs to Warren's room.

Warren took one last look at the foot of his bed and the sleeping wolf and dog curled on top of his feet, before letting his own eyes close again. He would take care of it.

O.O

"Five more miunets…" Alyssa mumbled as Warren shook her awake.

"Time to get up, school today." Warren shook her again. "Up."

"I can jump on her." Natalie offered.

"I awake!" Alyssa sat up so fast she almost bonked heads with Warren.

"Get dressed, and then, come down stairs." Warren stood laughing silently, and walked out of the room.

Jason was waiting at the table.

"You alright? You haven't eaten." Warren frowned.

Jason gave a small uncertain smile and nodded. "Not hungry."

Warren shook his head, pushing a bowl of apple slices towards his brother. "You need something in your stomach."

Jason sighed and nibbled on one, watching as Natalie and Alyssa bounded down the stairs and grabbed two waffles each. His eyes fallowing them till they ran out to the bus stop.

Ten minuets, and many pieces of fruit later, Warren was leaving. "See you this afternoon Jay. Lunch is in the fridge, same place as always."

"Bye." Jason whispered. Balto nudged him in the knee, pushing a ball towards him and looking out the back door. Jason picked up the ball shaking. He swallowed his fear; he would stop being afraid of everything. He will help Warren.

It still helped that Balto was next to him the whole way out the backdoor with fluffy reassurance.

O.O

Warren felt the cold grip of dread on his spine. Watcher classes were now for all grades, with a school wide class every Thursday, and the first term was all about memories. Student participation would be as subjects. Every last secret could be blown.

And with those, every last loved one would be blown away as well.

"So for this first round," Principal Powers addressed the crowded gym, "it'll be just a skim, something anyone could do with a little people watching."

Professor Harken stepped forward, "We'll do some fun things for our first day, Think of the answer to some questions. One, If you where a mirror, what kind would you be?'"

The gym burst into excited chatter as Warren groaned. Key had gone through this class, and thinking the first day questions hysterical brought them over. It made for an amusing dinner conversation. He'd already gone through them; there was still something for the Watcher to find, something to give it a peak into his mind. He watched the faculty set up the Watcher, a six-inch high cylinder with the diameter of a flattened beach ball. There were hooks and weirs, tubes that were set aside.

He shook his head; if he wasn't hooked into the thing then maybe he could cheat it. Just think of anything other than his answer. Blocking out else, he focused.

Layla would have been a calm lake, Zach the reflective shine of computer game CD, Ethan the screen of the next supercomputer, Magenta the mettle of new gadgets, Will the side of a skyscraper, or polished marble monument.

"That's all very nice Mr. Peace but what about you, what kind are you?"

Warren blinked the entire gym was looking at him amazed, the echo of his voice dying away after marble monument. "No."

"What type of mirror would you be? A window? A rear-view mirror?"

'_The cracked one in the dark corner of the attic no one wants.'_ Warren's voice came out of the Watcher before he could stop it.

"Well…I must say those where the most…soul searching answers I've ever gotten." Professor Harken blinked. "Ah next question,"

Warren looked down at his boots, block and wander? He closed his eyes imagining a burning wall around his mind; satisfied it was in place he opened his eyes. Letting his eyes wander, behind the wall his mind wandered with it. They tried to find his answers to what animal you'd be, but this time effectively blocked, and when he was pushed. _Get the hell out of my head, _echoed through the gym.

They left him alone after that.

O.O

Warren sank into the bus seat; he was not looking forward to the rest of the semester.

"Hay cutie,"

"Don't call me that." Warren growled, had she not gotten the clue yesterday?

Cheer captain laughed, twisting her dyed blond hair. "Well then what should I call you?"

"My name, and no I'm going to go out with you. I won't become your little fix'er up project. And I never will be." Warren pushed the hand she'd placed over his off. "I have a girl friend and even if I didn't I would still never go out with you. You have no idea what personal space is, and just because you buy low-neck shirts and flaunt your self around doesn't mean I'm going to fall for you. So stop it." Warren opened his book and didn't look at her for the rest of the bus ride.

She tried to trip him when it was his stop, hissing, "basterd" under her breath.

Warren didn't even look back. Key was waiting for him, in nothing but scruffy old jeans and a splatter painted shirt. "Hay," she reached up and kissed him. Grinning she waved at the cheer captain gawking at them from the bus window, one arm around Warren's waist. "Heard you were having some problems."

"And to think most of the time they can't stand me." Warren started the walk home. Only then did the bus driver, how had also frozen in shock at the fact that someone could love Warren, shook her self and pulled away.

Key laughed, "If you would just look in a mirror! Seriously if you ever put effort into your appearance, I think you'd die."

Warren looked at her.

"All the girls would smother you and all the boys would have to kill you so they could get dates." Key laughed, "And did you see the look on her face? Priceless!"

"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Oh more than you know." Key grinned. "The girls beat you home this time. Again."

Warren lead the way up the steps, unlocking the door. "Jay? Scamp? Mushu?" He dropped his book bag by the stairs.

"They're out back, _all_ of them." Key said closing the front door behind them.

"Jay is _outside_?" Warren was unaware he could cross the house so quickly with out running.

Jason sat on the edge of the patio, tossing an old tennis ball out for Balto to fetch, Scamp and Mushu were running trying to get to it first.

"Jay," Warren laughed. From what he didn't know; relief, amazement, joy, hope, he just laughed.

"Wren?" Jason stood, frowning confused. "What is it? I don't understand, what's so funny?"

Warren shook his head amazed, no stuttering. "Nothing Jay."

"Wren's just gone a bit loopy." Key snickered.

"Have not." Warren slowly regained his breath. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mac and Cheese!" Natalie cheered.

"Are you staying?" Warren turned around looking at Key.

She shook her head. "I got to go, work and home."

Warren nodded walking her back to the front door.

O.O

"Thank you."

Layla blinked surprised as Warren finished clearing off the tables. "You're welcome?"

"Jay was out back when I got home." Warren looked up at the ragtag group waiting for the end of his shift.

"Can I tell Mom?"

"Sure Hippie." Warren shrugged. "So are should I start expecting you at work every other night?"

"Layla at lest." Will laughed, then sighed as he realized as her boyfriend, he would end up here for dinner almost every other night too. And he didn't even like Chinese food.

"You do know I won't be here tomorrow?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"Day off?" Ethan guessed.

"Second job." Warren shook his head. "Believe it or not food and electricity cost money, and if you want running water…Scamp needs new shoes…" Warren sighed, running a hand through his hair. He would not take out money from the Battle family fortune.

Money was never an object in his family, and each child inherited a fortune, however Peace and Battle stressed smart spending, and making your own way. Warren had decided that what he had was enough to send them all to whatever university they wanted. He ignored the fact that by the way he added, with minimal withdrawals, on to his share, that he'd be able to buy the university, and surrounding land. Money wasn't a problem, but he wanted to make his own, not live off of the work of those before him.

"Do you ever stop working?"

"When life is free I will."

O.O

Warren smiled to him self, not even Hippie knew he was _Jaded_. He planed to keep it that way, after _'Lucy' _sneaked into her and Magenta's ipods. Magenta was one that fallowed bands from the time they were small to the big stage, and Layla had never heard of him before, but they both loved the song. Had no idea it was him singing, as Magenta had grabbed it off a single release on itunes, rather than him giving them a copy face to face. That, and any album cover were all drawn. His face never once showed up.

Warren liked the friendship he'd found, and he didn't want any thing to change.

"Taking it from the top."

Warren nodded out the window, stepping back up to the microphone. He personally played every instrument recorded, when Jay didn't decide to play the drums, which had happened but was rare. It was all him. His words. His notes. His sound.

O.O

Magenta nudged the camera closer in her shifted form on the top shelf, hidden by certificates and awards. Maybe this qualified as stalking or invasion of space, but they had wanted to know where else he worked to they could hang out with him there too.

"Is that really him?" Will's voice came over the comm. in her ear.

"He sings?" Zach gasped.

"I wonder if he plays that piano in his house." Ethan murmured.

"Ready when you are." Warren nodded.

The people out side the window began to count down from five with their fingers.

"Wonder if he's any good? I mean this could just be a demo thing." Zach's voice trailed off as Warren started.

"_Welcome home, _

_While away _

_They have tampered with the locks _

_And your things they rearranged _

_"We propose a better way" _

_Said the note they left behind _

_In their wake of disarray _

_You fell in place _

_Don't fall asleep _

_They'll find us here _

_I know a place to disappear _

_As a voice proclaimed _

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies _

_What we know is almost nothing at all_

_But we are what we are until the day we die _

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on _

_Let us cry_

_Let us be_

_Let us open up our hearts _

_Without fear of anything_

_Faith alone_

_Is all we need _

_To traverse this burning bridge _

_Now before it gets too late _

_You said "it's fine" _

_But the heart reveals _

_What smiles betray _

_Your sad sad eyes gave you away _

_Don't you know _

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies _

_What we know is almost nothing at all _

_But we are what we are until the day we die _

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on _

_Our shoulders bear an awful weight _

_But still we trudge on just the same _

_These colors run then leave a stain _

_They blacken our once honest name _

_But how can we argue, tell me _

_Over the fury and the fire _

_How many times can we tell you that we _

_Are not like you, we see right through _

_Your poor disguise that fails to fool _

_The wary eye that is trained on you _

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies _

_What we know is almost nothing at all _

_But we are what we are until the day we die _

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on_

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on_

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on-on-on_

_What we are is the sum of 1000 lies _

_What we know is almost nothing at all _

_But we are what we are until the day we die _

_Or until we don't have the strength to go on"_

"Or not…" Will mumbled.

"Do you think he'll fry us for fallowing him?" Zach piped up. "I mean he never told us…what if he didn't want us to know. One of those I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you things."

"Over musical talent?" Layla argued.

"Shush!" Magenta squeaked. "They're setting up for another."

_O.O_

Warren shouldered his backpack, walking out of the recording studio, tossing it in the passenger seat. Frowning as it squeaked. "Maj?" He picked up the black and purple ball that rolled out. "What are you…you saw all that, didn't you?" He dropped her in the passenger seat, thumping the steering wheel. "Of course."

"What's wrong if we know?"

"We?" Warren's eyes narrowed.

"Well…it was Zach's idea…we wanted to hang with you at your other job…what's so bad about that?" Magenta shifted human again.

Warren ran a hand through his hair, "Just where do I drop up off?"

Magenta sighed and gestured in a general that-a-way direction.

Warren shook his head starting up the truck. "Do they already know?"

Magenta held out the video camera and Warren swore. "What's so bad about us knowing?"

Warren sighed shaking his head. "Just tell me where to turn."

"Warren,"

"Just tell me where to turn."

"Warren! What the hell! Will you quit shoving us away!" Magenta snapped.

Warren flinched, but stayed firm and silent.

"So what if you can sing? And so what if you're nice enough to pick up flowers for who ever? Just quit blocking us out every time we get a tad closer!" Magenta slumped back in the seats. "It's not like you have a body in the closet."

Warren didn't respond, he had killed before. It came with the job…he never once enjoyed it. You weren't supposed to, the moment you did you were taken off call and giving to Theta to fix.

"Do you have a body in the closet?"

Warren sighed, turning off the highway. "Where's your house?"

"Warren Peace!"

"Warren Battle."

Magenta stopped, blinking surprised.

"We had to have my name changed, or who knows what else would have happened. It fooled civilian kids, but those damn hero brats…" Warren sighed. "There happy? Now you know something! Now you can put another crack in the wall!"

"…Friends aren't cracks Warren." Magenta shook her head. "I had hoped you trusted us more than that."

"…Where do I turn?"

O.O

Warren walked slowly through the house. Every one else was asleep. Every one else was protected. Magenta had shifted and vanished as soon as the door opened at her block, and it was too dark for him to find her by the time he'd gotten out to look. He'd screwed up, the brief time he'd had with friends was over. But he couldn't help but push them away. Every time some one got close, they were hurt. He was tricked and left cold on the floor bleeding or worse. He took a shaky breath as memories forced themselves in front of his eyes. Mom. Lucy. Jay. Dad. Jeering faces. Cruel cold mettle. Countless innocent that lost their lives over some blunder of his. Blood. So much Blood.

Every one was asleep.

No one was watching.

Not one saw their protector's mask fall as sobs shook his body.

O.O

From the corner of the room Magenta watched from under a chair as Warren broke, falling to his knees, tears falling. "Why? God Damn it! Why!" Warren pounded at the floor, before curling tighter than she'd ever seen Jason even in his most timid moments. All the time chanting the same question, "Why? Why? Why?"

_**So now, first things first! That was 'The Strength to go On' by Rise Against, and can be found in Appeal to Resin.**_

_**So…good? Bad? You don't care just update faster?**_


	10. Breaking Point

Warren had finally fallen into a fitful sleep. Magenta sat watching him moan and turn over several times, sometimes he begged in a dream. Begged for things to stop, to leave. Begged harder for his loved ones to come back. Plead against the invisible monsters that plagued is dreams to leave his family alone. More than once he called for his parents. More than once he begged forgiveness.

Magenta bit her lip, unsure what to do. One, she should wake him up before he set his bed on fire. Two, She didn't know how the normally strong, proud, and secretive Warren Peace would react to her having seen his braking point. As if to solve her problem Warren bolted awake, trembling and sweating. Red, red wings arced out of his back and he pulled them close, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

Magenta's eyes widened. So many marks. So much pain.

"W-Warren?" She squeaked.

He didn't even seem to hear her, didn't look up as she took human shape and sat in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"…Saw all that?"

"Yeah." Magenta put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. Do you want to talk about it?"

Warren shook his head standing. "Come on I'll walk you home." He made his wings disappear and pulled a shirt on.

Magenta sighed and fallowed him out the door. He woke Jason up to tell him where he was going before leading her out the back door, locking it behind them.

"Warren, if there's something going on you can tell us, you know that right?"

Warren looked at her, his eyes so very tiered, so very sad. "There are something's in this world you just don't want to know about."

O.O

"Hang on Warren, Will's coming. It'll be okay." Magenta whispered franticly watching the shadows should the attackers come back. Warren didn't respond, his head lay limp in her lap, eyes closed, and body bloody. Magenta cursed her self again. Warren had told her to hide. He had pushed her out of sight before the men caught sight of her. She hadn't been touched. But she had seen.

Seen him whipped with chains.

Seen him beaten like an animal.

Seen him raped.

Seen him take it all in silence.

She'd been frozen where she hid. Even as they left and Warren finally let out a moan as he sunk to his knees crumpling to he ground. How long had she just been able to stare at the broken body as his ragged, pained, gasping breaths filled her ears. She didn't allow her self to cry. Not even as Will came and scoped him up. Cradling him like a child. Magenta clinging to Wills back as he flew as fast as he dared to his house. Not even as Layla broke down, holding the now cool hand, as Josie tried to stabilize him in her living room. Not even as Warren screamed as his bones where reset. Not even as Warren had been rushed up to the school clinic for intensive care. Not even as the heart monitor flat lined for a minute straight. Not even as the faculty all rushed into the little room. Not even after they'd hooked the Watcher up to him and seen that it had happened all before…

_**Yes it's short but it leads to the next chapter rather nicely! **_


	11. Shattered

_**I jacked the rating up for this chapter just to be safe. If your really sensitive to bad, bad things happening then don't read this one or skip a big part of the middle and know that bad things happened. Oh and none of this happened to me ever. I wrote another seprit story once and every one that read it thought something in my childhood had gone wrong. Any matching to a person living or dead is pure coincidence. And this will focus more on the Wren and Jay bond than any one else.**_

Warren lay still, soft steady beeps from the monitors gave reissuance that in spite of how he looked, Warren was alive. Barron had been called up for blood transfusions, and had yet to leave. Gently brushing the hair out of Warrens face, holding his son's hands to warm them, whispering or singing softy to him. Layla cried till her eyes dried up. Will would just stare at the boy on the bed as if his eyes could force him to mend. Zach and Ethan moved in a daze, Warren? How was it _Warren_? Magenta stayed silent, still not letting herself cry.

They had tried to send a hero to pick up Warren's children after the Watcher discovered them, but the first came back half frozen, the next couldn't even get on to the lawn, next after that managed to teleport inside but was left quickly after glass attacked her. The last one had been met with an angry dog, and hissing mad cats. None of them had seen any of the other occupants of the house.

Every one decided that they couldn't be left in the home alone. But there was a disagreement on to who should watch over them. Some said foster care, just for now. Others said to give them to a close family friend. Others suggested letting a hero watch over them. Barron put an end to that idea, and all ideas before it. Family would watch over them. He also advised not trying to snatch them away from whatever Battle or Peace was sent to keep an eye on them. The result might be…unhealthy.

Barron also stood in the way of the Watcher ever since he showed up. "I wont have any hero tearing through his mind till you drive him insane." They were to let him rest, and then Barron personally would have to over see all Watcher activates. They might have ignored him if Josie and Dawn not seconded the idea. Josie also pushed for it to be a trial. And as Warren had never told the full extent as to who hurt him and how, Father Time would be called in, and for a day the time would 'stand still' so that all heroes in that part of America could attend.

There were protests, but she was Jet-Stream, and being a cover girl for heroes had its advantages.

Still the day it happened no one was prepared.

Charlie face down on the floor, bleeding from a head wound. Wires and IVs just hanging, the bed over turned. A window smashed.

Warren gone.

Stolen away.

O.O

Warren groaned as his eyes fluttered open. What ever he was laying on wasn't comfortable. His hands and feet where bound, the ropes cutting into his skin. With growing panic his eyes darted around the room.

He was laying on a broken old mattress, dressed in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. The room looked to be an old motel suite, and watching him were heroes. Corrupted.

He was a plaything now.

And they knew it.

"Oh you're awake now." One of them stood walking closer, "Why did you go and tell out little secret? Did you not like our little games?" the man placed a hand on Warrens shoulder. "Because I always looked forward to them. Don't worry though, you won't be leaving us _ever again._"

Pain erupted in Warren's shoulder flying through his whole body sending it into spasms.

"Now my little one. Be a good boy and show us those pretty wings of yours."

Another wave of pain came, worse than the first.

"Come on now. Be a good boy."

Warren wanted to scream so badly, the pain was past unbearable.

"I can do this all night, little one." The man's other hand was almost sweetly stroking his hair. "Just be a good boy."

O.O

Jason sat rocking, sobbing, as Warren's pain echoed through his mind. Warren was a toy now. Warren was afraid. Warren was in pain.

Jason was safe. Jason was unharmed.

"_Hell and back Jay. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again. Even if it takes me to Hell and back." _

Warren had always protected him. Been so strong just for him. And Jason couldn't even move from the corner to return the favor. Balto sat with him, whimpering soft pity. Jason hardly heard him as he felt Warren's scream come out of his own lips. "No, no, no, please God no."

The family was looking for Warren. They were going to protect him, save him. Jason hated himself. He couldn't even get out of the corner.

Warren's screams echoed in his mind, as he clutched his head joining him in the cries of pain and fear.

The girls had left him alone, seeking safety from the uncle and aunt sent to guard them.

Jason couldn't even help them. He felt his wings fall out, and sobbed. They were breaking his brother. Breaking him and Jason couldn't even get out of the corner.

He felt the other Foenix's rush to try and find Warren in time. He felt them try and call out to the Fire. Try to give him some comfort.

It had been nearly a day.

Warren was breaking.

Jason couldn't move from the corner.

O.O

Warren screamed as Ssnake bit down hard on his shoulder. The venom froze his blood and he shivered, moaning as he felt his invincibility grind to a halt. He forced himself not to look, he knew what was coming. He was alone with the man that loved making him squirm.

"Such pretty wings." The man cooed stroking the feathers softly, one hand all ready sliding down to Warren's pant line.

Warren tried to move away. Loathing the hands that touched him. He felt his heart racing as Ssnake slowly pulled his pants down.

_God, get me out of here!_

O.O

The Corrupted played with him nonstop. Braking his wings, his ribs, his soul. They loved hearing him beg. Loved hearing him scream. Fair Frost nearly froze his mouth and nose closed, making every gasping breath agonizing as millions of tinny icicles slices his insides. Sometimes he felt the slight brush against his mind from the other Foenix, but the darkness of what was happening to him blotched out the lights.

"Scream again!"

Warren felt something snap, as darkness took him in her merciful grasp. They were never going to let him leave. Something had happened. Magenta…had she told? God where was she? Where was his children? Where was Key? Jay? _God no! Please God no! Not Jay! Not again!_ Let them have him till he died, just let Jay stay safe. Let his kids stay safe. If there was any mercy left in the world, it'd just be him.

"_Warren, hang on. We're coming. We'll find you. Just hold out a little longer."_

Warren sunk deeper into oblivion reaching out for the voices, but his mind was too exhausted, and he fell away.

O.O

Jason felt his eyes burning with unshed tears. His heart hammering. Warren had finally passed out. Jason shuddered, Warren was past breaking; he was shattering. _"Warren? Wren?...Wren?"_

Nothing answered.

"_Wren? Wren please…please Wren…it's me it's Jay…please Wren…"_

"…"

Jason felt a glimmer of recognition, but Warren was so far gone. So broken.

"_No Wren. Please don't brake…please…don't leave me…"_

"…_..J-Jay…..s-s-so….tiered…"_

"_I-it's okay Wren. Y-you can s-sleep."_ Jason clung to Balto as Warren's vulnerability hit him full force.

"…_..W-Will you…ca-an yo-you….stay….with….with m-me…..?"_

"_I won't go." _Jason forced the stutter out of his mind. The others couldn't reach Warren in his current state; their own connection as twins was the only resin he could find Warren's mind now.

He felt Lucian reach through him to find his twin; one by one the others added their own silent comfort as Warren clinged to them as best he could like a frightened child.

O.O

Barron hated his life. He had been stuck pacing up and down in a small room with heroes guarding him to make sure he didn't escape. Now he was pacing up and down in Maxville High Security. It was _his_ son that had been kidnapped._ He_ should be allowed to look. No. He was a villain. He wasn't to be trusted.

Key had stopped by earlier to tell him that the Rouges had joined the surch.

"If there's a God still up there, let them find him in time!"

O.O

Josie flew overhead quickly, scanning for any sine of abnormal heat. The heroes had a bed and room all ready for Warren when they found him. A teleported waiting. Now it was just finding him.

She just prayed Warren would still be alive.

It had been days.

O.O

Key turned around as Jason came down the stairs.

In Warren's Kevlar.

"Jay?"

"Please…I can f-find him." Jason begged. He couldn't just sit in the corner of his room, waiting as Warren fell further and further away. "Th-they're ki-kil…" He couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Jay it'll be okay, we'll find him and worst comes to worst, Barron told me about the limit. We'll get a transfusion and Wren will be fine."

Jason shook his head, pushing past her. "W-wren needs me."

"Aright Jay stay close."

Jason's connection acted like a homing beacon. He only wished he could have flown faster to the dingy little abandoned motel.

"_Hang on Warren, we're almost there."_

There was no response.

O.O

Warren had gone numb. He was dying and he knew it. Accepted it, and simply waited for the mercy to take him. They still hit him, kicking harder now that he didn't scream for them.

It was cold. But strangely he didn't care. The cold meant it would all be over soon.

No more fear.

No more secrets.

No more pain.

How many times now had he seen his mother sit next to him, gently holding his hand, ready and waiting to guide her son away to a safer place? He lost count, but his mother was here with him now. She smiled at him, blocking out the cruel faces, her soft song drowning out their hating words.

He was glad she was with him.

He didn't want to die alone.

O.O

Jason felt his heat racing as he saw his twin lying helpless at the feet of his old captors. White Blade lunged forward, giving him cover as he ran to his twin. Race right behind him. Jason thought Wisp was the one that knocked him to the floor to save him from being shot in the face. He didn't care. He just saw Warren's clouded eyes, watching blankly.

"Please don't be dead." Jason crawled to his twin. Cradling him, shielding him from the fight.

Warren hung limp in his arms, eyes unfocused, barley breathing. His whole body battered, bruised, bloody, his mind already falling far away.

"Wren! Please, please look at me! I-i-it's me! It's J-jay!" Jason begged not noticing the swinging fist till too late.

Warren hit the floor as Jason went sprawling across the room. Jason heard his brother moan softly, but he couldn't look to see. A hero had him pinned down by the neck, cutting off his air. He kicked as his hands clawed at the writs. Ice seeping out of his fingers, and before he knew what he was doing it was creeping up his attackers arm.

Over her chest.

Down her legs to her feet.

Over her face.

Jason kicked and twisted, trying to free himself. The wrist cracked. The crack ran up the arm, till the body was covered in tiny hairline fractures. Jason kicked and twisted harder trying desperately to bring air back into his lungs.

The wrist cracked.

The body shattered.

Jason was left gasping for air in the wake of a death. ""W-wren…!" He dragged himself painfully over to his brother, ignoring all else around him. _**"Wren, please don't leave me!"**_ Jason barred his face in Warren's chest and sobbed.

"…..Jay?..." Warren's voice was hardly a whisper, his eyes still lost and dazed. "p-please….get me….o-out…"

Jason nodded, gently as he could lifting Warren into his arms, standing slowly. The only safe way out was trough the broken window. Jason tried to make sure that Warren's wings didn't catch on the broken glass, as he carried him out. Warren hung like a dead weight in Jason's arms, and his twin could go no further than a block away, before landing on a rooftop.

"Jason where are you?" Key's voice came over his comm.

"Had to get him out…had to…" Jason rocked slowly as Warren's eyes closed. "No! Wren! Please!"

"…..S-so _tiered_ Jay…..please….j-just s-s-so…." Warren's words slurred together, his eyes slipping shut. "…M-mom's coming….f-for m-m-me….." He sank deeper into Jason's arms. "D-dad'll tae' care of you…."

"No…No! Wren, please don't go!"

Warren's breathing slowed, and his heart beat with it.

He could hear Jason crying for him at first, but soon it all dissolved into little more than a pleasant hum in his ears. The cold didn't hurt any more either.

It was…nice.

Through closed eyes he saw his mother walk forward, hand extended. She helped him up to his feet.

He didn't feel pain.

He didn't feel hunger.

He didn't feel fear.

Warren blinked looking down; Jason sobbed rocking his body like a child. Key was knelt next to them holding his now cool hands; tears falling down her face as she gently kissed his brow. Neither of them saw Josie till she was right next to them, gasping horror.

Warren frowned confused, why was every one crying over him? He was safe now. Nothing could ever hurt him here.

"Come on, let's get you home." Joy took her son's hand, gently leading him away.

O.O

Jason kicked away from the teleporter, clinging his brother's lifeless body to him. "No! Leave us alone! J-just go!"

"We want to help him. Jason, it's not to late, we might be able to get his heart moving again. Just trust me." The man crept forward slowly, wishing White Blade and Jet Stream had been able to stay and not called back because of a man down. "It will be okay." Why did the boy have to have such a fear of capes and boots? It made the telapoter's job so much harder.

Jason on the other hand wanted his job to be harder. He'd do anything to keep the heroes from ever toughing his brother again. "Stay away!" Jason let the ice charge out of him now.

"How goes it?" came a voice over the telaporter's headset.

"Not good. I'll get them in but be ready to sedate the ice bender."

Jason's eyes widened, holding his broken brother closer. "N-no…"

"We aren't going to hurt you."

"Go away!"

the telaporter barley managed to doge the ice this time. "Very well." He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Not two seconds later, a pair of hands grabbed the twins from behind, and Jason was sitting in the middle of the Sky High gym.

"….no…." Jason trembled. So many heroes…so many…

"It'll be alright." A voice said from behind as Jason felt a needle in his neck, almost instantly the world around him dissolved. "…no Wren…." Jason tried to hold his brother close but his arms failed to corporate, and Warren was lifted out of his grasp as he slumped to the ground world dimming. "….please…no…."

Jason lay crumpled on the floor; Warren hung lifeless in the arms of a hero.

O.O

Jason blinked awake. He was lying on his back, every thing was a shade of white, and faint beeps sounded from somewhere else in the room.

Where was Warren? He turned his head slightly and could make out his father laying asleep on the bed next to him, pale faced.

"Jay?"

"H-hippie?...Wh-(yawn)-at ha-happened?" Jason forced his eyes to stay open as he turned to face the other way. "Wren?"

Layla smiled down her eyes red and puffy from crying so long. "Warren's okay. They brought your dad up here for blood donations, he gave till he passed out, and Warren's on life support right now…but he'll get better."

"Wh-where is he?" Jason forced himself up to a sitting position, he stumbled as his feet hit the floor but Layla caught him and supported him across the room, helping ease him into the chair will jumped out of by Warren's bed side. Jason felt tears burn his eyes and run down his cheeks.

Warren looked so little. So lost. So vulnerable. So helpless.

Warren looked Shattered.

Bandages covered his arms, legs, chest, neck, hands, feet, and even some wrapped around his brow. Tubes ran in his mouth and up his nose. IVs and weirs covered his arms. Key put a hand on his shoulder, as Will rubbed his eyes yawning. Every one was there, no one had dared leave in fear Warren might disappear again, or more hopefully wake up.

No one thought any less of Jay as he broke down, and sobbed.

He just wanted his brother back.

O.O

Warren looked down at himself amazed.

The scares were gone. He looked up as Lucy plopped down on the blanket beside him.

"So did you find someone else like I told you to?" She smiled leaning against his bare chest.

"Yeah, Key." Warren murmured still amazed at the lack of pain, fear. Here everything was peaceful. The moon hung just right and the grass was soft enough to run barefoot through. Lucy was with him.

"Would I like her?"

"I think so." Warren nodded, running his fingers through Lucy's blond hair.

"How are the girls?" Lucy rolled on to her back so they both lay on the blanket looking up at the clear starry sky.

Warren smiled, "Getting A's in school. I think they were going to beg me for there own puppies eventually."

Lucy laughed, "And you'd have gotten them puppies too." She turned to face him. "So, how are you liking the place? If you get board there's a path out to the golden roads, we can go look for angels, I've found a few. I think they like playing hide-and-seek with us 'little ones'."

"When snow melts what dose it become?" Warren held her close. "This is what this place is to me. And as for looking for angels, I've already got the only one in this place I'll ever want to see right here."

Lucy grinned and leaned forward, her arms around his neck, kissing him gently. "Wren?"

"Yeah Sparky?"

"You know that back down there…they're trying to save you."

Warren blinked sitting up. "Why?" He shook his head. He finally was where there was no pain, fear, or secrets. Why would they try and pull him back down into that cold, cruel world?

"They care about you." Lucy shrugged. "And you know you have the choice of staying here or going back, you'd survive if you went back."

Warren didn't say any thing.

"Hay, these's no pressure either way, for now lets just enjoy the Spring." Lucy pulled him back down to laying on the blanket. Warren held her close, not really looking at the sky any more.

_**Sooo…don't kill me please. (hint if you do then you'll never know what Warren picks.)**_

_**So did I do a good job with the emotions and such?**_

_**Please review! All comments help.**_


	12. Choices

Warren wandered down an old forest path. Lucy and Joy had given him time to think. Here he was never hungry but if he wanted to eat all he had to do was think of a food, turn around and it's be right there. His scares were gone, sometimes his life felt like nothing but a bad dream that could be laughed at now. He didn't have flashbacks. He'd never feel pain or fear here. Not like back there.

With the war coming, and the Corrupted every other night. There was guilt, hunger, scars.

Not here.

But Jason wasn't here. Or Scamp and Mushu. Or Key or Dad or anyone else that he'd left behind.

Sometimes he wondered if they were still safe with out him there. Surly Barron was now under house arrest to take care of everyone…right? Did he want to go back at all?

His mother had said that from the time she left to when he came only felt like a few days. He could wait a few days to see them again right?

He sighed. Perhaps it'd be best just to check on them. The path suddenly changed, leading down a hill. Warren slowly walked down it, but when he reached what he felt was the end he stopped. If he didn't want to take his life back, could he still be back to the path?

He felt a weight hit his pocket, reached in and pulled out a key. Sighing he took a step.

O.O

Jason was asleep at his side, head pillowed by his arms. Magenta sat on the edge of the bed doing homework, every now and then glancing over at his face.

Warren looked at his body and winced. Did he really want to feel _that_? He turned as the door opened. Barron walking in, foot steps heavy and exhausted. "Any change?"

Magenta shook her head. "The other's are out getting dinner, they'll be back soon."

Oh that's right…they had to eat. Warren looked around the room. He'd been here before…maybe he was back with the Battles and the Peaces. That could be why Jason was there.

"Daddy?"

Warren's head snapped back. Scamp, Mushu, both of his girls walked in.

"He's going to wake up and come home, right Grandpa?" Natalie clung to Barron's leg. She didn't want to touch him, touching her dad would make it all real.

"We're doing every thing we can." Barron promised. "You know they say people in comas can still hear you, try talking to him."

"Hay, Dad." Alyssa stepped forward trembling. "We miss you."

Warren wanted to hold her so bad. Let her know he was okay. But even as he spoke out to them, no one turned, no one heard. They just cried. His daughters sobbed in the arms of his father.

They wanted him back…they all did…but outside this little room…there where others…

Warren sighed, they where safe, that was what mattered. He turned to go.

"Here, you need this more than we do."

Warren turned back around walking up to the bedside, amazed they still had hope in him waking up; he looked like a brutal death. But now tucked under his arm was the worn out, old, stuffed bear that they would always snuggle with when they were sick. He reached out to feel the fuzzy ears. Strange how it was always the little things…

Warren's fingers brushed his skin by accident; the reaction was instant. Pain lanced through him as every wound made its self known, the empty body tried to pull him in. Screaming Warren jerked away, falling back into the floor, fumbling for the key. He didn't ever want to feel that pain again. On the bed his body moaned, and a hand tightened around a little girl's grasp.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up!"

But Warren was already bolting back up the path. They where all safe, and he never wanted to feel that pain again.

O.O

"How was it?" Joy looked up as Warren walked on top of the brick wall beside her.

"They want me to come back…but it _hurt_."

"I'll bet they do." Joy nodded.

"It hurt Mom. I don't want anymore pain." Warren jumped off the wall. "It's like I finally get into Heaven and they're asking me to go walk into Hell."

Joy smiled softly taking him into her arms rocking him. "I know it's hard." She held him out at arms length, "I know it feels like you just got back, but it's been days down there. Wren if you don't make a choice soon, they'll take you off life support and you louse the ability to choose."

"How long?'

"Tomorrow." Joy sighed. "Barron thinks you're suffering, and if you just don't get better it'd cruel for him to keep you alive…he's trying to do the right thing."

"But I…do they still need me?" Warren sunk to the ground.

Joy shrugged. "I don't know but this is one of those things you don't do for other people. Wren, you have to chose what you think is best for you."

"I don't know…I don't know how too. I've always taken care of other people." Warren shook his head.

"Take a walk and try, by the time you get there he might be turning it off. From when you flat line you have about two minuets to take your life back. If you choose yes, I'll be there for you. If no I'll still be right here when you get back." Joy smiled and kissed him gently on the brow. "I'm proud of you no madder what you chose."

Warren sighed pulling the key out of his pocket.

He got back in time to hear them all coming to say their goodbyes. They came in one at a time. Warren sat on the bed next to his, watching. Still unsure.

Will was first. He was sorry. Sad. Wished he'd known so he could have at least tried to do something about it. Glad that at lest Warren was in a better place.

Zach and Ethan where the same.

Layla sobbed. She was sorry. She should have gone straight to the authorities the moment she knew something was wrong. She hoped he didn't feel any pain right now. She would be there for him in the end.

Magenta didn't cry. She wanted too. Warren knew a mask when he saw it. She was sorry too. She should have done something when she saw him getting hit. She should have helped him. Protected him better. She'd stay strong for him. He could rest in peace, he deserved it.

They all promised to make sure Jay, Scamp, and Mushu were taken care of. That they'd be safe.

Scamp and Mushu came in together. They where sad. They didn't understand. Stories never ended this way, the bad guys where caught, why wouldn't he wake up? They were going to let him hold on to the stuffed bear for as long as he needed. Because they knew what every one else didn't. They said that he couldn't die. Not now. He made a promise!

Warren flinched. He had when he'd officially finished all the paper work and taken them in. He'd never turn them away. He'd never hurt them. He'd never leave them. He'd always come back.

They kissed him on the cheek before shuffling out.

Key was next. She sat on the edge of the bed holding one of his hands. She talked about good times. She didn't say sorry. She said she'd miss him, but if he had to go, she understood. She would go to the courts the very next day and fill out the paper work to bring Scamp, Mushu and Jay in to her custody. It wouldn't be the same with out him, but she would try and she knew that he'd still be watching over them.

Jason just cried. He was sorry. He felt ashamed. He hated that for all the time he knew he'd done nothing. He cried and apologized before unable to take anymore he backed out.

Josie said a very simple goodbye. As did his teachers and a few heroes he'd never meet. He supposed that ment they where good guys, as he tended to only meet the bad ones.

Barron came in last.

"Hay Wren," Warren watched as his father sat on the edge of the bed taking his hands warming them. "Sorry I drew it out for so long…I-I just didn't want to let you go. I don't know how many people have told you to hang in and fight…but if you are tiered and don't want to…I-I understand. I wish you had never had to be strong…or at lest what every one thinks strong is. Sometimes it is biting the bullet, but the bravest thing you ever did was get up in the morning. Gave people a resin to live. Some times the hardest thing is…let-ting go and say…s-s-saying good-b-b-ye…" Barron trailed off as tears fell from his eyes. Warren gaped. He couldn't remember ever seeing his dad cry in front of him. "I'll be here till the end of it. If you want to fight it out, and come back, I'll be here ready and waiting. I'll help you through every thing. If you go…say hello to your mom and Lucy for me."

He got up opened the door to let the others in before taking Warren's hand and pulling the plug.

Warren sat there staring, he didn't know what to do, and he was running out of time. He was watching his body die, and people cry about it. He took a deep breath pulling out his key. _Think of what's best for you…_

O.O

Barron didn't believe it at first, the beep took every one by surprise. Warren gagged as he tried to breath around the tubes. "W-wren?" Jason blinked as another beep shied by over the heart monitor. Doctors pushed family and friends back working quickly and soon Warren didn't half to gasp for breath.

His eyes cracked open but rather than seeing smiling, amazed, relived faces he saw Joy and Lucy sitting at the end of his bed. Smiling at him. He let his eyes close, they'd be there when he woke up, and right now he was so very sleepy…

_**So short again! How'd you like it? Did any one think that he was going to pick differently? It's hard to do other people's emotions from Warren's point of view, because he didn't feel them the same way any more. But I think I worked it out!**_

_**Let me know what you think! **_


	13. Ember's Glow

Barron gently held Warren's hand. The boy on the bed had slipped back into comatose, but he breathed on his own, aided only by an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. Doctors where convinced that Warren would wake soon, as now he could squeeze their hand when asked. He could hear them.

The heroes wanted to hook Warren up to the Watcher and find all the Corrupted but Barron had stood firm. Nothing was being done to Warren till he was strong enough to handle it. For now he could rest.

"Any change?" Josie tip-toed in the room.

"Not yet, but he hasn't gotten worse again and that's good." Barron ran his free hand through his hair. "I almost lost him."

Josie looked down at the sleeping body that lay limp on the bed. "In all my years of training with your family there's one thing I've learned above all else…there's nothing that can kill a Battle that had a will to live."

Barron smiled softly, giving Warren's hand a gentle squeeze, wanting to sob with relief as Warren's hand weakly tightened around his.

O.O

Warren's eyes fluttered open; it took him a moment to recognize what he was seeing. The gang was all sitting around him, making lighthearted jokes at each other. He ears still were too sleepy to grasp words, but it was still better than the sadness he'd seen before. He smiled weakly as he watched them.

_How are you doing? Is this one Key?_ Lucy smiled at him from the end of the bed, jerking her thumb at Key. _She's been in here constantly. _

Warren tried to answer but his lips refused to move.

_You do need to rest some more Wren. _Joy came up next to his bedside, as Warren fought to hold his eyes open, he'd only been awake for a few seconds; how could he already be this tired again?

Still as Joy leaned down and kissed his brow, he fell back into dreams.

O.O

Steve was alone, or almost. He was in the room with_ three _other people, but one was in a coma and the other two had fallen exhausted into sleep.

The boy that had been the cover model for 'Villain in the Making' in his mind was lying helpless, wounded by the very people Steve had thought to be on the side of truth and justice. He sighed leaning on the end of the bed, watching the heart monitor bounce out a rhythm. Barron sighed murmuring in his sleep as he shifted, his grip tightening ever so slightly on his son's hand. Steve shook his head, the man before him had once been his best friend. Then he'd gone, in Steve's opinion, crazy, turning villain, killing people. And then the twin what was his name, Mason…no it started with a 'J' Jack maybe. But still, he had to be one of the most timid people ever to walk the earth…at lest till you got close to his brother. That had brought a whole new meaning to the term 'frost bite'.

That in its self brought up interesting facts. Twins usually had some similarity in their powers, if that was so Warren had been lieing through his teeth for years about what he could do. Lies and secrets. Steve may sympathize with him, but he didn't trust him, didn't trust him around his son. Steve froze as the twin shifted blinking awake. His eyes found the Commander and a low growl snarled from his lips.

"Get away from him!"

"Take it easy," Steve backed away hands up, as the boy became a wolf. He did not want to be frost bitten again.

"Jason," Dawn had walked briskly in, Steve figured she'd hear the growling and came before they ran out of hot pads for frozen bite marks. "Warren's fine, no one is hurting him."

Barron was awake now as well, watching silently. _Funny,_ he thought, _how long ago was it that Warren protected Jason. Jason never even left the house._

Jason didn't care that the Commander wasn't hurting Warren now, he was going to stop it from ever happening again. Balto also had his ears back and fangs bared. Jason could only handle so much with out his dog, but once together they made quite the pair of guardians. Jason stepped forward, legs coiled. They would never hurt Warren again.

Steve backed away a bit faster only to almost trip over a waiting cougar. "We weren't going to hurt him!"

The cougar didn't seem to care either.

"I would just get out." Omega said coolly as he stepped around walking to the bedside, Theta right behind him.

"He's trying to wake up." Theta nodded watching the still body.

Jason's head snapped around to look back.

"Are you going to help him?" Dawn asked gently.

Theta shook his head. "If he's still to weak to open his eyes then he has no business opening them. Let him sleep, I would however not advise telling him he's in his school…to many old haunts here…to many heroes."

"Not all of us hurt them!" Steve protested.

"No one hit deeper than you." Barron growled. "Never come near my family again."

"Barron!" Steve blinked taken back, "I wasn't the one that left them!"

"I was taken! Who made the antidote for Joy arrive late! Who split them! Who gave Warren over to a _M__onster!_" Barron had crossed the room before any one could blink. "You make one move against them, I even think you'll hurt them and every God Damn Hero in the world put together won't save you." Steve took an involuntary step back,

"Again," Omega didn't even look over, his hand brushing stray bangs out of Warren's face, "I would leave before your health takes a turn for the worst."

Barron watched his once best friend, best man even, turn and leave. Jason was protecting Warren and he and Steve had become bitter enemies. Time and tragedy changed people.

Lucian stood, brown fur becoming black hair streaked brown. "How is he?" Jason whimpered, nuzzling Warren's limp hand. Lucian tried to give Jason a reassuring smile, but they'd all felt Warren's death like they'd been kicked in the chest. Even after they could stand, it felt _wrong_…Lucian couldn't imagine what it had felt like to Jason. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to focus on when Warren came back, the relief, the peace it brought them. Jason's joy and hope had spun their minds around. Now even as they reached out to Warren they got no reply other than a confused recognition, they started leaving him alone after a while; letting him sleep as deep as he needed rather than try to drag him out of the coma.

"No change." Barron sighed taking his place at his son's side. The Foenixes would come around every now and then, when they weren't hunting down Corrupted with a vengeance, or trying to keep the peace and negotiate out of a war.

"At all?" Madison sighed from the doorway. "Lucian we're heading out again if you want to come."

"Yeah, give me a moment."

Barron watched the Earth Lord leave murmuring to himself, or at lest start to. Lucian froze and turned around.

One the bed Warren frowned then blinked, looking up at them trough half lidded eyes.

"Hay, how are you feeling?" Omega smiled gently down at him.

"G-grandpa? Dad?" Warren whispered.

"I'm here." Omega nodded. "We're all here."

"You' all fuzzy." Warren sighed sinking further into the bed. His words coming out slurred. "Wha' happened?"

"They got you." Jason stood as a human, tears of relief falling down his face. "Y-you d-di…you're awake now."

"Did they hurt you?" Warren murmured, 'hurt you' coming out more like 'huroo'.

Jason shook his head.

"They're all okay, Wren." Barron promised.

"Daddy!" Scamp and Mushu bolted across the room jumping up on the bed. Warren winced as his ingered body protested and Barron scooped them off as Key came up next to them, gently kissing him on the top of his head. "Daddy your awake now!"

"Good to see you too." Warren moaned softly, they hadn't even hit him, why did it hurt?

"We'll have them give you something for the pain." Madison walked backwards to Nurse Spandex's office.

"Hummm…? Warren blinked, it was becoming harder to focus. How much time had past before Magenta nearly strangled him in a hug? Will didn't dare try, Layla and Ethan were crying, Zach couldn't control his volume.

"This will make you a bit sleepy." Was the last thing her heard clearly as the pain medication dripped into his veins. It felt like warm embers sounded him, looking gown at him with glowing smiles. He felt Old Stuffed Bear being snuggled closer then he slipped away, Theta spinning him pleasant dreams.

O.O

"It's been two days since he woke up last, he can't handle the Watcher." Barron snapped at the counsel of heroes in front of him.

"We need to get these trials over with. The longer we wait the more chance these 'Corrupted' will get away or hurt someone else. You can over see it, but Barron we're not asking, this trial will happen today."

Barron sighed, "Heroes never do ask. This doesn't happen with out Theta."

O.O

Warren was lying on a cot in the middle of the gym. All his peers, all his teachers, every one was present. His murmured in his sleep as the needles were set in his skin, wires attached. "Now it might just be blank…" The hero trailed off. It was most certainly not blank.

"Joy," Barron breathed.

*.*

_Joy and Lucy laughed as Warren just grinned and shook his head. "Really Mom? You had to tell her about that one?"_

"_Oh, I've heard most of the other stories!" Lucy winked. "So how's life? I fallowed Key around and I like her."_

"_Hurts right now." Warren shrugged, "Or it did, I think they gave me something. Where am I anyway?"_

"_You forgot?" Joy raised an eyebrow at him._

"_Yeah, I almost forgot about this path too." Warren ran a hand through his hair. _

"_I figured, I suppose it's a good trade for life." Joy smiled. "So other than that, what's new?"_

_Warren shrugged. "Nothing much…No wait; I think Jay's out of the house…but I'm not sure where I am…the girls are with me too…where ever we are."_

"_You can ask when you wake up again." Joy shrugged. "Now where is your Grandpa?" She looked back up the path. "He said he'd come and see you, bring your sister with him."_

"_Your grandparents have been hogging her." Lucy smiled, giggling and Warren's surprise. "Oh that's right she was watching Narnia being filmed when you where in Heaven. You haven't met her yet!"_

"_The new one?"_

"_No the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe. Time doesn't apply here." Joy laughed. "She loves Narina."_

_Lucy joined her as a little red dark red haired girl ran up and tackle hugged Warren. _

"_Wren, this is your little sister. We all call her Peep."_

"_Peep?" Warren looked down at the grinning little face._

"_You're a Wren, Jason's a Jay, so if she was a bird––," Joy explained between giggles._

"_I'd be a Peep Chick!" Peep cheered. "Grandpa! Grandpa! I beat you! I found them first!"_

"_You did." Warren grinned amazed as the gray haired man ran up to join them. "Hello Wren, how are you doing?"_

"_Better now. I just needed to…get away for a bit?"_

_Lucy ruffled Peep's hair. "You're body's in deep sleep, trust me I checked on you. Nothing will wake you up, they dropped a tray and there was this huge crash, you didn't even stir…at all." _

_Warren blinked. "What crash?"_

_Lucy laughed at him. _

"_So you're my little sister?" Warren looked down at the child who had yet to let go of him._

"_So you're my big brother?" She wrinkled her nose. Cute, there was no other way to put it, she was adorable._

"_I suppose I am." Warren leaned back against a tree, looking down at his arms, well the scars where back. He sighed and glanced back up the path._

"_You're not fallowing us home." Joy shook her head. "Things will turn out alright, I promise, and I don't want to see you up there again till it'd from old age."_

_Lucy snorted and shook her head. "So see you in two centuries." _

_Warren smirked, invincibility did make for a longer life, and his family on both sides had set the life expectancy from anywhere around 167 to 250._

"_Oh and when you get kids I might haunt your house, I love kids!"_

"_Sparky I have kids now." Warren blinked._

"_I know, I haunt your house, but I didn't know if Jay would like me moving things around." Lucy nodded._

"_Then how did you not know about Key?"_

"_I didn't fallow you on dates, that's a bit stalker-ish, and I only popped in every once and a while. Mostly on movie night. Love me some Disney!" Lucy plopped over next to them, Peep settling on Warren's lap as his Grate Grandfather sat down next to Joy._

"_Can you read me this?" Peep help up a book. _

"_Don't let Pigeon Drive the Bus" Warren raised an eyebrow. "Okay."_

*.*

Barron looked over at Theta. "Tell me this is a dream and you're inducing it."

Theta shook his head, eyes wide. "No this is all real…"

"Are we seeing Heaven?" Josie came up next to them.

"Wren's not dead." Barron murmured. "This can't be…he's not dead." But all the same he took Warren's pulse, relived to find it strong and steady.

"Now what?"

"Now you unhook him." Omega watched amazed.

"We have to get this done today."

Theta sighed, "I can try…but this is something I've never done before…"

*.*

_Joy looked up as her Grandfather stood, "What's up? To much story time for you?"_

_Warren looked over the book Peep was holding. They'd gone through every 'Don't let the Pigeon––,' ever made, every 'Biscuit the Dog', every 'Strawberry Shortcake', and now was currently working through 'Disney Storybook Collections'. _

"_No, I'm just going to check on somebody. I'll be right back." _

_Warren watched surprised as his Grate Grandfather walked down the path towards the earth. Only to return a short moment later with Theta fallowing him._

"_How did you…what happened?" Warren's mind raced, Theta couldn't be dead!_

"_I came to get you." Theta glanced around. _

"_But…I wanted to hear 'Toy Story'." Peep protested, as Warren's eyes suddenly got heavy. _

_Lucy picked Peep up as Warren's eyes finally slipped closed. "It's alright, we'll just find him later."_

"_Thank you." Theta gently lifted the sleeping youth. _

"_Just fallow the path back down." Joy waved as Theta walked away, Warren drooping limply in his arms. "Watcher?"_

"_Hum?" Grandpa looked over. _

"_Are they using Wren as a witness in a trial?" Joy elaborated. _

"_Oh, yes." Grandpa sighed softly. "Such mess he's in, this'll hopefully help him out of it."_

O.O

Barron breathed a sigh of relief as Theta blinked up at him. He didn't care how strong a mind bender his older brother was, no one had tried to fetch a mind from where Warren had been. "Got him settled?"

Theta nodded sitting up slowly, "He won't even know what we're looking at."

Omega glance at his sons briefly before watching the heroes move around his grandson. Peace and Battle forces where there that day, and if any more harm came to one of their own, the favor would be returned with interest.

Warren's subconscious mind wandered idly, every now and then brushing over some found memory. Omega shook his head. He knew that the heroes here wanted Warren to be wrong. They wanted him to be nothing more than the Devil's Child crying wolf. Then they'd never have to admit that there were monsters among them. They could stay good little scouts. They could be guilt free.

He watched as the heroes than directed Warren's memories.

Oh how wrong they were.

How very, very wrong.

"_No! Mom! Wake up! Please wake up!" Warren screamed as Jason cried franticly for help of any kind. Their mother couldn't have just be dead, where she lay in the hospital bed. Dad was coming. He was bringing the antidote. It was going to be okay. She couldn't be dead. He wasn't arrested by the Commander, he was coming with the antidote. He was going to save Mom. It was going to be okay._

_*.*_

"_Jason! Let go of me! Jason no! Jay! Let go! Let go!" Warren kicked and struggled as he was dragged away from his twin. Jason cried for him, trying to free himself from the hero's grip. "Put me down!" Warren turned hitting the man that held him carrying him out to his new legal guardians' car. But even as hard and angry as he beat at the chest, his just wasn't strong enough to harm the Commander. "Jay! Let me go! Jay no! I don't want to go!"_

"_It'll be okay. You'll thank me one day." Was the only thing the Commander could say as he forced Warren into the car._

"_I hate you! It's your fault Mom's dead! It's all your fault! I hate you! I hate you! __**I hate you!**__"_

_*.*_

_Warren huddled close on the farthest corner of the bed. The man was back. He had that look. How was he supposed to call this monster father? No…no…no! This wasn't right! He wasn't supposed to be touched like this! No!_

_*.*_

_He looked up at the circle of angry faces. What had he done now? If only he knew he could just avoid making his masters angry. He could be spared the pain. He whimpered as the glass bottle was smashed into his back. _

"_You! Look what you did!"_

_He didn't even move as the fist collided with his jaw. He'd messed up again. He needed to be punished. _

_*.*_

"_I'll take care of you. Don't worry." He promised the black cat that purred affectionately in his lap. She was a bit scruffy, but she was the only one in his life that didn't hurt or yell at him. Even at school, other kids would steal his books, pencils, push him in the hall, vandalize his things, and alienate him at lunch. He had no friends. Other kids that might have been nice to him made no move of compassion, not now that he was 'that kid'. His only friend was the black stray cat that hid under his bed when he was hit, and purred sweetly in his lap once the man and woman had left him for the night. _

_He'd feed her scraps of his already meager meal. Pet her. Hold her at night when he slept. She was his Secret. She didn't care that his spark had gone out. She didn't care that his wings were so broken now Warren didn't even dream of flying again. She loved him the way he was. _

_Warren curled under the sheets, Secret pulled close, her tail twitching contently. "I'll take care of you, I promise."_

_*.*_

"_Why don't you just jump off a cliff!" the boy shoved Warren down as his friends kicked dirt in his face. "No one cares about you!"_

_Why didn't he?_

_Oh yeah, investigations. _

_He'd already tried to hang himself, but the woman found him. Cut him down and hit him. Screaming. How dare he! Did he want the police to come swarming in to the house? Did he want to make her unhappy?_

_No Warren never wanted that. It hurt. He never wanted those cold green eyes to glare at him. They always did. It always hurt._

_No one cared about him, but he couldn't leave. They hated him for being born but…_

_Warren didn't look up at the yelling faces that hazed him now. Who would care if he cried?_

_*.*_

"_He doesn't talk at all, his grades are falling, he doesn't seem able to focus in class, and we never see him playing with any of the other kids. Is there any thing at home that could cause this?"_

_Warren sunk in his seat. He wasn't supposed to talk, he couldn't focus on school because he was too busy looking out for the next attack so when the quizzes came he didn't know the material, and no one wanted to be his friend. Still the principal sat coolly at her desk, looking across at the man and woman. She didn't see the anger behind the calm masks that ran up to their furious blond hair. Warren looked away. He was going to be punished again. He didn't even hear the story the man and woman came up with, but it made the principal relax and laugh. He just wanted to disappear. _

_The ride back to the house was silent like the still before the storm. And it stormed all night with a fury that made hurricanes look like drizzles. _

"_If you had just behaved your self, he might still be alive. It's your fault he's dead." The woman looked down at him. "We told you that if you didn't behave we wouldn't be able to protect your family. We just got off the phone with your father too. He hates you for this. He never wants to hear of you again. You just are too much. First your own mother, and now this one. A thing like you can't love anyone, you just hurt people."_

_Warren backed away. No! Not Jason! He'd do any thing just not Jay! He wanted to see his father so badly now. But Barron hated him. Warren hadn't seen him since he was locked away. They had never taken him on visiting days, saying Barron didn't want to see filth like him._

"_It's all your fault."_

_*.*_

_Warren held Secret close as tears slid down his face. "I'm going away tomorrow. I'll take you to a nice park, and you can find a good person who'll feed you better. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He rocked her and she mewed softly, licking his tears. Maybe he should hold out a little longer just for her…but first Mom, and then Jay…how long would it be before his beloved Secret was hurt. He had to go. She'd be okay. She'd find a new home. One that was warm and well feed. "I'm so sorry."_

_O.O_

Josie turned it off, wiping tears from her eyes. This was going to be the longest trial of her life. Warren's mind needed to take a brake, and in truth so did every one else. The Battles and Peaces had already found those other monsters that had hit him when he was younger. The treatment was not gentle. She didn't care that Lucian had blood on his fingertips from clawing one that had tried to run away.

They had protested at first, but a biting cold silenced them as the others circled, daring one of them to see if they could brake away. Black Panther, Cougar, Wolf, Fox, Leopard Seal, Owl. None too happy. None had a problem with proving that their bit was far worse than their bark.

Other's already watching those that looked too nervous in their seats.

On the cot Warren lay still. Unaware of those around him, unaware that his friends and family and complete strangers were watching what he had tried to hide away. Layla was sobbing on to Will's shoulder. Magenta still had yet to shed a tear, here eyes burned from wanting too, but she wouldn't. She would be strong too. The same could not be said for Ethan and Zach.

The Corrupted where arrested and taken away, as leaving them in the care of livid Foenixes would be a death sentence. In many opinions they deserved it, but law was law, and they had to be taken to the safety of the jail.

After a while they turned the Watcher back on. Theta checked in with Warren to make sure he was still safely unaware. Barron relaxed a bit as he watched his brother and son.

_*.*_

"_Hay Wren."_

_Warren looked up from his guitar, "Uncle? Where is every one?" He looked around his empty home. _

"_They're safe, out with family, wanted to give you a day off."_

_Warren nodded, never questioning. _

"_What have you been doing all day?"_

_Warren smiled softly, "Working…think I might head down below and use Mom and Dad's old recording booth soon. Think I might have a draft, all instrumental."_

_Theta shook his head laughing, "Do what ever you want."_

_Warren paused looking over though the curtain of black hair. "Am I in one of your therapy sessions?"_

"_Not right now, but you will be." Theta stood to go. "Are you feeling okay?"_

"_Like an Ember's Glow." Warren murmured starting to strum again._

"_Beg pardon?"_

_Warren smiled a bit looking up, "The last thing left from any flame are embers and ash. Even as the ash cools the embers stay warm for just a bit longer…they were always fun to play with when I was little."_

"_Scamp." Theta ruffled his hair. "I'll be back for you later." He walked out of the home, leaving Warren safely inside. Warren didn't have to relive these nightmares. He stepped back into his own mind as the memories turned again. "We'll have a lot to talk about."_

_**Sooo…wha'cha think?**_

_**Special thanks to **__**Talis Ruadair, my main reviewer and inspiration for Lucian clawing someone. **_

_**So good? Not so much? **_

_**Every bit helps.**_

_**Thanks, Elf.**_


	14. Ash to Ash

_**Hay so…I thought they were saying Spandex and not Spex in the movie. What I get for thinking Disney was trying to be puny. So uh, opps. I think it fits better and this is a bit of an AU anyway so I'll keep it Spandex unless someone comes out with religious, moral, or life treating objections. Oh and as asked, you will get to see when Wren found Jay. So every one set and ready? Yes? Let's go!**_

_**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**_

Slow steady breaths seemed to contradict what they saw. Little Warren about to jump off the cliffs. His wings broken, they're be no flying to safety. And Warren wanted this. He didn't cry as he stepped closer to the edge. Secret was in the park. His last loved one was safe. He didn't even see the woman behind him. Just another step…

*.*

"_Who…Warren? Warren is that you?" Josie landed back on solid ground away from the cliff's edge. Her eyes taking in the battered child in her arms as he struggled. "Warren, it's me. It's Miz J."_

_Warren stopped, blinking at her. His eyes still wide in fear. _

"_Warren what happened to you?"_

_Warren looked away as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp, his movements reveling a large back and blue bruise on his shoulder. _

"_Warren…what is that?"_

_Warren shook his head. Don't speak. Never speak. It will only make things worse. _

"_Did this happen at home?"_

_Warren said nothing. He had no home. _

"_Come on, I'm taking you to Barron."_

_*.*_

_Warren sobbed into Barron's shoulder. He'd been expecting yelling, rejection, maybe even cold silence, but the warm embrace caught him off guard and his mask fell. For how long they stayed like that he didn't know, he just didn't want it to end. How long had it been since a human voice spoken soft comforting words to him? How long had it been since he'd been held close? How long had it been since he'd been allowed to cry? He could die now so he never would have to know the world out side of his father's embrace again. Warm, safe, loved. Warren clung to the prison uniform and sobbed. Letting him self be rocked, held, comforted. _

"_What happened to you Wren?" Barron whispered, "How come I never saw you?"_

_Warren shook his head against the warm chest, clinging tightly. Never speak. It made things worse. He never wanted this to end, but Barron held him out at arms length, looking over his bare bruised, battered chest. Warren felt his heart race at the look in his father's eyes. No, let them be gentle again. He didn't like this anger. This sorrow. He wiggled out of the grasp and curled against Barron's chest again. He didn't want to see those eyes anymore._

"_Wren, who did this to you?" Barron held Warren out in the open again, scooting back so Warren couldn't escape his questions so easily. Warren looked down and shook his head. "Talk to me Wren. I want to help you, but I can't unless I know what's going on."_

"_P-please…" Warren's voice was so small, so lost, Barron's resolve broke and Warren was once again safe against his chest, listening to the strong heart he'd missed so much. "…please don't hate me…"_

"_Why would I hate you? Wren, who told you I hate you?"_

"_M-my fault…" Warren sobbed trying to escape back to the safety of his fathers arms as Barron had stepped back to look at him. No, let the eyes be gentle. No pity. No rage. No grief. "…Mama and Jay died because of…I'm sorry! Please I'm sorry!" He tried to get back but Barron held him out this time. "Please…please…"_

_Barron bit his lip. The doctors where waiting for a break in the reunion to take Warren under their wing. "I'll never hate you Wren, and what happened to them was beyond your control, how could it be your fault?"_

"_D-didn't behave..."_

"_The rest of this…is from misbehaving too?"_

"…_deserved it…"_

_Barron scooped his son up into his arms. "What did they do to you?"_

_Warren said nothing. Speaking changed the eyes. Let them be gentle again. So different from the hating, cold, green…Warren bolted. What was he doing here? He wasn't supposed to be here! He'd be punished! No! Not again!_

"_Wren? Warren! Warren where are you going?" Barron watched frozen as Warren ran, grabbing his shirt as he raced out to the ferry. What had just changed?_

_They searched the boat, but couldn't find him before it pushed off and Barron had to give up hoping that Warren was still hiding somewhere in the prison. _

_*.*_

_Warren ran as fast as he could run silently up the stairs. If he just stayed in his room, maybe they wouldn't realize he'd been missing. He opened the door. No! No! Not Secret! Not her! He'd behave for the rest of his life, just not her!_

_His beloved cat hung from her neck, dead, by a string tied to the ceiling fan. Warren pulled the desk chair over climbing up to untie the string. "No…please wake up. Wake up! No! Secret! No! Please…please wake up…"_

"_Where have you been?"_

_Warren snapped around, clutching the black cat protectively to his chest. The man stood in the doorway. No…he couldn't take another punishment…please…_

"_Did you think you could just try and leave?" The man reached out to take Secret away and toss her aside like a worthless item. _

"_No!" Warren jerked back. A clod stone hit his gut as the man grabbed him, slamming him into the wall, slapping him hard against the face. Dragging him down the stairs. He'd spoken…he'd disobeyed…he'd be punished._

"_I hear the most wonderful thing today. About how far away they have so much more well behaved things." The man shoved Warren against the cabinets, pulling out a beer, draining it; ignoring the dribble down his shirt. "You see they practice a very different kind of punishment…" the man pulled out a large carving knife, cutting board and another beer. Warren stood frozen in fear. "…I think it will be most effective…" The man jerked Warren's arm onto the cutting board, pinning it there as he raised the knife. Warren twisted and struggled. He was going to lose his hand! He couldn't struggle as hard as possible as his other arm still cradled Secret…but his hand…No! He'd behave! He promised! Just please no! _

_And then something that hadn't happened for years exploded out of him. _

_Flames._

_They attacked the alcohol drenched shirt lighting the man like a Roman Candle as he screamed. Warren shrunk back as the Flames then snapped at the cabinets, roared through out the house. The woman ran at him screaming, cursing, her clothing already flaming. Warren turned and fled. Running longer than he had the strength to…He looked wearily around his mom was here…it was safe…he let his knees give out from under him, sinking to the cool grass…pulling Secret close…she was cold…if he could just warm her up…_

_*.*_

_Warren blinked awake. Barron looked down at him. "Morning Wren, how are you feeling?"_

_Warren reached up, his whole body felt heavy and he just wanted to be held. Barron gladly fulfilled his wish, rocking him slowly, as Warren cried over his lost beloved friend. His Secret._

"_Wren can you light up for me?"_

_Warren tried, but he had no spark left in him. He slumped exhausted, mind and body, against his father._

"_Wings?"_

_Warren shook his head. It hurt so much…_

"_Please try Wren."_

_Warren closed his eyes as his back protested, wings broken, shattered, useless, hung lifelessly from his shoulders. "Oh Wren…"_

_*.*_

_Warren didn't care that this was the third and last time he'd undergo surgery. He didn't like the needles, and the smells. Inmates tried to help ease his irrational fears as Barron held him close. Telling old stories, distracting him till the narcotic took hold and Warren drifted off._

_*.*_

_Warren stood; this was one of those ids that would torment him in elementary school. Not again. They moved to shove him down again. Warren sidestepped and brought his elbow down hard in the dead center of the one boys back. He spun on his heal colliding his foot with another's hip, and grabbed the one that tried to run flipping him on top of his friends. "Leave me alone, or next time I'll send you to the hospital." _

_The mask was being forged. _

_*.*_

_Warren bolted up right as thunder crashed overhead. The storm reflecting the day he'd just had. He'd walked Natalie home from school ever since he'd saved her from some seventh grade punks. His first real human friend had been in elementary school. Her parent's where heroes…but they had been nice…respected him…treated him like family…_

_They'd just died. _

_The police report said drive by, but Warren knew. The Pipers had known too much. They'd stumbled into the world of the Corrupted, and like the good people they where, had tried to stop it. The world reward their good deeds with a gun to the face. That was how Warren had found them, dead in their own kitchen. He'd walked Natalie to a safe, warm, happy home every day before. Not today, he was just glad he'd had fast enough reflexes to stop Natalie from wandering into the room and seeing what no child should be forced to see. _

_He'd called the police as a civilian, they'd came._

_He'd offered to take care of Natalie till a family member could be found, they'd agreed. One the way home he'd discovered that she had no other family. Both her parents where only children and her last grandparent had died just before she met him. _

_He shighed, looking over as his floor creaked under footsteps. _

"_I had a bad dream…can I stay with you?" Natalie clutched her stuffed animal close, climbing up and snuggling close for safety from nightmares when Warren nodded._

"_Good night." She whispered._

_Warren smiled softly as she fell asleep again. "Sweat dreams."_

_*.*_

_Phoenix looked over his shoulder; White Blade was still behind him as they crept through the Playground. It was dingy and dark, most of the Corrupted had fled from the pair, and so far they hadn't found any…survivors. Warren shook his head, trying to clear it. Detach your self, keep a clear head, keep alive. He pushed another door open, only to find the dead skeleton of a…he couldn't tell what any more…crumpled in a corner. _

"_Good God…What kind of monsters are they?" White blade whispered in horror. _

"_The human kind." Phoenix stepped out. He listened for any other footsteps, any change in air pattern. Nothing. It was them, and the corpses. He walked to the end of the hall. His wings twitched, he hated this place. The smell…the sound…the feel of it. Hated it. It felt too much like the House. Suddenly he stopped, head jerking sideways._

"_What's up?"_

"_Did you hear that?"_

"_Hear what?"_

"_Someone crying."_

"_I didn't hear any thing. Phoenix…what are you doing?" White Blade frowned as Phoenix ran his fingers over the wall._

"_This part is newer than the rest of the hall…someone's in there…I can feel it…" Warren's heart was racing, as he let his claws grow out digging through the mettle and wood like it was nothing more than sand. _

"_Of your Nation?"_

"…_no…but still I…" Phoenix stopped, taking in the stonewall in front of him. _

"_You're sure someone is behind this…it's a lot to feel through if their really not one of your 'sparks'." White Blade frowned as Phoenix stepped back, letting the Flame pulse through him._

_White Blade stepped back as the winged man shifted into the bird of legends. The majestic swan like bird of pray let out a cry of rage and sorrow as the wall failed to give way under the first blow. He clawed at it, his long tail sparking in impatience. He felt the stone weaken under his talons. He beat his wings harder rising up to the ceilings, before diving at the cursed barrier. It melted and Phoenix landed on his own to feet. _

_The cell had absolutely no windows; no place that light would have come in. It was small to the point of claustrophobic. The floor was covered in grime and dried blood. Dirty frost clung feebly to the foul walls. Laying like a broken puppet with no strings was a skeleton to a human. Naked, bloody, beaten, broken. Thin ragged hair hung dead from his scalp, the blue streaks nearly faded white. Broken bones were as clear to see as the branches of a tree in the dead of winter under his bruised, bloody, frail skin. Faint, painful breaths still crawled forth from the cracked lips. Lost brown eyes, looked out at nothing with no soul behind them. _

_Warren knelt down beside the broken body…what was so…he gently brushed the limp hair out of his face…"J-jay?" Warren's eyes went wide. "God, Jay is that you?"_

"_Phoenix?" White Blade frowned. "That could be any one how–––,"_

"_No, It's Jay…oh God what did they do to you?" Phoenix pressed his fingers to Jason's neck. He found a pulse…weak…fading… "Hang on Jay. I've got you now. Just hang on." He glanced over his shoulder. "Find something to hold his back still on. I don't want to move him with out some brace if his back is broken."_

"_On it." White Blade dashed out of the room._

_Warren sunk back onto his heals, his hand over Jason's. "It'll turn out alright Jay. You'll get out…nothing like this will ever happen to you again. Even if it takes me to Hell and back." His ears perked at the sound of footsteps…two pairs. "Hang on Jay…I'm going to look at something."_

_He could hear voices now. Why where they here? Who cared if the Toy got out of his box? True it'd never make it far any way. Well, if it was there they might as well have one last game before…_

_Warren felt the Flame scream for vengeance in his blood, body, and soul. He pulled his gun out of the holster, lifting him self and bracing against the walls so that he his right above the hole. _

_The monsters came through the hole, crossed over to Jason's body. Warren dropped to the floor, landing noiselessly._

"_Get away from him." Warren's voice held the same deadly promise as the weapon in his hands. "Now."_

_They froze in shock for a second; then one went to grab the body on the floor. To use as a shield, or hostage Warren would only be able to guess. The monster had a built in the head and chest before he'd moved two steps._

"_Get away, now."_

"_Back off kid, or the Toy here will get it." The monster took a step back, flame flickering on his fingertips. Warren growled. One of his Nation had done this to his twin. "Kill me or not, I'd still be able to roast him, so put the gun down."_

_Warren dropped the weapon…he didn't need it. Fire purified the world. It cleared forests for new things to grow. In Religions different Gods used it to purge out the sinner and blasphemer. Angels welded flaming swords to defend the faithful and innocent. Flame that tainted didn't belong…and wouldn't be around long. He saw the monster smile as if he'd won. That was before Warren reached forward, seeming only to grab air, and ripped the Flame from his body. He ignored the scream, he was the Fire Lord, the Foenix, and these acts would not be tolerated in his Nation. The monster's own Flame meeting Warren's became so discussed with the acts it had been used in, that it burned its previous owner on the escape. _

_The monster dropped lifeless to the floor._

"_I'm not even going to ask what that just was." White Blade came back in with a flat skinny piece of mettle. Jason didn't react to being moved. The strapped him down as best they could before Warren lifted him gently into his arms. _

"_No one else?"_

"_No, he's the only live one we've got."_

_Warren carried him out as White Blade called for her board. The sliver surfboard looking invention flew in and stopped at her side. Warren sent the Flame up, carving a hole out of the roof, He beat his wings taking to the sky, soaring towards the jail as his heart nearly froze…Jason was fading further away._

"_Hang in there, Jay. Dad'll take care of you, It'll be alright." Warren promised. White Blade looked behind them making sure they weren't fallowed as she flew on her board. "Just hang on."_

_*.*_

"_Ah, you're awake."_

_Warren blinked slowly taking in the room through the pain in his skull. His hands where pined down some where above his head, feet also stretched out and pinned. His shirt was missing. He was lying on a slab of some kind, a barrel hung above him, heat radiating off of it._

"_You see, I've been wondering, 'how dose one burn a pyro'?" The Ssnake leaned close to his face. "I suppose today we'll find out."_

_Warren couldn't hold back the scream when molten iron splashed onto his stomach._

*.*

Chains, words, rape, fists…

It became too much, till they simply gathered faces and names out of his memory. Before letting him go.

Jason sunk back, that was what had happened to him. How he'd gotten out… He looked up as Warren was disconnected, Corrupted begging mercy, heroes crying…Peaces and Battles not caring, taking care of their own, catching those that tried to escape. Jason ran after his unconscious twin, as did Key. Never trust a hero with what is precious to you. Warren was very precious.

O.O

Warren groaned as his eyes opened. Will and Jason looked down at him.

"Warren? Warren! You're awake!"

Warren winced at the loud voice. "Softer Stronghold…ugh…why's my head feel so weird?"

Will shifted as Warren sat up. "Well, ah…"

Warren waited; he didn't feel like he should be sitting up. He hurt all over…"Where's the girls?"

"Yours? We sent them back home before the trial."

Warren's blood froze even as he felt Jason move closer to catch him if he swayed. "Trial?"

"Yeah…they, ah, hooked you up to a Watcher and had every one in the gym to see…what are you doing?"

Warren yanked another IV out of his arm. "Toss me my pants. There is no way in hell I'm staying here." They had all seen. They all knew. And he was in a nest full of them.

"Warren you can't go any where else." Will protested as Jason handed over a shirt and pair of sweat pants. "You need to rest."

Warren pulled off the monitor, forcing his weary, aching limbs into the clothing. "I need to leave. No way I'm staying around a bunch of heroes that just got to play with my mind."

"Warren," Will protested. Warren ignored him testing out his legs with a few experimental steps. They were wobbly and exhausting, good thing he was flying home.

"Stronghold, I'm leaving, come or stay, but I'm gone." Warren forced a window open. He had to get away.

O.O

Warren felt like a child as he was carried up the stairs. So maybe he knew he wasn't up for a marathon flight…but Sky High and his home weren't that far apart…he hadn't expected to nearly fall out of the sky with exhaustion. Jason still wasn't quite strong enough to hold him, so maybe it was a good thing the Will had fallowed him. Now he was home. He could start the chores up again…get the house clean…fix them dinner…

"You need sleep."

"Hum?" Warren fought to keep his eyes open. Had he been listing that out loud?

His Uncle sighed. Or at lest he thought it was an Uncle. He knew Will wasn't holding him any more…he stopped caring as the bed came into his foggy view.

He was sound asleep before his head ever hit the pillow.

_**So, how'd you like it? **_

_**I like the idea of Wren having all power over fire, and the bond between twins. **_

_**He's still got his pride, but can't wait to get the next chapter done when he has to face them all.**_

_**So let me know wha'cha think!**_


	15. The Struggle Within

_**Before we start, to Cookie Monster (as you have no way fro me to respond to you.) Glad you like it, and thanks for the review, Will is going to find out what happened to the people that had Jason, and that should also explain why they didn't hook him up. And Yes Jay is one of my favorites too.**_

Warren slept for most of the day, hair hung in his face, and wings would stretch and refold themselves in passing dreams. Alyssa and Natalie had gone on a 'dust genocide' so that when their daddy awoke, he'd have no excuse to get out of bed. He could stay where he was, being 'watched over' by three napping cats. Will stayed, helping clean where he could. Jason had collapsed in to a shocked daze; as if where he had been for the past few days and what he'd done had just dawned on him. He sat very still staring out at nothing in particular, absently petting Balto's head.

The Uncle and Aunt sent to watch over them let things be. Warren needed rest, Will and the girls needed to feel useful, and Jason needed time and space. They where there when you needed them, and off cooking, cleaning or something else when you didn't.

When Warren awoke, they where there, and Warren was allowed the bathroom and dinner in bed before ordered to get more sleep. Warren didn't protest too much. It didn't take long for him to drift off again.

Jason hovered near his twin's bedside all night. He knew that Ssnake's poison still held his Invincibility from it's full potential. He could still feel Warren's pain. It was duller now as he slept, but it was always there when he awoke. Warren tried to hide it, but the mask was broken and they all saw.

O.O

"So…the ones that hurt Jason?" Will asked softly. "Dose there need to be a trial to find them?"

The Uncle looked over, "No, Jay doesn't need to be hooked up to anything, we already found the monsters that hurt him. You won't find them walking around."

"They're already arrested for it?"

"Ah, let me put it this way. You can walk all over the world, in and out of every jail, ally and building, but you'll never find the bodies." The Uncle shrugged as Will paled. "We're a close family, and Jay didn't object to letting others take care of him like Warren did. Trust me, even in jail, they'd have a very low life expectancy." He turned away walking back into the kitchen to cook chicken nuggets for lunch. Will shook his head, what a strangely domestic thing for a man who could kill him with his bare hands to be doing.

O.O

Will watched amazed as Warren limped slowly down the stairs. "What are you doing up!"

Warren looked up, blinking a few times as if he didn't believe his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dusting…you should be back in bed." Will wanted to move as Warren shook his head and walked, slowly, painfully, into the kitchen, but something held him still. Awe, amazement, shock, all of the above? "Warren, Warren you need to lay back down." Will finally gained command of his limbs and hurried after the stubborn youth. "I know you can yanks someone's flame out but––"

"How do you know that?" Warren's head snapped around so fast the world spun for a moment.

"We saw…when you found Jay…Warren?" Will frowned as Warren paled. "Are you okay? It was just every one had to be at the trial and..."

Warren sunk to his knees; "No…no, no, no…" he shook his head. "…H-how much did you see?"

"Uhm…enough to catch the Corrupted…and send them to jail for life. It wasn't all complete strangers. We were all there, and your family too, except for your kids." Will tried to offer some shred of reassurance. "They pulled every one that ever hurt you from your memory, so you're safe now."

Warren felt his blood run cold…they all knew…they all knew he could be hurt, that he wasn't the strong man they had thought him to be. He swore pounding on the floor. No! this could not be happening!

"Warren?"

They knew about his scars.

They knew about Jay.

They knew about his kids.

They knew about him.

Warren swore again, trying to stand, but his knees refused and buckled again. He was weak. He couldn't stand. He couldn't defend him self. And now every one knew. He shoved Will's hand away as best he could. Why? "…no, no, no, no…" He was almost begging. He could deal with secrets, he was a spy. His life revolved around cover stories, secrets, and masks.

He wanted his back.

Will helped him to sit back. Warren couldn't even look at him. He didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. No apology, no pity, no anger on his behalf. None of it. Make it all go away.

"Warren?" Will tried again as his friend shook his head, making a sound that was a combination of gagging and coughing. "Warren!" Will supported him as Warren's stomach emptied it's self. The Aunt and Uncle ran into the room. "What's wrong with him?"

_Wrong with me? _Warren's addled mind grasped for understanding as he swayed collapsing into Will. He had always stood on his own. He'd always had his mask. That had been ripped away, leaving him as vulnerable and helpless as a newborn babe. His mind couldn't deal with it, and his body was screaming at him. It was all just too much.

He didn't even try to resist the darkness that took him.

O.O

"Yes, Will left this morning." Layla repeated to the counsel of heroes that had gathered. "He said Warren wasn't feeling good, and wouldn't talk."

"Are any of you planning on visiting him?"

"We're not going to be your spies." Magenta snapped. She stood storming out of the room leaving Zach, Ethan and Layla behind. She hadn't protected Warren the first time, but now she refused to let any thing hurt him. She shook her head pushing through the students to get to class.

The others watched her go before standing them selves too leave the room.

"Please understand, this is a first for us as well. We're trying to make sure that he gets the help he needs, and we'd like to be able to apologize to him. We could give him his Hero License test early if he wanted."

They just nodded and turned back to leave.

"We need to know how he's doing …just to check up on him." The leader of the board spoke up. "We can't ask his family they all left, and well…they wouldn't tell us anyway."

"Please understand, this is a first for us too, and so in an effort to help protect Warren, we're not speaking to any heroes. No offence but how do we know you're not a Corrupted?" Layla lead the way out.

O.O

Warren didn't care what the others had said. He'd spent the last night purging the poison from his system, which had almost turned into spending the whole night next to the toilet. Once it was gone he had started healing so fast it'd left him in a daze. He didn't care that they thought he needed rest, and then therapy, and then more rest.

They were wrong.

He needed work. He needed to get his mind off of what had just happened to him. The gun at his hip felt so reassuring, as did his hidden knives. He needed work, and try as they might, the other Foenixes couldn't hide the new war from him. He was in Europe now. He wouldn't sit down and sob out his life to some shrink like every one wanted. He didn't need help. He'd done just fine with out it. He didn't need to talk. He did much better with secrets. He needed work. He needed to do something.

The burning buildings below were letting him do just that.

Warren dove lower in the air. The fire was ravenous, starving, and devouring. It cried out as he commanded it to end it's feast. Warren spread his wings, landing in the flame. Becoming the flame. He was the Foenix of Fire and this unruly blaze would heed him.

O.O

Lucian jerked back as the fire that had been destroying the capital suddenly ran away, looking as if it was pulled. He eyes fallowed it, and he gasped. There hadn't been a Dragon Pure Blood in over a century. Opposing forces scattered as the flaming creature spread his wings and roared. Lucian felt himself take a step back.

Tanks opened fire on the Dragon. It did nothing, and they were swept like stray dust bunnies away.

Planes brought out of the sky.

In less than a minuet it was over, and the Dragon threw back his head and roared.

O.O

Warren could stay like this forever. He was warm; he could stop any threat to his family and innocent people. But the fire was fire, and it didn't like being trapped beneath the scales. It wanted out. It wanted to freedom. Warren closed his eyes. Freedom. He felt the flame pass back into the air as harmless heat. He felt the sparks rejoice at their liberty. Fire couldn't stand cages. He knew that from experience. He opened his eyes, looking around. He was on his knees, the other Feonix around him.

"_What are you doing here?" _Madison helped him up.

"_Working, same as you."_ Warren ran a hand through his hair. He was just as much the solider they where. _"Don't you dare tell me to go home and sleep."_

"_You need to." _Cleo shook her head. _"After what you went through,"_ She paused as Warren flinched. _"Think about it, you just got over being…captive, and just developed a new Pure Blood. Any of us would be tiered."_

"_I'm not tiered, and I refuse to have my Nation in this war and not be here to help keep them alive."_

Lucian sighed. _"They are all trained in how to survive a war. You know Fire is one of the stronger Nations. You know they'll be fine."_

"_Then I'm here to insure their survival. Just as you do for your Nations."_

Madison reached out to him_, "It's over Wren, let your self recover from it."_

Warren shook his head stalking away, he had work to do, and he was going to do it. _"You know how to reach me." _He took to the skies.

O.O

"Warren's working him self into the ground." Omega sighed, and continued pacing in his offace. "On the bright side he's doing every thing but exterminate the threats, he's even developed a new Pure Blood, but once the war is over…"

"He's going to have to face what happened." Theta nodded leaning back in the armchair. "Wren's cooping methods aren't new trust me, but they're not effective. Music…that actually works, and he dose it on his own as well. It lets him vent. But this…he's border line on going rouge on us. He won't heed orders to go home or to a less threatened area. He feels like he has too…he needs to protect someone. Wren is the kind of person that needs to care for someone else. He needs others to be strong for." Theta sighed. "In his mind, that's out here. He'll do every thing he can to save an innocent from going through what he did, but he'll never come out and say it happened to him. He thinks he can't be strong for his friends, maybe even his kids, because now they know what happened. They know he couldn't 'be strong' for him self."

"He's working him self to death because he needs to save others?" Omega frowned. "So when this war ends?"

"If he keeps bottling every thing up, it'll be like stepping on a land mine. If we can get him to work it out, then once the war is over he goes home like every one else. Saving others, protecting them is another coping method he uses. I don't think that in it's self will ever go away, but it could relax to the point where he simply shows up to school recitals and cares for his kids and Jay." Theta stood. "Do you want me to call him in?"

"He won't come."

Theta smiled sadly. "My invitations are a bit hard to refuse."

O.O

Warren shook his head, he felt like he'd been walking through a dream. He looked around…he was back in his room in the Family Base…Theta watching him. "Oh no…Theta please, no I don't…"

"B.S." Theta gestured towards the armchair Warren would read, or relax in. Warren couldn't even stop him self from moving over and sitting down in it. "Trust me Wren."

"I-I don't need this. I need to go back, please…" Warren felt his panic rise as his uncle shook his head.

"Wren, the last time you told me to back off, and that you wanted to work it out on your own I got a call telling me my nephew had died." Theta pulled up a chair he could feel the thoughts and emotions storming in the youth. "Let me help you."

Warren wanted out. Doing this would be admitting he never had control; he would have never gotten it. Admitting he was weak. Admitting that he still wanted to be cared for, even as he raised two daughters and his brother. Admitting that he could be broken. "Please don't…Theta don't…" What wouldn't he give to have his mask back?

"It hurts at first, facing every thing, but if you keep it bottled up you'll drive yourself off the deep end."

"Uncle please don't do this to me…Please…" Warren felt ashamed as a tear fell, but once the one had slipped out he couldn't hold back the others. He sat there trapped and sobbing. "Please let me go…don't do this…"

Theta smiled sadly, "It will be better in the end Wren." He reached out taking Warren's hand. "I'm doing this because I love you." He whispered as Warren's eyes rolled back.

Theta sighed softly as he took in the pale face, dark circles of exhaustion under his nephew's eyes. He practiced a very different type of therapy, in the mind there was no lies, the feelings where so much clearer, and by letting the patient choose and build the landscape they meet in, it gave them a better feel of control, as a result they relaxed and became more open. He checked once to make sure the door was locked, as he never had let anyone watch him work, therapy was a privet event not a spectator's sport. Satisfied he sat back down, "Just relax Wren, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered closing his own eyes, stepping in to meet Warren for the first in many long over due sessions.

O.O

Jason nearly tripped over him self when he saw his brother back, after nearly a week and a half from just disappearing, sleeping soundly on his bed. He turned around at footsteps. "Uncle Mason?" he blinked then blushed, no Uncle Mason was Theta now. He always forgot tittles. "Is Warren back?"

"To stay? Well at lest as long as I'm here he so will he." Theta smiled, taking Jason by the hand and leading him to his bedroom.

"Why'd he g-g-go?" Jason took a deep breath, "go." He corrected him self.

"Felt he couldn't stay here, your working out your stutter, that good." Theta sat Jason down on his bed. "Do you want to talk about what's been going on?"

Jason nodded softly, it'd been a while since he'd had sessions with his uncle. Still he drew his safe park from when he was little and they'd all go catch fireflies together as Theta locked the door.

"You're much more relaxed with this than your brother." Theta smiled, he knew how to get Jason talking.

"He's scared sometimes…I see it, sometimes I hear him crying…I understand what it's like…" Jason murmured as Theta's hand gently clasped his shoulder, keeping him from falling face flat on the floor as all tension left his body. "But he still faced every thing when I c-c-couldn't…I-I hated myself…"

"And now?" Theta laid him flat, Jason didn't respond, his eyes already closed. "Well that a good a place as any to start."

O.O

Alyssa and Natalie were trilled that their daddy was back. He had promised them he'd always come home. "Why did he leave?" They looked up at Omega who stood in the doorway of their daddy's bedroom.

Omega sighed as he saw Warren's eyes crack open. "He thought he had to work."

"Is he sick?" they frowned, their daddy was in bed all the time now.

"…"

Warren moaned softly and rolled back over, why hadn't he thought of his own daughters when he left? What was wrong with him? Why was he falling apart now? He'd stayed so firm, so strong for them all this time, why on earth was he falling apart now? Was he sick? Was this what Jason had felt like, to be trapped with in yourself? Where was his mask? He needed it; he wanted to be able to be strong again.

"Uncle Theta!"

"We'll see you at supper, now shoo you little rascals."

Warren heard the door close and lock. "Again? Was the first time not enough?"

Theta sat down slowly on Warren's bedside, "Healing takes time, don't be hard on yourself."

Warren groaned, "You think I'm sick?"

"If you are, it's not in the way you're thinking of." Theta whispered gently. "You've kept this inside for so long…it'll be unpleasant for a bit. Trust me you're not the first I've seen go into hibernation at first. It'll get better, I promise."

Warren wanted to scream at his uncle. Let him go. He'd be fine. Just stop this! He didn't want to feel so vulnerable…so weak. If only his uncle's voice wasn't so soothing. He felt the hand gently stroke back his hair from his face before his mind submitted and his eyes closed.

Theta smiled gently, "You're not weak Wren, and you don't need a mask any more, just trust me, you'll get better." He closed his eyes, it would take a while, but Warren, despite how he felt, would improve and was far from a hopeless case.

_**So, there you have it!**_

_**Poor Wren, he doesn't want to deal with it at all. When Will had broken him out last chapter the fact that his secrets had been blown out of water hadn't sunk in if you are wondering why he was so surprised that Will knew about Jay and Flame Ripping.**_

_**So is it still good? Want to send Wren a 'get-well-soon'/'we love you' card?**_

_**Please let me know!**_


	16. To Walk Free

Warren hid his face in his hands; Theta was next to him speaking gently, like he always did after a session. Warren didn't care, he'd only gone through two sessions with his Uncle and he already wanted out. He swayed as he tried to push away; the session had left him drained. He hated that he was so dependent on others; still he didn't have the energy left to struggle out of the gentle grip his uncle held him steady in. Theta wasn't even brutally forcing any information out of him, but his mind was so fearful, so twisted in on it's self, so broken, Theta would almost trip over some things Warren would have rather stayed hidden.

"It's normal Wren, you did better at staying in your place."

Warren closed his eyes. The only safe place he could think of was his mothers grave, but sometimes memories where to strong and pulled him out of the cemetery and Theta would have to grab on to him, pulling him back before he fell completely into the dark alleys and trapped rooms. He needed to get out of this room. Get away from every one.

Theta helped him stand; Jason was sitting waiting on the other side of the door. "Wren?" Warren almost collapsed in his twin's arms. "Do you need to go out side?"

_I used to take care of you Jay…what happened? What's wrong with me?_ Warren sunk to his knees. What had Theta called it? Hibernation? Was that what was wrong with him? He felt tiered.

"You can sleep before supper if you need to." Theta spoke gently, "Barron's coming over today."

Warren didn't look up, _'Jay,'_

'_Do you want to sleep?'_

'…_guest room, any where but back in there…I just need to get out.'_

'_I understand, it hurt at first for me too.'_

O.O

Theta had stopped by to see if Warren had awoken but now was frowning curiously down at still sleeping body. Warren's mind wasn't there. It felt like when he'd been in-between Heaven and Earth. Theta sighed softly, let him rest. Let him have peace even if it was just for little while longer.

O.O

"_What's wrong with me?" Warren shook his head, "I used to be able to take care of Jay, of my own kids, now I…I don't know how to face them." He leaned against his mom as she rocked him stroking his hair. "I know Uncle Mason is trying to help but…"_

"_It will help Wren. You've just held it all locked up inside for so long, now that it's coming out it'll hurt at first." _

"_Every one keeps saying 'at first', when dose it stop." Warren whispered. "I don't want to be like this any more."_

_Joy smiled softly down at him. "Mason is going to work with you for a while," She laughed softly as Warren moaned. "But working your self to the bone or hibernating isn't going to help. You can't avoid people forever Wren, it's not good for you." Warren grunted softly. "How many times did you ignore your friends phone calls?"_

_Each and every time. Warren kept his mouth shut. _

"_If you want it to get better faster then try to help it along. Don't fight Mason so hard,"_

"_So hard, he doesn't even have to try to catch me!" Warren gaped up at her. His uncle had grabbed his mind from half way around the world and had him fly home for the first session. _

_Joy smiled softly and kissed Warren on the top of the head, "Yes, but I was also going to say get your butt out of bed. Go do something. Sing something. Talk to some one, it doesn't have to be about what happened, just start interacting again. Play a game with your kids. Plant tomatoes in the garden for all I care, just do something. You'll feel better when you're active."_

"_If you say so…but every time he finishes I can hardly move."_

"_So sleep then, just get moving at some point of the day. As you start feeling better you wont be so tiered at the end." Joy stoked his hair back out of his face. "You know, Jason wants things to go back to the way they where too. He misses just being able to feel safe simply because you promised him he'd be okay. It's been a while since you told him that."_

"_I'll be sure to when I wake up." Warren whispered. "Mom can we just stop talking about it?"_

"_Toy Story!" Peep ran out of the bushes knocking Warren over. "You still need to read me Toy Story!"_

_Warren smiled. "So you said." He sat up, Peep jumping into his lap and opening the book._

_O.O_

Barron watched as Warren picked at his food. "It might taste good too."

"Hum?" Warren looked up, "Oh, sorry."

'_He's still learning how to deal with what just happened to him.'_ Theta's voice spoke in Barron's head.

'_How's it going with you two?'_

Theta sighed, _'He's doing better than he gives himself credit for. It's still hard on him.'_

Warren sighed, it wasn't that he didn't like spaghetti and meatballs; it was he just had too much on his mind. He just didn't feel like eating at the moment. Shame, because Barron knew how to make delicious spaghetti. He pushed a meatball around his plate with his fork.

"Dad?"

"Yes, Scamp?"

"Can we go to the park after dinner?"

Warren blinked surprised. "Yes."

Natalie looked at Alyssa then back at Warren, "Can _you_ take us?" Even Jason was watching him.

"Yes," Warren nodded slowly.

"Yay! Thanks Dad!"

Warren smiled softly, as the both jumped out of their chairs and nearly knocked him out of his as they hugged him.

O.O

Layla had been sitting with Magenta and Will under an oak, Zach and Ethan had yet to arrive, but that was before she saw Balto streaking across the lawn after a Frisbee. Balto never left Jason…and Jason was almost constantly next to Warren. Warren who'd virtually disappeared. Not answering phone calls or texts. Warren who now all three of them could see sitting on a park bench laughing as Natalie and Alyssa chased Balto in circles trying to get the Frisbee to throw again. Warren, who looked surprised to see the tree of them, but stood all the same, Jason right behind him like a shadow.

"Hay, how are you feeling?" Layla smiled sweetly at him.

Warren paused, maybe he'd expected accusations, but they understood or at lest tried to. Warren had needed space. He'd barely spoke to Key, who was now walking up with a large box.

"Hello," She kissed Warren on the cheek setting the box down, "Found these little guys abandoned out be hind the coffee house."

They all looked inside, five small, adorable, puppies looked out at them.

"Dad! Can we have one? Please! Please, please, please, _please!_"

Key smiled, "They are free to good homes."

_**So yes it's short but things are finally going good for the Battle boys. So will they get puppies? They look really cute and snuggly in my head. **_


	17. A Key to fit the Lock

Warren blinked awake, unaware he'd dosed off on the couch. His wake up call had come from one of the two small puppies the girls had picked. Spartacus was haply licking Warren's fingertips as his hand hung off the end of the couch. Key looked back and smiled at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty." She kissed him gently. "Feeling better?"

"As apposed to what?" Warren sat up, as far as he was concerned he'd fallen asleep in the middle of Disney movie mania. He hadn't thrown up, or been in pain or any thing, just been tiered. His kids and Balto had run him all over the park before racing him and Jay home. Key had won that race.

"The past few days," Key sat next to him. "I was worried, you'd never pick up or call back…it wasn't like you."

"Sorry…I didn't know what I…I just couldn't…" Warren trailed off again looking away. "Sorry."

"It's alright, you're back now." Key whispered.

Warren sighed, looking out the window, was raining and still dark out. "Is it morning?"

"Twelve o' two." Key pulled Warren to his feet, and out the back door. "My mom always said that a rainy full moon is the best way to make a wish." She ran out in to the back yard spinning in the poring rain. "Come dance with me!"

Warren was instantly soaked, but didn't care as he and Key spun around and around.

That was how Barron and Theta found them. The two brothers just laughed, and prepared hot chocolate, as the dawn broke through, the rain lessened, and the two rain dancers came back inside.

"Oh, good morning." Key giggled as she plopped on to a barstool. "Thank you," she gratefuly accepted the mug of hot chocolate.

Theta nodded chuckling as Warren eyed him nervously over the mug. "I'm not going to do any thing Wren."

Warren sighed, yawned, and rubbed his eyes. "You're not doing any thing?" he mumbled.

"No, that's your own body." Barron took the empty mug from his son, "Go change and get some sleep, you too Key."

The two teenagers nodded and yawning, smiling trudged up the stairs. When Barron checked on them later that morning they where found together; Warren's arm draped protectively over Key who was snuggled close. Both sound asleep.

O.O

Warren sat down trying to stop his heart from racing. He'd had three sessions already; enough to know he wasn't getting out of them till Theta said so. His uncle was waiting for Key to leave before starting. She kissed Warren on the top of the head before walking out. "Relax, you know I won't hurt you."

"I know." Warren mumbled. He knew he had to corporate to get 'cured' sooner, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"You are improving."

"So you say." Warren sighed, "How's the war going? The others won't talk to me about it."

Theta smiled and shook his head. "Your Nation is fine. Relax." He locked the door, looking back over at Warren. His nephew was waiting, and the wait was driving him up the wall. Warren fidgeted, he could name any number of places he'd rather be, that was till Theta looked at him; then his mind went blank. "I'm not going to hurt you Wren. Just relax."

Warren went under.

O.O

Theta paused at the door, watching as Warren dozed lightly, hardly reacting to the cats that scurried in for their place next to the warmth his body provided. _Rest all you need, you're doing grate. It will get better. _On the bed Warren mumbled in his sleep and settled, smiling softly at the gentle dreams his uncle spun for him. Theta laughed as the cats curled on top or next to his nephew, one curling under Warren's chin. Still smiling he walked out and closed the door.

O.O

"You want me to apologize to them?" Steve gaped at the board of heroes in front of him. "You going to give Barron Battle house arrest?"

"We gave Barron Battle house arrest, and yes we would like for you to apologize to him first chance you get."

O.O

"Are you going to ask her?" Theta smirked as Warren's head snapped over from watching Key play with the two new black and white puppies. "It's hard not to hear. Wedding rings are the only thing on your mind right now." He laughed as Warren gaped at him.

"I-I can't…I mean what do I have to offer? The fact that I could be called away for an assignment at any point in the day, on any day. No GED. Two kids and a brother that would look to her to fill a hole where a Mom should be." Warren sighed and looked back down at the book he'd been reading.

"Your kids already think of her as a mom, and do you love her?" Theta leaned forward. "You've been caring your parents engagement rings in your pocket for how long now?"

"She deserves more…"

"Wren, I've seen many, many mirages thrive on far less than what you two can bring to a table. She loves you, you love her. Get it over with, so she can stop dreaming of white dresses and flowers, and live it."

"She's what?"

"Right now, I believe Spartacus is the ring boy and Jone of Ark id the flower girl." Theta leaned back. "As of the war, don't worry about it, the Blades and Swifts are actually on our side for once. It'll be done soon as we're not against them for the first time in fifty years. Working with both for the first time in almost two centuries."

Warren looked back at Key. His kids had tacked her and now they where all in a tickle war, Jason, Barron and Charlie watching from the couch. That was before Key whispered something and the girls grinned in agreement and all three bolted over and attacked Warren knocking him to the ground as they tickled mercilessly.

O.O

Principal Powers hadn't seen anything like this before. A standing ovation just for coming back to school. The student in question seemed surprised too. Principal Powers cheered along with the rest. Warren Peace deserved it. She watched as he sat down with his friends, Zach clapping him on the back. He didn't look please by the Watcher in the middle of the gym, but Principal Powers had decided that he earned never having to answer any questions.

Warren was still in shock. He'd thought most of the school at the very least disliked him, but wouldn't have been surprised if they all hated him.

"Welcome back man!" Zach clapped him on the back.

"How are you feeling?" Magenta asked as the applause died down.

"…Good." Warren answered slowly. "And your self?"

"Good."

"Sorry I didn't call back or any thing…it just…I don't know." Warren sighed watching the Watcher hum to life. "I hate that thing."

"It's cool man." Zach brushed it off.

"Yeah we figured that you had a lot on your mind." Ethan pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Glad to have you back." Will grinned and Layla hugged him.

Warren smiled briefly before sinking back into his own comfortable silence. Never once was he called on, as a matter of fact they'd kept the class on just how to care and build Watchers. That was fine with him. He hated it when the things where turned on and focused on him.

O.O

Theta nodded softly to him self, Warren was recovering. His nephew was forcing himself through recovery, so that sometimes Theta reached out and 'suggested' a nap, but other than that the healing was starting to smooth out. Warren had gone back to school and work. Key was around almost constantly, he spent more time with his kids, and Warren wasn't closing out his friends any more. Right now Warren was at work, and would be back later in the night, and as he and Barron knew, pester them about the war.

O.O

"No!" Jason bolted up right, nearly crashing into Warren who was still in his work clothes. "W-wren?" he stuttered, shaking, and sweating. "A-am I home?" he's eyes wandered around his room as he sunk into Warren's arms.

"Yes Jay, your home it's alright. Nightmare?" Warren whispered as he rubbed Jason's back and Balto licked Jason's fingers.

"I ha-hadn't had one i-in d-d-days…th-thought they where gone…" Jason closed his eyes. He'd missed this, Warren being the stronger one…he found it was harder than it looked, and Warren was better at it. Jason was content being a second in command twin for the rest of his life.

"I know the feeling, but you'll never live it again. Hell and back Jay." Warren promised.

Jason nodded, "You too." He paused. "Wren…can I…"

"Just give me a moment and then yes." Warren stood; Jason fallowed him to his room. Warren had barely laid down before Natalie and Alyssa came running in. They'd had bad dreams too. And into the bed they snuggled, each clinging to a wing, with Jason curled, as a wolf with Balto, at their feet. A few cats also decided they'd had bad dreams, or dreams in general, and slept contently on top of them all.

O.O

Steve rubbed his temples. Of course it had to be him. He had to be the one to apologize to the family. He still had no idea where the boy lived and nether Will nor Josie would tell him on grounds of, 'I don't think Warren would want you to just walk up to his house', so he was here at the Paper Lantern. He didn't really like Chinese food on top of it. He sighed as he saw Warren come out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Will had mentioned something about a promotion. Slowly he sunk into his booth, Josie right across from him. She had come for moral support.

Luckily Warren wasn't their waiter, and Steve had a good view of Will and the rest of the gang's table (they had arrived later). Warren _was_ waiting on their table.

"When are you going to talk to him?" Josie sighed. They where among the few customers left.

"Before we leave. Promise." Steve ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we're leaving in five minuets." Josie gestured with a 'get-on-with-it' look.

Steve sighed and stood, walking over to Warren as came back out of the kitchen. "Hello."

Warren stopped short. "…Hello? Can I help you with something?"

"I, ah, I would like to talk with you." Steve gestured towards an empty booth. "That is if you're not busy." He tried not to take offence to Warren's aggressive/defensive posture. Tried.

"Not at the moment…my Dad living at home is approved by court." Warren frowned.

"No not about that." Steve sat down, Warren slowly sitting across from him. _But we could go back to that after…_ "About what happened," Warren's change in posture was almost instant. His eyes flashed in pain and fear, his jaw tightened, he even flinched away from Steve's out stretched hand.

"What about it?" Warren muttered, "I was unaware I'd given the okay for my life to become a heroes diner conversation."

"You don't need to be so snappy." Steve snapped back. "I was sent to make an apology. The Counsle says it understands, and they're prepared to help you through it…and compensate you for your pain."

Warren's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I was unaware your family had been killed and your life torn apart by the same basterds that the world glorified as they kicked you into the mud for your whole life." He stood. "You can tell them that I know it's nothing more than a half-ass attempt to save their own skins. Not one of them cares what happens to me. They're nothing more than a bunch of old God forsaken media whores trying to look like good little scouts. They're nothing they have to offer I want."

"They _were_ prepared to give you your Hero License test early, and enroll Jason in Sky High. Give your children special classes."

Warren was so close to lighting up, Steve could feel the heat rolling off him. "After what happened to me you actually think I'd _ever want_ to become _that?_ I will never become one of those things…I'd rather move to Hell than be called a hero! As for Jason and my kids, I ever see one of those spandex wearing monsters near any one of my family I will roast them alive and burn their precious buildings and monuments to the ground." He turned and stormed back into the kitchen, Steve stalking over to Will's table.

"William!"

"Dad?" Will looked up surprised.

"I never want to hear about you hanging out with _that boy_ again!"

O.O

"How was work?" Theta leaned against the doorframe.

"Don't want to talk about it." Warren threw his work shirt into a corner. "Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Who?"

"Heroes!" Warren was littlarly smoking. "They are so!…they're just!…" He grabbed his guitar and stormed out of the room letting his wings fall out, to agitated to hold them in.

"I see." Theta raised an eyebrow watching him stalk away.

O.O

Warren ran a hand through his hair. How was it on music sheets every thing made so much more sense?

_A sinking ship, an awkward kiss_

_A chance to set things straight_

_The kind of hurt that burns and burns_

_Like fires we can't contain_

_We hole up in a shelter made of bones and ice and there we'll wait_

_So start again with steady hands_

_This time nothing gets in our way_

_But as we peer a little closer what do we see ? _

_A crack in the surface_

_A flaw in the plan _

_(Plans we made together, almost buried in the sand)_

_A cadence imperfect_

_Like a building condemned _

_(Can we indemnify ourselves if we don't face what we're against)_

_A promise kept_

_The dirt unswept_

_A poorly worn disguise_

_A child unloved that then grows up_

_To love what we despise_

_We're broken but still breathing_

_We are wounded but we are healing_

_We pick up right where we left off_

_Breathe on the ashes that remain_

_So that these coals may become fire_

_To guide our way_

_A crack in the surface_

_A flaw in the plan _

_(Plans we made together, almost buried in the sand)_

_A cadence imperfect_

_Like a building condemned _

_(Can we indemnify ourselves if we don't face what we're against)_

_I walk on wounds _

_That seldom prove to slow me down_

_I laugh this constant pain away_

_So you can't tell_

_But there it lies under the smiles_

_It drains me mile after mile_

_But seldom proves to slow me down_

_Here I go_

_Here I go_

_Here I go_

_Should we just hold on_

_To what remains of_

_What we thought was lost_

_But it's just a crack in the surface_

_A flaw in the plan _

_(Plans we made together, almost buried in the sand)_

_A cadence imperfect_

_Like a building condemned _

_(Can we indemnify ourselves if we don't face what we're against)_

_Just a crack in the surface_

_Just a crack in the surface._

He sighed setting the electric guitar down wandering over to the piano. Not all was bad in his life there was the small group of friends he had now, his dad was back, his kids where healthy and happy, Jason was healing, and Key was…Key…his Key…

He let his fingers wander over the keys on the piano. How long had it been since he'd written something uplifting? He stood picking up his acoustic guitar, leaving a pair of small flaming birds on the piano to push the keys as he strummed.

Key came in to fetch him for dinner when she had to pause and listen as Warren sang softly, his eyes closed.

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where it's blowin' _

_Who knows where it's goin' _

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be _

_Going round in circles _

_Thinking about you and me _

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say _

_What do I do now - so much has changed _

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_but here I am - ready for you _

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' _

_Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no _

_It's like nothing I've ever known _

_Now you're the one I'm looking for _

_You're the one I need _

_You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe _

_Following a star - has lead to where you are _

_It feels so strong now - this can't be wrong now _

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way _

_Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay _

_but here I am - ready for you _

_I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin' _

_Hey - I've never felt something so strong - oh no _

_It's like nothing I've ever known _

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze _

_Who knows where I'm blowin' _

_Who knows where I'm goin' _

"Beautiful," Key smiled kissing him as the last note died away.

"It's about you." Warren stood, the rings in his pocket seemed to demand to be shown. _No not yet…I need to wait for the right time…_

O.O

Warren looked out at the pouring rain that covered the full moon.

_Ask her now! _Samantha the Water Foenix pushed impatiently.

"Wha'cha thinking?" Key came up behind him.

Warren smiled opening the door, "Dance with me?" Key grinned and they spun, soaking wet through the puddles. Lost in their own world for hours. Just them and the wishing rain. Round and round and round.

Finally Warren couldn't wait any longer and stopped.

"Wren? Is something wrong?" Key gasped as Warren got down on one knee.

"Some one once told me this was the best way to make a wish."

_**YES! Finally! **_

_**Okay first things first. The songs are 'Hairline Fracture' by Rise Against, and can be found in 'Apple to Resin'. The next one is 'Nothing I've ever known' by Bryan Adams, and can be found in the soundtrack to 'Sprit Stallion of the Cimarron's' **_

_**So yay, nay, okay? **_

_**The fight with Steve will come back in the near chapters, and I'm very happy with what I get to play with in Wren/Key now! **_

_**But now It's late and me and my Betta fish Samwise Gamgee are going to bed! **_


	18. What Rain Brings

Key wandered merrily back home, admiring the ring on her finger. Being a foster child had a few advantages, such as her foster parents where very lenient. Had Warren actually showed up to ask her 'dad' first, he might have gotten laughed at, "Not man enough to just ask her?" and had a beer passed to him. They meant well. Henry and Martha Wood would show up to any school sponsored event, but they also had hardly any rules…so her many over night stays at Warren's were never an issue.

She grinned and spun in a circle, wishing for it to rain again.

Now she only had to pick who would give her away as in two weeks she'd be eighteen and no longer housed in Henry and Martha's care.

O.O

Warren watched as Jason spread his wings, leaping off the cliff, joining him in the air. Apparently the fact that he hadn't broke the sound barrier when rescuing his twin bothered Jason. Warren had tried explaining that Flit (as he called her) was the only Foenix that would ever be able to fly that fast, and that was because she was Air. Jason shook his head, his wings were weak compared to the others and he knew it. Warren didn't say much against that. He couldn't, Jason staying inside almost constantly had weakened his wings.

"Try and balance." Warren commented lightly, "Control is in your abs and wing tips."

"How?"

"Keep your body streamline, and by just moving the tip of one wing or another you can make tighter turns." Warren started up wards, "Come on."

Jason fallowed him, trying to match the seemingly effortless movements.

Warren smiled gently correcting the way his twin's wings moved. Relax more, stiff tenses flights make you tier faster and are harder on your shoulders.

"Is Key going to live with us now?" Jason asked as Warren had him glide on air currents.

"If it okay with you…" Warren looked back. He wasn't the only one healing and he knew it. He wasn't going to force any thing on Jason he didn't want.

Jason nodded, "You love her…she should be with you." He didn't add _As long as you don't leave. _At least not out loud.

Warren smiled softly. "Thanks Jay."

O.O

Will paced his room angrily. Why couldn't he hang out with his best friend? Because Warren was a bad influence. He had two kids and was still in high school. His father was a conviteted felon. He wore a leather jacket like he 'was in a biker gang'. He wasn't going to be a hero.

His kids where adopted! Barron was wrongly accused, and even if he wasn't he and Warren were two different people! Who cared how Warren dressed! After what had happened to him Will would have been surprised if Warren ever wanted to be a hero!

He looked out the window. He could fly…what was keeping him here?

"Will, dinner." Steve called up the stairs.

Will was already gone. Flying above the town landing in Warren's backyard in no time, startling Jason, who had thought he was alone.

"Hay. Sorry about that…I just…uh…" Will fumbled as Warren stepped out back.

"Wonder Boy? Aren't you forbidden from seeing me?" Warren frowned.

"Yeah, but I…it was so stupid!"

"Really?" Warren raised an eyebrow. "Are you staying for dinner, we're just about to eat."

Will felt his stomach growl angrily at him. "If it's okay with you."

"Come inside." Warren sighed running a hand through his hair. "I need to talk to you anyway."

"About what?" Will fallowed the twins back inside.

"We're the flower girls!" Natalie and Alyssa grinned.

"Are you going to a wedding?" Will guessed.

"I am." Warren nodded setting another place at the table.

"Who's?"

"Mine." Warren looked up.

Will's mouth fell open. "Yours…aren't you a bit young?"

"So you're not coming?"

"I didn't say that!" Will replied hastily. "I'm just surprised…didn't know you and Eve where that serious…congratulations."

Warren chuckled softly, "I should call the others and tell them too hua?"

"I think Layla might make your lawn attack you if you don't." Will laughed and shook his head. "Married? Rings and every thing?"

"Vows too, hay they might even do it in a church." Barron and Charlie laughed. "Call them over to dinner, I made extra any way." Barron tossed Warren his cell phone.

"If you say so…" Warren walked out of the room dialing numbers into the phone.

Will watched amazed, just now recognizing the engagement ring on Warren's finger. Warren winced and jerked the phone away from his ear. Layla's 'SQUWEE' could be heard through out the house. Warren shook his head as he turned the corner, crossing the living room and heading up the stairs.

"When is it going to happen?" Will looked around the room as if expecting a preacher to waltz in with Key in a white dress at any moment.

"They don't have a date yet." Theta shrugged, "but it'll have to be after the war."

"Why?"

"Family…attacks…that sort of thing. Weddings are supposed to be happy times, it a tad harder to do that if you have to constantly look over your shoulder for an assassin." Barron filled in. Will nodded.

It seemed ages before Warren came back down but almost instantly after that Layla was flying through the front door nearly knocking the normally anti-social pyro over in a hug.

"We have dibs on flower girl!"

Warren laughed at his kids warning from the kitchen.

"What's up Charlie?" Barron frowned as his guards eyes slid in and out of focus.

"Wren's scared. It's strange…he's happier then he's been in years but he's still scared." Charlie shook his head trying to clear it as Jason edged away as if it would keep his own fears hidden.

'_I hear that Jay. Warren isn't going to disappear.'_

Jason darted, out of the room and up the stairs. He wasn't going to be the one to hold Warren back…he just never wanted to let go. He sunk huddled in the corner of his room rocking. No he couldn't fall back to his old self…he'd been getting better…hadn't he? He didn't even look up as Theta entered the room kneeling in front of him.

"Jay?"

"I can't get worse again…I just…"

Theta nodded, "Come to this corner often?"

Jason looked up and blinked. "I don't mean too…"

"It's alright, would you believe me if I said Warren doesn't want you to push yourself." Theta sat down next to him. "What you two perceive as strong is dangerous and unstable…I think Warren realizes that somewhere. He doesn't want that for you. He knows how much it hurts…how much it'll hurt you."

"But Warren…Wren is stronger than me…"

Theta sighed, "I'm also constantly monitoring him to make sure he doesn't have another break down. True he faced every thing…but he went about it the wrong way. He refused help, and look where it got him…he doesn't want that for you…if you just can't stand the thought of him and Eve getting married right now talk to him. They'll wait for you."

"Shouldn't have to…He always had to give up things for me."

"Things he was more than willing to give up. Jay, he wouldn't give up Eve, but he's not going to force anything on you. They will wait for you to be more comfortable with it."

"No…I don't want to…Wren deserves…" Jason hung his head, biting his lip. He refused to be the one problem in this otherwise happy plan.

"Oh Jay," Theta sighed. "Talk to him, he's your brother."

Jason shook his head.

"You tell him or I will. No more of this being 'strong' crap." Theta stood. "I'll give you a week."

"But Uncle!"

"Jay, you need to talk to him. Trust me with this."

O.O

Warren wished his whole life had been like that dinner. Every thing had been cheerful; jokes, corny, bad, and hilarious accompanied the laughter that had dominated the conversations. Even Jason had been relaxed and comfortable around the table. Till almost ten at night. Reluctantly still laughing his friends had gone home.

"It's good to see you smile." Barron helped clear the table.

"Hum?" Warren looked up. "Oh…yeah I guess I just…you know."

Barron chuckled. "How are things going with you and Theta?"

"They're going…" Warren shrugged, turning away.

"He says your improving."

"Hard to tell." Warren sighed. "I just want it to be done before…I really am going to get married…" He mumbled as if the fact had just occurred to him.

Barron nodded. "I'm proud of you."

Warren smiled to him self. "Thanks."

O.O

"I am so disappointed in you!" Steve fumed. "Sneaking out, deliberately disobeying me, and not telling us where you were running off to! Not even a note!"

Will stormed up the stairs, "Well fine when I go to Warren's wedding I'll leave a note on the fridge!"

"You are not to go any where near him!" Steve thundered.

"Warren's getting married?" Josie walked in the room. "That wonderful! When is it, do you know?"

"They said after a war was done." Will shrugged. "And I will go! Warren's my best friend!"

"You will do no such thing!"

"I'm a grooms man! I am going and you can't stop me!"

O.O

"Bed time." Warren slung the two giggling girls over his shoulders carrying them up the stairs as the 'practiced' being flower girls by tossing cards out like flower petals.

"But we're not sleepy yet!"

Warren plopped them down on their beds. "Get in you pj's and pick a story."

"We're not––"

"You could get no story."

"This one!" Natalie grabbed a book off the shelf.

"Your encyclopedia?" Warren raised an eyebrow.

"We mean this one!" Alyssa made sure that it was in fact a storybook she pulled off the shelf. "Hi Jay!" she grinned as Jason softly padded in his tail low in thought but wagged a bit at the cheerful greeting.

Warren sat down taking the book as Natalie and Alyssa changed, Jason settling next to him Balto on the other side. Some how both girls managed to fit in his lap snuggled in close for _Goodnight Moon_. Jason rested his head on Warren's knee. Soon it wouldn't be just them. Soon it would change.

He watched as Warren tucked them in, kissed them good night, and turned out the light. Padding out after him as Warren closed the door. Balto stayed close, sensing the stress and worry from 'his human'.

"Something wrong Jay?" Warren stopped and turned around.

Jason shook his head. He would not be a problem.

"Jay? Is it Key?" Warren knelt down as Jason wined softly tail tucked between his legs. "Jay…are you really not okay with it?" Warren sighed. It was impossible for Jason to hide emotions from him. Jason just didn't have the same experience with masks and hiding. Warren took his twin into his arms rocking him. "Just tell me Jay. I can't fix it if I don't know what it is."

Jason curled close, shifting human, "I don't want to be a problem…you deserve too…"

"Jay, you're never a problem. If you just can't stand this right now, let me know."

Jason shook his head. "Please, I don't want to stop you…I just…I don't want to lose…"

"You're not going to lose me Jay." Warren rubbed his back. "I'm not going anywhere. Key's just moving in, no one is leaving. I could never leave any of you."

Jason clung to his twin, he didn't care about being strong right now, all he cared about was that Warren was holding him, Warren wasn't going to leave, Warren would stay. Jason felt the tears fall. He didn't care. He didn't want to be the 'older' twin. He couldn't handle it.

O.O

Theta looked up as the storming emotions hit him. Sighing he marked his spot in the book he was reading, and walked up the stairs.

Jason.

Warren nearly had a heart attack when Jason's hands let go and fell limp; Theta was already next to them. "You might see him later tonight." Theta whispered scooping Jason up. Balto fallowed then into Jason's room leaving Warren alone in the hallway wondering what just happened.

O.O

Warren blinked sleepily as he felt someone crawl over his feet. Balto licked him in the face before jumping on the bed as well. "Jay?" He got a soft bark in response as his twin settled. "Night Jay."

'_Night Wren.'_

_O,O_

"Jason's agreed to be the best man?" Key smiled, plopping down on the park bench. "Is that a family thing or what?"

Warren shrugged. "Half and half. Best men are the ones that are supposed to have your back in a fight if it ever comes to that, and Fire and Ice are effective together." He paused "And for the longest time it was just me the girls and Jay. Yes we knew other people, and most of us talked to others at a job or school. But Jay just understood. He'd been in Hell like me. He knew…we weren't alone. Well that and I love Jay to life."

"Life?"

"Family saying. Love them so much you'd do any thing for them; give any thing, including your own life for them. Your love their life." Warren held her close.

"You are such an angel." Key grinned. "Your dad's giving me away, and Will, Ethan, and Zach are your other grooms men, and Layla, Magenta and my best friend Becky are my bridesmaids."

"Who's the maid of honor?"

"Josie Stronghold." Key smiled, "Or she will be if she says yes."

Warren hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "We really are going to get married."

"Yep, you'll be stuck with me for the rest of your life!" Key rubbed noses.

'_Wren? Are you still coming or do you want to wait?'_

"No, Uncle I'm coming." Warren sighed and detached himself. "Sorry, I have to…you know."

"Don't be sorry Wren. Take care of your self." Key kissed him sweetly. "Time for me to head to work anyway."

Warren walked her to her car, watching her pull away and drive off. He _would_ get all his problems fixed before he was wed. He walked off back home, and up to his room. Theta was already waiting for him.

"Ready?"

Warren sighed, "Let's just get this over with."


	19. One Wrong Move

Warren hated the taste it left in his mouth. He hated the way it made him feel. He hated throwing up. Tears burned his vision as he clung to the toilet bowl as his stomach emptied it's self.

"It was a hard session, take it easy and just breath right now." Theta kneeled next to him, holding his hair out of the way. "Here, slowly." He cautioned handing Warren a small cup of water. Warren sunk back against the wall, trying to wash the taste out of his mouth. "You can't rush things like this Wren. It'll take time."

"Can't you just fix me?" Warren moaned.

"I don't work like that."

Warren groaned.

"It wouldn't help you, you need to heal not to have me dig around in your head building you a false reality." Theta sighed.

"I just want it done." Warren whispered. "I could do another one if it'd help it move faster."

"Warren James Battle, you know my rules. Now relax before I have you sleep for the rest of the day."

Warren hung his head. Sleep didn't sound so bad. "Sorry…I'm just tiered of feeling like this." He tried to stand but could barley get past his knees. The world spun and he sunk back to the floor, curled on the cool tile.

"Just relax, you are in no shape to even think about another session today." Theta gently rubbed Warren's back. Ever so gently he numbed his nephews mind so Warren could stagger back to his room with out falling over. Gently coxing Warren to a deep sleep. "Just relax Wren. Don't push yourself." Theta whispered as Warren's glazed eyes slid closed. He gently kissed his nephew on the brow and turned off the lights as he left.

O.O

Warren rolled over cracking one eye open to look at his alarm clock. 10:05 glared back at him in angry red numbers. Running a hand through his hair he sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Feeling better?"

Warren turned as Key stood in the doorway.

"Hungry?" She smiled, laughing as Warren's stomach growled. She crossed the room and sat next to him, letting him lean on her. "Don't ever push your self like that again."

"Theta told you?"

"No, I just know you, and I know your uncle wouldn't push you into being violently ill. Warren I don't care if you still have to talk to your uncle, just take your time."

"It's not really talking." Warren sighed slowly standing. He swayed some but Key was right behind him. Smiling gently she helped him down to the kitchen. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Key whispered, setting a plate of leftovers in front of him. "Just take care of yourself."

O.O

Will dropped his bag as he sunk down at the table. "You ever been so mad at your dad you just want to…!" he slapped his thigh.

"Carful Wonder Boy the tables aren't indestructible." Warren cautioned, "Your dad pull something?"

"He's just so…and is always…"

"Really?" Warren put away his book as the others joined sitting down.

"If you can find a good excuse to skip out of Watcher class today, take it." Will hung his head. "Dad wants you on some kind of a trial."

"Trial? I already went through that, what dose he think I did?" Warren felt his body heat rise; no way was he letting heroes go through his mind again.

"He thinks you're going villain…that you're a bad influence on every one..."

"On my kids?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Will shook his head. "I'm sorry Warren."

"Same to you." Warren stood.

"Hua?"

"That man even goes near my kids, your going to be short a father." Warren stormed off. He'd burn down the city before he let heroes get a hold of his family. He didn't like the fact that he found the Commander watching him in the hall.

"Where are you going?" The Commander stood in the way of an exit.

"You are aware your burnable right?" Warren growled taking a step closer. "Where I go, what I do, and how I raise my kids is no concern of yours."

"Back off. You even threaten me I can get you arrested."

"I don't make threats, I make promises. You come near my family, I even think you're going to hurt them and it will be that last thing you ever do." Warren looked like a demon from hell. His K-9 had lengthened into fangs, and where bared angrily, raging flames burned behind his dark eyes, his posture was towering, deadly. Warren Peace was dead and gone. He'd never let himself get hit again. He was done hiding. He would stand his ground. Warren Battle towered over the Commander, daring him to make a move. Promising he'd regret ever even thinking of touching his family. "Now get out of my way."

Steve Stronghold slowly, grudgingly, moved out of the way for the Fire Lord.

O.O

"He's vanished." Principal Powers repeated. "And none of you have seen him?" she turned away from the assembly of heroes to the freshmen that had helped save the school. They all shook their heads. She sighed and sunk back into her chair behind her desk.

"It was just a little trial…if it could be called that. Why's he run?" A hero frowned.

"He's guilty." The commander snarled the same time his son said, "He doesn't trust any of you."

"Why not? We didn't do any thing to him." The younger hero blinked.

"Oh I don't know…" Magenta leaned forward. "Why doesn't he trust people that run around in colored underpants and spandex tights? It's not like he was ever abused, by someone that ran around dressed like that. Or raped. Or dehumanized. Oh and I'm sure now that he's walking around the fact that they killed him just doesn't matter at all. You got me I can't think of one single resin that he wouldn't trust the lot of you in a heart beat."

The hero looked down. "It wasn't all of us."

"Just the one's every one else idolized as they hazed him. I'm still surprised Warren even came back to school." Ethan pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? So what if Warren doesn't go hero; that doesn't mean he's going villain." Will glared at his father.

"What else is there from him to do? He's a human flame thrower!"

"Why are you so convinced he's the devil?"

"Do I need to spell it out; just look at him!"

"Dad! Would you just give him a chance?"

"Family work!" Layla interrupted the rising argument. "He could always work for his family…or do something else, just because you have powers doesn't mean you have to fight with them."

"So you'd rather he waste them!" Steve snapped.

"You wouldn't trust him even if he went hero!" Will snapped back.

Only Magenta knowtised Warren's shadow from outside on the window. Silently she watched the wings spread and the shadow vanish.

O.O

Natalie and Alyssa looked around the gym. A teleporter grabbing them off the playground at school was startling to say in the least. And then all theses questions about their dad…and the big machine in the middle…

O.O

Steve watched as his coworkers lead the two little girls to the middle. So maybe the Watcher wouldn't be used. Maybe it would. If they suspected Warren had done something…something that these little memories could prove…

That villain in the making may have fled but the heroes already knew about the two little girls…

O.O

Warren was full speed back to the school. He'd gone to cheek on his kids only to see them vanish. There was no way in hell heroes were going to harm his kids.

He growled as he crashed though the windows of the gym.

Heroes had his children.

Sky High was about to become hell on earth.


	20. Give me one good resin

_**So…hell hath no fury like a protective Fire Lord father. Steve what have you done…**_

..

The sound of two men screaming in agony was almost surreal as the flame swords burned through their limbs. Warren could have been the avenging angel or the bat out of hell. Blades made of pure raging fire were pointed right at the Commander's chest as Warren stalked forwarded. "I warned you…now give me back my kids."

"We have them, their alright!" Layla called from a corner where the gang was huddled around two small persons.

"Don't do something you'll regret." The Commander backed up as Warren came closer, all most wolf like in motions. Calm, cool, cold, to the point of terrifying.

"I won't." Words had never sounded so detached from human soul before. Eyes had never looked so deadly. Black. Cold. Killing. Each step slow and deliberate. One young hero tried to save the day. Now Steve wondered if that same young man would ever walk again. "I told you to stay away." The words weren't even disapproving. They were hard and cold like stone, but had hardly any flame behind it. It was the calm before the storm.

And storm it did.

Steve had never had a bone broken before. The speed that it was done in was almost as surprising as the pain. How it had been done was even a blur to those watching. One moment the two enemies had been a few feet apart the next the Commander was flying and landed wrong on his arm, Warren Battle watching him struggle to his feet with cold loathing eyes. And then that walk. Slow, steady, like the beat of the drum that played right before execution.

Steve backed away as the wings changed scales creeping out along the teenagers skin. "Commander, you do relies you're burnable…"

"Warren…stop…stop this right now!" Steve's eyes widened as a dragon towered over him…gleaming fangs so very, very close to his head.

The dragon almost seemed to laugh at him as he whipped his dagger tail out slashing the once invincible hero sending him crashing into the Watcher.

"Stop?" Warren narrowed his eyes, shifting human. "Funny, I remember telling you to stop. To leave my family alone." Hounds of flame, wolf like and savage, stepped out from behind him and began circling the fallen hero. "Give me one good resin why…one good resin."

"Because you father raised you better than this." Josie stepped in-between Warren and her husband.

Warren actually stopped short, his wings folding against his back.

Time froze till Warren turned on heal, his girls jumped up into his arms. "Dad did raise me better than a hero, but he also raised me to not be stupid. Try any thing again, I won't call off the dogs."

The hounds stayed till Warren and his kids had flown out the window and out of sight.

O.O

Steve hated the cast he had to have on his arm.__He hated that he had been bested by a high schooler. A villain kid. He sunk back into the chair.

"Warren won't answer his phone." Will came down the stairs.

Steve frowned his own son wouldn't talk to him.

"Will, with his family, if he ever wanted to disappear he could and you'd never find him even if he stood right in front of you." Josie sighed sadly. "Now you to bed." She turned back to her husband, and sent him grumbling to bed.

Why? Why did they care about that little killer?

"You brought that on your self." Josie spoke behind him. "He's your Godchild for goodness sakes Steve, leave him alone."

"I brought it on my self?" Steve argued. "Did you see him! Killing isn't new to that thing!"

"You know as well as I do what Barron and Joy did for a living, you know that job is passed down the generations. You know it's not villain work." Josie closed the door behind them. "_You_ are the one at fault here. Warren would have never even thought of touching you if you'd just left his family alone."

"…" Steve opened his mouth and closed it. "How do you know so much about him?"

"Because, I took care of our Godchild after Barron was locked away. Just do us all a favor and never try anything like that again." Josie walked out closing the door behind her.

O.O

Will picked at his lunch.

Warren had vanished.

His kids where gone from school. He wouldn't pick up his phone. His home was deserted. Key was gone. Charlie was back at the prison with no Barron. Warren didn't even go to work at the Paper Lantern.

Will hung his head. His own father had driven his best friend away.

_**Any one want to try and guess where Warren is? Has Steve learned? Maybe…**_

_**So good? Bad? Just okay? Please review. **_

_**(The next chapter should be longer.)**_


	21. What happens now

_**Hi sorry about the super long wait. Uh you most likely will not hear a peep from me in November as it is National Writers Month and I'm hoping to win! 50,000 words here I come! **_

Warren rubbed his eyes looking over the map for one last time. "Go to bed Wren." Warren ignored the voice from the doorway of the mammoth library. "You shouldn't even be in the war, now go to bed!"

"Bugger off." Warren muttered. "I don't think England will mind if I stay up a few more hours to save her life."

"No but she will mind it if you fall over from exhaustion defending her."

"Omega, I told you I'm––,"

"If you even say the word 'fine' I'll get Theta down here and you won't come out of trance for a week." Omega threatened.

"Aright, just…just don't call Theta down here yet." Warren sighed rubbing his eyes. "I'll get some sleep, and tomorrow I need to fly out to Berlin."

"If I even think your going to work yourself into the ground again…" Omega warned.

"I'm not!" Warren snapped. "Get off my back about it! I won't sit at home as my Nation risks its life and I don't need to be hovered over and cared for like an infant!"

"…Go to bed Warren." Omega whispered softly. He knew how much his grandson hated being cared for and worried over but after having him die and then nearly lousing him again to himself…Omega wasn't taking chances. Warren strode past him muttering under his breath.

O.O

"Find him? I don't think spying on _Warren Battle_ is such a good idea…or do you want another broken arm?" Magenta felt her eyes narrow on their own at the assembled group of heroes. The Commander still had his arm in a cast.

Will shook his head. "Sure we all wonder about him but using the Watcher to see what he's doing is not a good idea."

"We just thought you might want to watch, someone with his power can't just run around."

"You mean you want him on your pay roll so you can keep him on a leash." Ethan shook his head. "Warren won' ever work for you."

"And I'm starting to not want to ether." Will muttered, but it didn't go unheard by his father.

O.O

Barron smiled as Jason relaxed further the ice growing a protective ring around his son where he sat. Warren was out on the front lines again. Key, Scamp, Mushu, and Jason were all under Barron's protection at the _Homegrounds_. Right now he was trying to work with Jason's skittish power control, and mediation seemed to be the trick they had been looking for. At lest it was when Jason could focus and relax. Barron had to breath flame into his hands to keep them from going numb as the tempter in the room dropped, ice growing up Jason's skin.

Jason pulled the ice higher around him like a security blanket. He could feel the heart beet of every member in his Nation. He could feel their ice like it was his own. Was this what Warren felt constantly? Why he had demanded to be let back into the war to fight alongside his people? Because he was apart of them as much as they where apart of him? Slowly he felt a few of them reach back out to him. They knew their Foenix. Knew how he was shy and why. Knew him with out ever meeting him. They understood. They accepted.

Jason smiled softly as ice, theirs and his sounded him.

O.O

Warren dove lower in the air his eyes wandering over the city. War was never pretty…

_**Yes sorry about the shortness but I figured I should give you something before I vanished for a month. **_


	22. Mountain Pass

Warren fiddled absently with the engagement ring he wore on a chain. Key was safe and after this war was done…

Warren shook his head, it still felt to good to be true. Key was going to be his wife…he was going to be married. She loved him. Key truly loved him, as broken and war torn as he had been, she loved him. The war couldn't be over soon enough for him. The time when he could hold his children and kiss his Key couldn't come to early.

He looked out over the rubble of once standing buildings, and the people at moved about them looking for anything salvageable. War was never pretty.

"_Of all the mistakes man kind has ever made, the invention of war was the worst."_ Warren remembered sitting in his Grandfather's lap looking up, not understanding. Innocent.

What wouldn't he do for that innocence to be his again…to give it back to the people of this poor mountain town that lay gutted and broken. To give each child back their parents, and every parent their baby. Sighing he walked down the street, smiling at the people that pointed at his wings and crossed them selves, whispering how God had sent Angels to save them.

"_Hay,"_ Warren came up next to Lucian. _"Oh, wow, how old was that tree?"_ He blinked in surprise at the charred warped, barley recognizable stump.

"_Old as the mountain it's self, so sat the elders. I can fix it, it would just…"_

"_Send you on to a coma." Warren nodded. "Know the feeling."_ Lucian raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. _"Don't leave me around volcanoes unsupervised…they all realize what I can do and the debates we have never end well. I can control it so it doesn't do a ton of damage but I just…you know."_

"_I see. They said the day this tree fell would be the day the village fell. They think it's the end of them."_

Warren looked up at the sky, _"No one else is going to attack any time soon, and if they do we can handle it. Just spend your coma in the tree."_

Lucian blinked in surprise then nodded stepping over the rubble and crawling to the center of the giant broken stump. Warren heard the gasps and awed murmers as Lucian closed his eyes and the tree grew around him. Almost as if and invisible paint brush had dipped it's self in wood and stoked from the stump up till Lucian disappeared from view.

Warren turned away, walking to find a spot for the food to be dropped, and distributed, just maybe letting his wings drag a little bit behind him. Just enough for the passing child to touch the wings of an Angel. Just enough to give them one small miracle in the rubble.

O.O

Jason fallowed Key through the motions of Tai Chi. It felt familiar. But then again, that's how Battle's and Peace's were taught to use their element, to blend it in with the martial arts. It felt right.

"Warren and Barron use this one a lot," Key moved through another one, Jason slowly mimicking her. "It's White Crane Spreads it's Wings. They say it's more of a healing flame than an aggressive one, like Parting Wild Horse's Maine."

Jason nodded, letting the ice dance across his fingertips. "Key?"

"Yes?"

"What Nation are you?" Jason stopped. He didn't know if it was because he'd been away for so long or because he'd be around Fire or just because it was him, but he had yet top figure out Key's Nation.

Key stood shaking out her legs, "Apparently duel citizenship between Air and Flame. Agility and Flexibility seem to span across Nations, maybe a bit of Water. They say once Warren and I are officially joined, my powers will convert mostly to Flame."

"Oh, okay…"

"Why?"

"You don't feel like Ice, or any Nation to me…I was wondering if maybe you didn't have one." Jason reached out with his mind looking for Warren.

Still safe, or as safe as he could be flying trough war torn Europe. He was tiered too, Warren had been up two nights in a row looking for survivors and helping clear rubble.

'_Yes Jay?'_ Warren's voice filtered through his mind.

Jason smiled; Wren's voice was strong, and confident. Nothing like that one horrible time. _'Just wondering how you were doing.'_

Warren sighed and chuckled, _'I'm okay, miss all of you like crazy. How is every one?'_

Jason looked around the room, _'Good, we miss you. Dad has Scamp and Mushu; I think he's teaching them Kempo. Key has been working on teaching me Tai Chi.'_ He sat trying to feel through Warren. _'It's cold where you are?'_

'_Yeah, there's some snow on the ground. We are high in the mountains Jay.'_

'_You sound tiered.'_

'_I'm about to call it a day.'_

'_Good night.'_

'_Night Jay.'_

_O.O_

Warren had finally fallen asleep, flopped over a pile of rugs the villagers had laid out for the Angels, a few of the newly made orphans had snuggled close for warmth and comport. He didn't feel Jason's mind check on him again as he twin meditated. He just barley opened his eyes as a wave of cold passed trough him, but cold them again, not finding anything strange about seeing a pair of wings laying next to him.

O.O

"Warren,"

Warren groaned rolling over, pulling his wings in tighter as the hands shook him again.

"Warren, you need to wake up."

"What for?" Warren forced his eyes open and then froze. Sitting across from him was his twin brother, looking like he was in a state of shock. "J-Jason? How did you get here?" Jason didn't respond, staring at the floor of the shack. "Jay, I need you to talk to me. Can you tell me what happened?" Warren crouched in front of Jason his hands on his shoulders. "Jay?"

Jason looked up blinking in surprise. "I-I fell through the ice."

"Like how Jumper and I move through fire?"

"I didn't mean too!" Jason shook his head furiously. "I fell and I couldn't stop and I felt you close so I tried to grab something and…"

"You ended up here." Lucian rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Can you get back?"

Jason shook his head.

Warren stood, "The next supply drop comes in a few days, they can give you a lift out." He froze, ears picking up the found of planes. "It is coming in a few days right?"

"Those aren't ours!" Lucian jumped up running Warren right behind him.

"Jay, make a shield, protect the people!" Warren called over his shoulder, his feet already leaving the ground.

Jason nodded nervously as all of those left in the little village ran towards him and the first bomb fell.

Jason was on his knees, tears of exhaustion and sweat running down his face. Another bomb hit the top of the icy shield he'd made, cracking it. Groaning he forced the ice to mend it's self, dropping now to his hands and knees. Warren had told him to protect the people…but it was just so hard. He couldn't hold back a cry as a plane crashed into the shield.

'_Hurry Wren!'_

'_Hang on just a bit longer Jay. You're doing grate. We've almost got––'_

'_Wren? Wren!' _Jason forced his head up. _'Wren!'_

Jason felt it run through his body, through the earth and up into his shield. Raw Ice. He saw from the eyes of the creation that spawned off his shield. He saw Lucian fall back to the earth. He saw Blades and Swifts run to try and defended what was left of the town. He saw Warren, lying helpless, a thin wooden rod piercing him clean through his stomach, rubble pinning his legs.

He saw them.

They saw the creations standing guard over the fallen Battle, and the Raw Ice attacked. Destroyed, froze eliminated all those that had dared to harm his brother.

Though the eyes of the ice he saw Lucian limp up to Warren, commanding the earth to lift the rubble away. Calling out the wood and all it's splinters. He heard Warren's cry of surprised pain, before his twin went silent and still again. The only movement being the pained ragged breaths he took. But at lest he was breathing.

"Jason it's alright, he's safe." Lucian rubbed the head of the Ice. "He'll be okay, let the shield open a bit so we can get to the people inside."

Jason sighed in relief as he let the ice go slumping to the ground, he was just so very…

O.O

Barron shook his head, walking through the rubble. War was never pretty. He like the others waited for Jason's ice to fall away, vanishing in to thin air. Jumper had jumped back to home, grabbed Barron and dropped him of here at Omega's request before jumping back to Russia.

He looked back around; the only thing left standing was a tree in the center, turning back as the ice wall finally fell completely away. Let the others handle the people, just give him Jason.

"Jay, Jay. Hay can you look at me." He lifted Jason's shoulders off the ground, smiling as Jason's eyes cracked open. "Good to see you."

"D-did I…" Jason rasped and coughed. He was drained; frost heavy in his hair and wings.

"Shhhh, yes you did good. You saved a lot of people." Barron rocked him.

"W-wren?"

"He's fine, sitting up already. We heal Jay."

Jason smiled letting his eyes close again. Warren was safe and he was just so sleepy.

_**Alright so I am not dead, kidnapped, abducted by aliens, or abandoning this story. What had happened was 1) I won NaNoWriMo! Woo yay for me! 2) Last December my laptop crashed, and it has just now been fixed. So here I am! **_

_**Now, yes Tai Chi moves really do have those names. I'm in a class right now, and they all have names like Golden Pheasant Stands on One Leg, or Monk Stares at the Moon, Peaking Tiger. (It's also tones of fun if you ever get a chance go take a class.)**_

_**So Good? Bad? Tai Chi has funny names?**_


	23. End in Sight?

"Morning,"

Jason blinked looking to see Warren sitting next to him. His hair was pulled back and there was dirt ingrained on his hands. "Where am I?" Jason sat up slowly accepting the water bottle handed to him, cringing as a dull throb drummed it's self in between his eyes. "Uh, why's my head hurt?"

Warren sighed, "We're still in the mountains, and you are experiencing the hangover from power exhaustion." He smiled ever so slightly, "Did good Jay, saved them all." The smile vanished, "Now we're trying to rebuild, this whole place is nothing but rubble. So far we have three houses and a school done."

Jason nodded, and instantly regretted it as his head throbbed.

"Drink the water Jay." Warren caught him has he swayed.

"Are you alright?" Jason murmured between mouth fulls.

"Yes, why? Oh, that," Warren stood and stretched, "It's been a day and a half Jay, and we _do_ heal. I'm fine, it was you we were worried about." He ruffled Jason's hair, "Don't worry about me Jay. I'll be fine."

O.O

"Do you think Warren's okay? He is out in the middle of that right?" Layla sighed as the news played the latest video on the war in Europe.

Will shrugged, "Who knows where he is…he's Warren." And Warren had somehow blocked any probing, searching, and snooping. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth.

Magenta bit her lip, as the camera paned over the rubble of a small mountain village, then, "Is that Jason?"

"Warren?"

The pair was gone before they could blink, but the sliver blue and burning scarlet wings were unmistakable. "They're okay." Ethan whispered. "Their in the middle of a war destroyed mountain village, but their okay."

"Who is?" Steve Stronghold poked his head into the room.

Will glanced at Layla before looking back, "Warren…he's still okay."

"Did you see him?" Steve frowned stepping into the room completely.

"Briefly."

Steve nodded pulling out his phone, "I'll tell the Bauru, we've be unable to find him till now."

"Can't you just leave him alone?"

"Will, someone like him needs to be monitored."

O.O

Jason watched his twin move in and out of the crowds. He had a grace, and control about him. Warren was fit to rule over his people, Jason sighed, he on the other hand…

The people of the Ice understood, but at the same time he wanted to give them what they wanted. A strong independent Foenix. One to be proud of. Ice wanted to be separate from the Flame, not unofficially ruled by it. They didn't begrudge him for it, Warren was fair and just, staying as behind the seans as possible with the Nation of Ice. Jason smiled as Warren laughed, lifting a child onto his shoulders, calming the fears of a skittish crowd sournding him. Smiling with easy confidence that Jason had seen in counsels and festivals.

Warren caught his eye and raised and eyebrow questioningly. Jason shook his head, but still Warren excused himself set the child down and walked over. "Sup Jay?"

"Nothing,"

"Jay,"

Jason sighed. "I can't be like you."

"I should hope you're not like me." Warren frowned, "It's not something I want for you."

"No. I meen the way you act around people, the way you care for your Nation." Jason muttered. "You know how to rule, how to take care of people."

Warren nodded, "It's a learned skill, don't worry Jay, you'll get it. Just take your time."

"But I take so long…how do you do it?" Jason mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Jay." Warren's voice dropped, low and authoritative. Jason took a step back in surprise; Warren hardly ever used that tone with him. "Sorry, just don't stress about it to much." The trademark grin was back with a ruffle of his hair. "You don't need my life, trust me."

Jason ducked his head, "Sorry I asked…I didn't mean to upset you."

Warren let out sigh that ended in a barking chuckle. "Don't apologize Jay, it's alright." He pulled his twin into a tight embrace. "I just want what's best for you."

O.O

"_If we move here, and Water has this taken care of, it leaves their heavy artillery vulnerable. We of Earth can strike there, will Water have everything ready?" _

"_We swear it will be done."_

"_Fire?"_

"_We will take the capital building and the area surrounding it."_

"_Ice?"_

"…_We will move to strike with Fire…our Nations work best together."_

"_Very good, If we pull this off it will be the end of the war. How dose home sound?"_

Omega smiled at the circle of Foenixes that nodded readily. They were older than their years and all ready willing and able to end the blood shed and go back to their own warm beds. His grandsons where sitting close together, Jason's face set with a grim determination that matched his new uniform. _"Enter,"_ he called at a whistle nodding as his second oldest gave the respectful bow. _"Barron?"_

"_The Swifts and Blades are fortified in their positions to protect the people, and the Nation of Fire is ready to move as soon as her Lord see's fit."_ Barron also gave a small nod to Warren.

Warren stood. _"We leave immediately, is Ice with us?"_

"_As always."_ Jason nodded standing.

"_Live free, Live well––,"_ Lucian started before Warren cut him off with the war slang version of the farewell.

"_Before you die, bring down hell."_ He smirked; bringing hell to the field was a Fire Nation specialty. _"Ready?" _he glanced at Jason.

Jason nodded again, fallowing Warren out, Barron in tow after a respectful bow to the company left.

O.O

Sky High's Watcher was up running and pinpointing down moving it's moving. Magenta shook her head making a mental note to chew out the wires when no one was looking.

"Why do they want everyone to be here?" Will whispered as the school and Bauru officials watched for the result.

"History in the making." Ethan hissed back

The room went silent as the Watcher found its' target. No one had been expecting that.

_**Yeah so this is short, sorry. I've just been busy. **_

_**So, good? Bad? **_

_**Please review! And that includes the people I never hear from, I want to know what you think.**_

_**Also Please: pray, donate, fundraise, give any form of aid to Japan. (not necessarily in that order or all of them, just do what you can.)**_

_**日本**_


	24. The Devil's Playground

"It looks like the apocalypse," Layla shuttered as a bombed out, razed, war stained city came into view. Twisted iron beams and wires clawed at the sky.

"What are they trying to prove?" Eathen shook his head. "That they're right?"

Zach nodded, "Yeah, it's not like they're going to find out Warren has killed someone."

Magenta sighed, "Warren's a solider, and he's in a war. I'm sure he has killed someone, but he'd never_ murder_ anyone."

Will just sat in silence, eyes wide at the sight in front of them.

Even the oldest veterans among the hero ranks had never seen hard war.

O.O

Warren landed hard on the chest of his opponent, flame already whipping out slicing through three more. His aim with a gun was just as deadly. He was the spearhead, clearing the way for those behind him, and clearing it very effectively.

One shot kills where one of his many specialties. He felt a built graze his ear as he moved from the cover of the fox hole. It had missed him but he felt it strike true into the shoulder of a young fire bender behind him.

"_Man down!"_

"_Cover him!"_

Warren screamed in an adrenalin induced rage springing at the now uncovered sniper, claws extended. The sniper didn't even get a chance to scream.

"_Hang in there! Jumper, get him out of here!"_

"_Hang in there kiddo."_

Warren pushed forward, the Dragon in him growling savagely as bullets rained out of the sky like falling stars. He had to clear a path soon…

O.O

Jason was in hell. The air was nothing but dust, blood, death and screams. He jerked back as a body fell dead in front of him. He couldn't even register what side the body had fought for, he could only see that face…those eyes looking out at nothing.

"_Get down!"_ Jason was slammed into the rubble. _"This is no place for day dreaming!"_ The hands that held him pinned out of the way of the spray of bullets hissed.

'_Jay?'_

'_Wren! Where are you!'_ Jason whimpered as he felt ice and fire destroy the buildings around him.

"_Get up, come on we have to keep moving!"_ The hands pulled at him but Jason's body had frozen, _"Now Damn it! Run the next cover is over there!"_

'_Jay I see you…You need to move now!'_ Warren's voice suddenly broke on panic.

"What?" Jason lifted his head,

"_MOVE!" _Warren and the hands yelled and Jason's legs sprang to life propelling him out of the way just in time to avoid another spray. Jason wanted to sob with relief as he crashed into Warren, but his twin was dragging him back behind another cover, pushing him down as he gave literal cover fire for the hands behind him.

Jason could only stare at the dead bodies that were slumped over, bloody faced, silently screaming, mutely calling for their mothers, already cold.

"_Jason?" _Warren tuned his twins face away from the nightmare. _"Jason are you okay?"_

"…_W-wren?..."_ Jason blinked, _"th-they're dead..."_

Warren forced a small smile, one hand keeping Jason down behind the cover. _"I'm here Jay. Listen you can't freeze on me okay. I need you to cover my back, I'm going to clear on ahead."_

Jason forced a nod, watching as Warren rose up to a higher crouch before running out from the cover.

They all heard the heavy pop of a high-powered artillery gun. Jason screamed as Warren was spun by the sniper's well-placed aim, landing sprawled on the floor of hell. The hands that had saved him earlier now restrained him from running out to his brother. Jason couldn't even comprehend the words that pored out, the screams and cries that passed his lips as he struggled trying to resist being forced to the ground and out of sight.

"_We heal! And he's in his work suit, now lay still damn it!"_

'_Jay, listen to him…'_

'_Warren!'_

'_I'm fine…I'm fine…'_

'_You're not moving.'_ Jason whimpered.

'_I'm fine, just sore is all…Jay, I need you to flash freeze the building that the shots came from.' _Warren moaned softly, he needed a chance to get up and run for cover. He needed to stop the bleeding, and he was getting dizzy.

'_I-I can't Wren…m-m-my Ice won't come!'_

'_Jay…please, I need to get off the ground.'_ Warren groaned. _'If I move here I'll get shot again. Please Jay, try.'_

_O.O_

Barron felt his heart stop at the sight around the corner. Warren was sprawled face down, in the middle of clearing; Jason was crouched with one of Warren's officers behind a wall of rubble.

Goddamn snipers!

They were pinned.

"We've got snipers on the west walls." Barron radioed to the rest of the army, slowly circling around staying behind his cover, eyes scanning constantly. He knew Warren wasn't dead. As much as he'd like t think it was some special bond between father and son it was simply the far more realistic fact that his son was his Foenix. He would have felt it if he'd died.

Still…Wren looked very much like a casualty at the moment. Barron radioed into his helmet. "You alright Wren?"

"Can't heal here, hurts to hold it back, and Jay is starting to shut down." Warren's voice hissed over the headset. "…Dad, it's starting to hurt…and not in a healing pain…"

"Hang on Wren." Barron whispered, "Hold still,"

Warren moaned as his Invincibility took over causing his body to spasm as it rejected the bullit, knitting the flesh.

Barron spun firing back in the direction of the sniper shot that flew at Warren's shoulder.

Flew but never made it.

Warren groaned, rolling onto his back to look over. "J-jay…?"

A white wolf lay still on the ground.

Bleeding from his temple.

_**Sooooo…..don't kill me please. **_

_**You'll never get the next chapter if you do!**_

_**Sorry I've been taking so long but classes and tai chi and fencing and working of the Outdoor Program and yeah…I'll try and be better with the posting.**_


	25. Rage

Warren couldn't hold it back; couldn't even control it. The Dragon exploded out of him, controlled him. Forced him to shift into the beast of myth and Warren was shoved to the back of his mind to simply watch.

Watch the shock and fear in his father's eyes as the Dragon tore down the building the sniper had been in…and every other building after that. The rules of Family War didn't matter any more. There was no saving the city, no thought that went into what he was destroying.

Warren thought he saw his family scrambling out of the way as pure, raw, rage unleashed it's self on the opposing armies.

Strangely he started to just…not care.

Jason was lying still on the ground somewhere behind him, bleeding from the brain. They'd hurt him and no one hurt Jason.

No one.

But someone had, and the world would pay the price of their sin.

_**Yes, this is super short, don't kill me, as then you still won't know. **_

_**So will Jay pull through or no? any bets?**_

_**Oh and all you silent people out there what do you think? You liked it enough to alert it…mind sharing a little thought or two?**_


	26. The war's last breath

Barron could only watch in horror as Warren destroyed the city beyond recognition, Jason's still form cradled in his arms. He saw the other Foenixes run after him, but so far there was no sine of success. "Shield Wren with ice, Jay, not with your head." Barron whispered as an ice bender took his son from his arms. "Watch him closely." He stood; Warren was lost in a rage, and Barron was one of the few that could get him out of it.

O.O

The Dragon had become the bane from hell. It had no hesitation in over kill. Paid no heed to orders, or pleas. It didn't care who it hurt as long as it hurt someone.

"Warren!"

The Dragon ignored the shout till a ball or flame struck it in the eye, howling it reared, taking to the sky, hunting down it's aggressor once it's vision cleared.

It didn't have far to look. Barron's hands were still alive with flame.

"Warren, stand down!"

The Dragon roared and dove down, fangs bared at it's aggressor. Barron dropped to his knees, hands above his head, open palmed, waiting till the Dragon was just overhead. Flame exploded out of his hands striking the Dragon in the back of the throught. It didn't burn him but from the way the Dragon jerked back and crashed, shifting back to his own son in a confused stumble, coughing, it had to have felt like a sledgehammer.

"Warren, stand down!" Barron ordered, never once letting his guard down even as Warren crouched on his knees gasping. "Stay on your knees." Warren could still be in rage.

"D-dad?" Warren blinked up at him between gasps. "Wh-where's Jay?"

"Hands where I can see them." Barron relaxed his voice a bit, but still not all the way. "His Nation has him, you on the other hand have just destroyed an entire city trying to eliminate the threat."

Warren frowned, trying to remember what had happened, as he raised his hands slowly. "I what?"

Barron looked him over, "Stand up, come back with me. Let's see how your brother's doing."

Warren stood slowly, dropping his hands, "Doing? Dad what happened to Jay?"

Barron sighed, "Hand over your guns," He paused watching as Warren hesitated and then disarmed handing over his firearms. "Jason took a bullet for you….in the temple." Barron lead the way back, turned when he felt the heat coming of Warren spike. "Cool down or stay away from him."

Warren blinked taken back, "…Stay away?"

"Jay dose better in cold, I left him with his Nation, and they probably have his core tempracher below that of Antarctica. For his sake he needs to stay that way."

"He-He's alright?"

Barron sighed and shook his head, "He's alive, but we don't know the amount of brain damage done, or how long it'll take to heal." He stepped around the corner and gasped. His body felt like it had been dunked in liquid nitrogen, behind him he heard Warren do the same. "Don't light up." He warned.

Jason was breathing, soft shaky shallow breaths, but at least he was breathing. Frost covered his skin and clumped in his hair, lashes and wings.

"H-h-ow is-s-s h-he-e-e." Barron shivered, rubbing his arms, he glanced back to find Warren curled squatting close to the ground, teeth chattering.

The icebender who lap served as a pillow for Jason's head smiled, "He'll pull through, I'd bet he'll sleep though the trip home but he'll make it. The adrenalin spiked his invincibility, bullet's already out." She paused listening over her headset. "The Dragon did a number on the city. They want to surrender."

Warren managed a nod before backing up out of the Arctic Circle they had created, as soon as he felt warmth touch his skin he light up, letting flames run along his body melting the frost that had clung to him. Jason would be fine, the war was over, Omega would have them cycle out so reconstruction would begin, and he could go home.

Just as soon as the paper work for the surrender was done.

O.O

Will blinked watching as Warren, with the grace of a practiced diplomat, and cunning of a palation, worked out the surrender, then walk back out to where Jason was being tended to. Well more like half controlled sprint half fly, some how making it look like he wasn't at all worried sick over his twin to the untrained eye. And what every one was calling him. How many tittles did Warren have? Prince. Fire Lord. Foenix King. Foenix Lord. Foenix Prince.

Some how Will knew that he hadn't even heard them all.

O.O

"My Prince?" a fire bended looked up as Warren landed next to him, "I wouldn't go to much closer, hell has frozen over, over there."

"I know." Warren sighed, "I just need to check on Jay." He paused watching as frost crept twords them along the streets. "And warn them not to freeze the city." He pinched the bridge of his nose; besides Jason there were any ice benders that could 'jump though' fozens the way he and Jumper could though anything that burned. Tecnicly he or Jumper could take Jason back but they'd most likely colaps into saver hypothermia as soon as they toched down on the other end.

Jason's power control was shaky at best six and a half days out of the week, now that he wasn't awake to even try his body was relesing the second ice age. They couldn't risk that on a plane unless they found away to containe it so it didn't freeze the engen.

"We'll have theird degree coffie waiting for you." The fire bender stodd backing up as the frost crept up the rubble.

"Thanks," Warren gave a small smile before spreding his wings and taking off again. The cold hit him like a physical blow as soon as he got overt the frost. "Good God Jay!" Warren shivered. Some of the ice Nation were even walking out to find a place to warm up. This had gone beyond not lighting up for Jason's health.

This had frozen over to where it was ether light up or freeze to death.

Jason lay still as ever, his breathing had gotten slightly more relaxed.

"Theta can put a clamp on his powers," Warren mumbled though chattering teeth. "We just have to get him out so he can be treated and the second ice age doesn't happen."

"How?" The ice benders frowned, "He'll freeze a plane and any telaporter that comes and get him."

Warren light up crouching in a small ball. Good Lord Almighty it was cold. "Radio in to home, tell them to have Theta waiting in the hospital wing. Now."

And before he could second geuss himself or relize what a bad idea this was, Warren reached out and grabed Jason, pulling him and his twin through the flame.

O.O

Warren wanted to scream. It was never supposed to feel this mind numbingly cold. He was jumping through fire and he was freezeing. He felt his back slam against the floor of the medical wing, Jason literally frozen into his arms. He thought he called for his uncle, but he wasn't sure he was forming words.

'_Wren, wake up.'_

Warren moaned rubbing his head. "Jay?"

"_Resting." _Theta's voice echoed in and outside of his mind.

Warren blinked, "How long have I been asleep?"

Theta helped him sit up, "An hour, long enough to thaw you out."

"Will Jay be okay?"

Theta nodded, passing Warren a warm mug with out really touching it. "He'll be fine. I've clamped down on him, the most he can do right now is frost a windowpane. The adrenalin still hasn't worn off and it's boosting his healing."

Warren gulped down the mug, smiling, third degree coffee. Would have sent anyone outside of his nation to the hospital for burns, but it warmed him up better than a warm blanket and a campfire ever would. "Can I see him before I head back?"

Theta smiled, "Look to your left."

Warren vaulted over his bed, Theta must have put a clamp on him, Jason had never felt so…cool. He wasn't cold, but he wasn't warm ether. He was just inside that blind spot of Warren's tempracher sensitivity.

Jason's hair was pulled back in to a louse ponytail, and his work uniform had been changed out, thou Warren couldn't se what to under all the tepra sheets keeping the air around his body arctic. He was clean and everything to the tiniest scratches had been tended to.

"He'll be alright."

Warren nodded, giving Jason's hand a soft squeeze, before stepping back he hated to go before he saw his twines eyes open and look at him but he had business that couldn't be ignored…and Theta was with him. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

O.o.O.o.O

_**Hay…sorry for taking so long but it's just been hell in my life right now, nothing's going right and just meh. Hopefully the next post time will be better. **_


End file.
